Cinderbella
by Oompa
Summary: Isabella ist eine Küchenhilfe im königlichen Palast, doch sie träumt davon, eines Tages auf den größten und vornehmsten Bällen zu tanzen und zwar am liebsten mit Prinz Edward. Dieser nimmt sie jedoch kaum wahr.
1. Zwischen Träumen und Wachen

Pures Nichts, größter Wahn. Eine Beschreibung der Liebe, die von meiner Mutter stammte.

Pures Nichts.

Genau das war es, was ich von meiner größten Liebe zurückbekam.

Größter Wahn.

Nichts konnte die Liebe besser beschreiben.

Seit Ewigkeiten liebte ich diesen Mann, diesen einen. Tag für Tag begegnete ich ihm, suchte seine Nähe, seine Gesellschaft. Doch meine Hoffnung bröckelte täglich ein wenig mehr, denn es war nicht richtig. Es war so falsch, ich war für sowas nicht gemacht.

Und mir schwante, dass ich mich über die Liebe, über den Wahn, den sie mit sich brachte, selbst verlieren würde.

* * *

„Isabella!"

Erschrocken blickte ich auf. Der erboste Blick meiner Mutter traf mich.

„Wirst du aufhören zu träumen und endlich die Kartoffeln schälen!", spie sie mir entgegen und drohte mit ihrem Löffel Schläge an.

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen, da mir dies auf jeden Fall blaue Flecken beschert hätte, und widmete mich den Kartoffeln.

Es war Sommer und die Sonne schien durch das kleine Fenster, direkt auf meinen Rücken. Dies und der heiße Dampf, der aus den vielen Kochtöpfen schwebte, brachten mich der Verzweiflung nahe. Immer wieder wischte ich mir beiläufig mit der Schürze die Stirn. Meine Kehle war ausgetrocknet, doch zum Trinken blieb keine Zeit. Heute Abend war ein großer Ball geplant samt Festmahl und jede Stunde kam ein Laufbursche herein, der uns mitteilte, dass noch mehr Gäste eintreffen würden, um an einem der größten gesellschaftlichen Ereignisse des Landes teilhaben zu können: der jährliche Sommernachtsball der königlichen Familie. Vor allem Familien mit Töchtern rückten an, da allgemein bekannt war, dass Prinz Edward vorhatte, bald zu heiraten. Nun entfloh mir doch ein leiser Seufzer.

Prinz Edward… seine leuchtend grünen Augen, hohe Statur und bronzefarbenen Haare, die niemand zu bändigen vermochte, brachten nicht nur die wohlhabenden Mädchen um den Verstand. Im ganzen Land wurde er von den Frauen verehrt und von vielen Männern vermutlich verabscheut. Heute Abend würde er wohl seine besten Kleider tragen. Er würde grandios aussehen. Als würde er das jemals nicht tun.

Mit den Stunden spürte ich die Sonne schwächer werden und entspannte mich ein wenig. Die Köchin, meine Mutter, hatte bereits die Fackeln an den Wänden entzündet, da es allmählich dunkel wurde. Bald würden die ersten Gäste eintreffen. Vornehme Männer und wunderschöne Frauen in noch wunderschöneren Kleidern. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, einmal so ein Kleid tragen zu dürfen oder einmal auf einem solch prächtigen Ball zu tanzen, mit einem angesehenen Mann. Natürlich hätte ich auch gar nicht so viel dagegen, wenn dieser angesehene Mann ausgerechnet Prinz Edward sein würde.

Ein wenig missgelaunt legte ich die letzte säuberlich geschälte Kartoffel in die große Schüssel, erhob mich und brachte sie zu meiner Mutter. Wortlos nahm sie sie an sich und widmete sich wieder dem Kochen.

In diesem Moment kamen zwei Kammerzofen kichernd herein. „Das hat sie wohl verdient."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt, meine Damen. Habt ihr nichts zu tun?", murrte meine Mutter.

Herablassen wandten sich die beiden ihr zu. Sie waren Kammerzofen der Königin und somit höher angesehen als eine Köchin, wessen sie sich durchaus bewusst waren. „Wir sollen uns eine Weile ausruhen."  
Verständnislos starrte meine Mutter die beiden an und ließ prompt die Soße anbrennen. „An einem solchen Tag? Weswegen?"

Die beiden warfen sich einen bedeutenden Blick zu, seufzten schwer. Dann begann die Blonde zu erzählen, legte einen betont gelangweilten Blick auf, der ihre eigentliche Freude jedoch nicht verbergen konnte. „Emilia wurde soeben in den Kerker geworfen. Es wird überall erzählt, dass sie gestohlen haben soll. Jedoch wissen Helene und ich, dass sie längere Zeit für Prinz Edward schwärmte und – nun ja, sagen wir einfach: letzte Nacht hat er sie erhört." Ein neuer Kicheranfall ergriff die beiden.

Zu gut, dass die Kammerzofen sich nie für mich interessierten, sonst hätten sie mein fassungsloses Gesicht erblickt. Mein Magen wurde ganz flau.

Prinz Edward und Emilia? Er liebte eine Kammerzofe seiner Mutter?

Zutiefst erschüttert reagierte ich nicht auf meine Mutter, die wollte, dass ich einen wohl besonders hartnäckigen Fleck bei den königlichen Gemächern entfernte. Somit traf mich der nasse Schwamm mitten im Gesicht. Johanna und Helene prusteten, verließen dann mit einem letzten spöttischen Blick die Küche.

„Also, langsam treibst du mich in den Wahnsinn, Isabella!", fluchte meine Mutter und begann, verschiedene edle Gefäße mit den kostbarsten Speisen zu füllen. „Nun beeil dich! Kaum eine Stunde bleibt uns und wenn der Fleck bis dahin nicht verschwunden ist, darfst du im Stall bei den Pferden schlafen!"

Da ich aus Erfahrung wusste, dass meine Mutter ihre Drohungen wahr machte, und nicht grade scharf darauf war, eine Nacht im Mist zu verbringen, hob ich schnell den Schwamm vom Boden und griff nach dem Eimer voll Wasser, stiefelte dann vorsichtig aus der Küche und die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf.

Der Fleck im Westflügel war nicht schwer zu übersehen – er befand sich genau vor den Gemächern der Königin. So kniete ich mich hin und begann zu schrubben. Wie ich es immer tat, Tag für Tag für Tag. Diese Eintönigkeit belastete mich, brachte eine Art Taubheit über meinen Verstand. Ich sehnte mich nach Abenteuern, nach Aufregung. Nach Liebe. Doch was war einem einfachen Küchenmädchen schon vergönnt?

Immer näher kommende Schritte ließen mich aufhorchen. Leise Stimmen ließen sich vernehmen. Panik ergriff von mir Besitz, als ich feststellte, dass eine der Stimmen zur Königin selbst gehörte. Wenn sie mich hier sehen würde, konnte ich froh sein, wenn ich bei den Pferden schlafen _durfte._ Eine der obersten Prioritäten des einfachen Personals gehörte dazu, unsichtbar zu bleiben und die königliche Familie nicht mit unserem verschmutzten und elenden Anblick zu beleidigen.

Sofort erhob ich mich wieder, schnappte meine Putzutensilien und hechtete den Flur entlang, darauf bedacht, keine Wasserspur zu hinterlassen.

Plötzlich kamen auch aus der Richtung in die ich mich grade bewegte Stimmen. Hilflos blieb ich stehen und sah mich um, hechtete dann kurzentschlossen durch die nächstbeste Tür und verschloss sie hinter mir. Ich setzte erst einmal den Eimer ab und atmete tief durch, bevor ich mich umdrehte und verwirrt blinzelte. Meine Flucht hatte mich allen Anschein nach in königliche Baderäume geführt. Die Schritte auf dem Flur stoppten nicht weit meiner Tür entfernt. Rasch versteckte ich mich hinter einer Säule.

„Prinz Edward!", drang eine Stimme stumpf zu mir durch und brachte mein Herz fast zum Stillstand. „Eure Mutter besteht darauf, dass Sie sich endlich baden und ankleiden lassen und Euer Vater möchte euch nahe legen, dass Euer Ansehen bereits genug beschmutzt wurde, als dass ein Zuspätkommen oder Nichterscheinen beim Ball angebracht wäre!"

Im Nebenzimmer traf etwas klirrend auf den Boden. Ein lautes, genervtes Stöhnen folgte. „Nun gut! Schickt Jemanden, der mich einkleidet!", ertönte Edwards melodische, wenn auch erzürnte Stimme. „Baden werde ich wohl noch selbst schaffen.", fügte er murmelnd hinzu und mir war bewusst, dass sein Kammerdiener dies nicht hatte hören können.

Tapsend näherten sich seine Schritte und zwangen mich dazu, mich näher an die Säule zu pressen, doch sie hielten mich nicht davon ab, neugierig Richtung Tür zu schielen. In selbiger tauchte Prinz Edward wenig später auf. Ich hielt den Atem an. Seine Haare standen wirr ab. Gähnend trat er an den Badezuber, der bereits randvoll mit dampfendem Wasser war. Kurz streckte seinen Körper. Dann griff er den Saum seines einfachen Leinenhemdes, welches den Verdacht bestätigte, dass er bis grade geschlafen hatte, und zog es sich einfach über den Kopf.

Scharf zog ich die Luft ein. Seine blasse, aristokratische Haut spannte sich über seinen Muskeln. Ich wollte mehr von seiner Schönheit erhaschen, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und übersah den kleinen Tisch, auf welchem eine edle Vase stand. Laut zerschellte sie auf dem Boden. Ein Geräusch, das verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem eben gehörten aus Edwards Schlafgemach hatte. Verwirrt, aus meinen Tagträumen gerissen worden zu sein, starrte ich einige Augenblicke auf die Scherben. Dann wurde mir bewusst, was ich getan hatte. Mein Kopf schnellte hoch, mein Blick erfasste den verblüfften Edward, meine Augen weiteten sich angsterfüllt.

Einige ewig erscheinende Minuten starrten wir uns an, wohl das erste Mal, dass er mich überhaupt ansah. Doch dann näherten sich erneut Schritte. „Königliche Hoheit? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte der Kammerdiener gegen die Tür. Kurz darauf bewegte sich der Türknauf. Einer inneren Stimme folgend hechtete ich durch die Tür zu Edwards Schlafgemach und ließ selbigen verdutzt stehen. Mit der Tatsache, dass ich mich in Edwards Gemach befand, konnte ich mich nicht lange anfreunden, da der Kammerdiener und einige weitere Gefolgsleute bereits bei Edward standen.

Schnell raste ich durch die Tür, welche zum Flur führte, schloss leise die Tür hinter mir.

„Verflucht nochmal, wie lange dauert das eigentlich, bis dieses faule Pack es schafft den Flecken hier zu beseitigen?!"

Oh, nein! Ich hatte den Eimer in Prinz Edwards Baderäumen vergessen!

Zu einem unglaublichen Glück befand sich auf diesem Flur ein weiteres Mädchen mit einem Putzeimer, welches grade fertig wurde. Ich eilte zu ihr hin. „Wenn du mir deinen Putzeimer überlässt, säubere ich die nächste Woche deinen gesamten Bereich für dich!", sprudelte es aus mir heraus. Ein wenig verwirrt, jedoch sehr zufrieden nickte sie mir zu und überreichte mir den Schwamm. Ich schnappte mir den Eimer und lief den Flur hinunter, Richtung Fleck, wo glücklicher Weise niemand mehr war. Alle beschäftigten sich mit der zerbrochenen Vase. Hoffentlich hatte sich Prinz Edward nicht gemerkt, wie ich aussah.

Tief durchatmend ließ ich mich nieder und begann, den Fleck zu erneut zu bearbeiten, als die fluchende Stimme meiner Mutter näher kam. Ich blickte auf und sah eine Wache folgen. Mir wurde heiß und kalt. Wussten sie es schon?  
„Isabella!", keuchte meine Mutter, als sie vor mir stand. „Stimmt das? Du warst in Prinz Edwards Zimmer und hast ihn angestarrt?"  
Geschockt starrte ich sie an. „I-Ich?", brachte ich schwach hervor.

„Dein Putzeimer wurde gefunden!"

Ich schluckte hart, erhob mich dann jedoch und sah ihr und der Wache abwechselnd fest in die Augen. „Wie deutlich zu sehen ist, besitze ich meinen Wassereimer noch." Um dies zu bekräftigen, deutete ich auf meinen geliehenen Eimer.

Sofort entspannte sich das Gesicht meiner Mutter und die Wache schnaubte genervt, da die Arbeit, einen Schuldigen zu finden, noch nicht getan war.

„Dann mach bitte endlich sauber.", seufzte meine Mutter und wandte sich dem gehen zu. Die Wache musterte mich misstrauisch, trottete dann jedoch ebenfalls von Dannen.

Zum bestimmt nicht letzten Mal für heute atmete ich tief durch und beeilte mich, den Boden zu reinigen, denn von Fern drangen die Stimmen der ersten Gäste zu mir durch.


	2. Nächtliche Entdeckungen

**So, hier ist bereits der nächste Teil =)**

**Danke für das Review Marleen ;)**

**Viel Spaß!**

Vollkommen entkräftet ließ ich mich auf den kleinen Hocker in der Küche fallen. Bis das Festmahl beendet worden war, hatte meine Mutter mich herum gescheucht. Für sie war die Küche das Wichtigste auf der Welt, da die königliche Familie sowie alle weiteren adeligen am Hof auf äußerste Perfektion des Personals bestanden. Wenn meine Mutter die teuren Speisen anbrennen ließe, würde sie eben ersetzt werden – es gab genug Köche im Land, die es als Ehre empfinden würden, dem König zu dienen.

Von dem nahen Ballsaal drang die Musik zu mir und ließ meine Sehnsucht erneut entfachen. Mit wem Prinz Edward wohl grade tanzen mochte? Ob er gut tanzen konnte? Er war immerhin ein Prinz, er konnte bestimmt außerordentlich tanzen. Vielleicht würde er dabei sogar noch besser aussehen, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Wie gern ich mit ihm übers Parkett schweben würde… in einem schneeweißen Kleid aus feinster Seide und dem kostbarsten Goldschmuck, den man sich wünschen konnte. Und natürlich mit einem Diadem, wie es eine Prinzessin trug.

Ich war so in meinen Wunschträumen vertieft, dass ich kaum bemerkte, wie Helene und Johanna die Küche betraten. Helene verdrehte die Augen. „Sieh dir das an! Das macht sie jeden Tag!", zischte sie deutlich hörbar Johanna zu.

Fragend blickte ich auf, erhob mich dann, um nicht zu respektlos zu sein – immerhin gehörten die beiden dem Adel an und ich bloß dem einfachen Bürgertum. Trotzdem verachtete ich sie.

Johanna trat auf mich zu, hob ihr Kleid dabei ein wenig hoch, damit der Saum des kostbaren Stoffes nicht vom Küchenboden beschmutzt wurde. „Helene hat sich ihr Kleid eingerissen. Nähe es ihr!", befahl sie mir.

„Aber... ich bin nicht so gut im Nähen! Was, wenn ich das Kleid ruiniere? Ich helfe eigentlich nur in der Küche und putze gelegentlich – ", versuchte ich mich zu erklären, doch Johanna hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Ich wollte nicht deine Lebensgeschichte hören! Nähe es. Oder soll ich erzählen, dass du zu faul warst, um Helene zu helfen?"

Ich schluckte hart, nickte dann jedoch. Ich hatte eh schon sehr viel Glück gehabt, mit meiner Mutter in den königlichen Palast kommen zu dürfen, daher sollte ich dieses Glück wohl nicht überstrapazieren. „Gut, ich… werde Nadel und Faden holen gehen.", erwiderte ich leise und schritt mit gesenktem Blick an ihren lächelnden Gesichtern vorbei, aus der Küche hinaus.

Nadel und Faden würden sich irgendwo bei den Angestelltenunterkünften finden lassen. Ich drückte mich an der Wand entlang Richtung große Treppe, um im Schatten zu bleiben, falls jemand aus dem Saal kommen würde. Erleichtert atmete ich aus, als ich die Treppe erreichte, und erklomm sie recht zügig. Auf den Fluren, die von wenigen Fackeln erleuchtet wurden, befand sich niemand mehr.

Mit von der Arbeit schmerzenden Füßen trottete ich den Flur entlang. Unsere Unterkünfte lagen weit oben im Schloss, da es dort im Sommer am wärmsten und im Winter am frostigsten war. Dort wollte kein Aristokrat hausen. Die Aussicht drei weitere große Treppen erklimmen zu dürfen, um diese danach wieder herunter zu steigen und später am Abend erneut hinauf, ließ mich immer langsamer werden. Die Müdigkeit schlich sich in meine Glieder, obwohl ich wusste, dass es töricht war, sie gewinnen und Johanna sowie Helene warten zu lassen.

Plötzlich schwang eine Tür auf. Instinktiv drückte ich mich in eine dunkle Nische und spähte zu den zwei Gestalten, die lachend heraus traten. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich Prinz Edward mit einer jungen Dame in einem wunderschönen Kleid erkannte.

Er drückte sie sanft gegen die Wand, ihre Gesichter waren kaum fünf Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Ich sagte dir doch, ich finde einen Weg, der langweiligsten Gesellschaft der Welt zu entkommen.", hauchte er ihr zu und grinste sein unwiderstehliches Grinsen. „Und nun können wir unser eigenes kleines Fest beginnen."

Kichernd drückte sie ihn weg, wandte sich ab und lief einige Schritte weiter. „Oh, Edward! Du weißt, ich bin ein braves Mädchen." Ihr erfreutes Gesicht sagte mir da etwas anderes.

Er lief ihr nach, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. „Und ich bin ein braver Junge, versprochen.", flötete er.

Sie lachte leise, ließ sich von ihm in sein Gemach ziehen. Die Tür schlug zu.

Ich war wieder allein auf dem Flur, fassungslos. Es gab Gerüchte darüber, dass Prinz Edward einige Liebesverhältnisse mit verschiedenen Frauen unterhielt, nur hatte ich es bisher für genau das gehalten – Gerüchte. Aber… wer wusste das schon genau? Vielleicht liebte er diese Frau ja wirklich. Und Emilia… das war vermutlich nur ein Missverständnis. Was sollte er mit einer Kammerzofe seiner Mutter wollen, wenn er jede Prinzessin der Welt haben konnte? Nahezu jedes Land wäre glücklich, einen Bund mit unserem eingehen zu dürfen. Vielleicht hatte die Heimat der jungen Dame in seinen Armen grade gewonnen. Ich bewegte mich dazu, den Blick von seiner Tür abzuwenden und weiter den Gang hinunter zu trotten. Ich sollte mir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Es war klar, dass er irgendwann ein Mädchen zu Frau nehmen musste, das sollte mich nicht sonderlich überraschen, wenn es nun soweit war.

Wenig später betrat ich erneut die Küche, wo ich schon ungeduldig erwartet wurde.

„Glaubst du etwa, der Ball dauert ewig an?!", herrschte Johanna mich an.

Ich unterdrückte jeglichen Kommentar und kniete neben Helene nieder.

„Wehe, deine schmutzigen Finger hinterlassen Spuren auf dem Stoff.", knurrte diese nur. Sie hasste es die Küche betreten zu müssen, doch da sie Johannas Anhängsel war, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

Ich fädelte den Faden durch die Nadel und begann, den Riss von der Innenseite aus zu nähen, damit keine Naht sichtbar sein würde.

Johanna spähte immer wieder durch die Tür. „Ich wette, heute Nacht wird Edward mit mir tanzen."

Helene schnaubte. „Ich dachte, du fändest die Schwärmerei für ihn lächerlich?"

„Das hast du falsch verstanden." Johanna drehte sich flüchtig zu ihr um. „Ich fand Emilias Schwärmerei für ihn lächerlich. Als würde er je zulassen, dass sie mehr für ihn wird, als ein Bettwärmer."

„Also war sie tatsächlich letzte Nacht in seinem Bett?" Helene hing an ihren Lippen.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage! Ich habe sie gesehen!"

Ich blickte verblüfft zu ihr. „Also warst du es, der die beiden verraten hat?", mischte ich mich in das Gespräch.

Missbilligend betrachtete sie mich. „Es ist meine Aufgabe, meine Pflicht, so etwas der Königin zu melden." So so, meiner Meinung nach klang es eher nach Eifersucht. Die Frage war auch, was sie nachts in seinen Gemächern zu suchen hatte.

„Tja, mit dir tanzen wird er wohl heute nicht mehr.", murmelte ich und wandte mich wieder dem Kleid zu.

„Was willst du damit sagen?!" Erzürnt trat sie näher an mich heran.

„Er ist bereits in seinem Schlafgemach.", setzte ich sie in Kenntnis.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Was? Mit wem? Oh, wenn es diese Prinzessin aus Frankreich sein sollte – "

„Oh nein, nein!", erwiderte ich schnell. „Es ist niemand bei ihm. Anscheinend fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl." Warum ich meinte, ihn beschützen zu müssen, wusste ich selbst nicht genau. Ich könnte mich doch glücklich schätzen, sollte Johanna sofort zur Königin rennen. Aber auf ihr Niveau wollte ich mich einfach nicht herablassen. Außerdem konnte es immer noch sein, dass Prinz Edward für diese Frau etwas empfand. Zumindest redete ich mir das ein.

„So ein Unglück!", schimpfte Johanna.

„Er wird es bei nächster Gelegenheit bestimmt wieder gut machen.", sprach Helene auf sie ein.

Tief atmete sie durch. „Ich weiß. Ich bin mir sicher, dass seine Mutter ihm nahe legen wird, mich zu wählen. Sie hat so etwas angedeutet." Ich spürte, wie sich mein Magen zusammen zog. Edward und Johanna? Fürchterliche Vorstellung. Und dass sie ihn glücklich machen würde, bezweifelte ich ebenfalls. Aber was wusste ich schon, ich hatte vermutlich weitaus weniger mit ihm gesprochen als Johanna. Das heißt, eigentlich hatte ich noch gar nicht richtig mit ihm gesprochen. Zumindest hatte er nichts erwidert.

„Es ist fertig.", sagte ich leise und schnitt den Faden ab. Glücklicherweise sah man dem Kleid nicht an, dass es genäht wurde.

„Endlich.", seufzte Helene und ging ohne das kleinste Zeichen von Dankbarkeit zu Johanna. Die beiden verließen die Küche und ich tat es ihnen gleich, da ich endlich ins Bett wollte. Plötzlich blieben die beiden stehen.

„Da ist Edward.", flüsterte Helene. Verwirrt folgte ich ihrem Blick und sah, wie Edward sich in den Saal zurückschlich.

Das hatte ja nicht lange gedauert.

Johanna strahlte, zog ihr Kleid zurecht und folgte Edward. Helene lief ihr nach.

Missmutig sah ich den dreien nach, bevor ich leise seufzte und mich wieder der Treppe zuwandte. Zum hoffentlich letzten Mal heute.


	3. Stille Erinnerungen

**_Sooo... der nächste Teil. Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Hatte mir 'nen Virus eingefangen und war 'ne lange Zeit total platt -.-_**

**_Danke für die Kommentare!_**

**_Viel Spaß =)_**

* * *

„_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning "_

_(Les Miserables)_

„Er hat sie _geküsst_?" Marie, meine beste – beziehungsweise einzige – Freundin und Stallmagd am Hofe, ließ den Pferdemist auf ihre Schuhe statt in die Schubkarre fallen.

Ich seufzte leise. „Naja, das ist wohl noch harmlos ausgedrückt. Sie sind gemeinsam in seinem Schlafgemach verschwunden." Nach diesem Satz ließ Marie ihre Mistgabel fallen und starrte mich einfach nur an. „Was ist los?", wollte ich wissen.

Sie hob hurtig ihre Gabel auf, als sie merkte, dass der Kutscher uns misstrauisch beobachtete – ich, wie ich mir meine Pause verlängerte und sie, wie sie sich ablenken ließ. Leise schnaubte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. „Und das macht dir gar nichts aus? Ich meine… "

„Ach… nein. Ich konnte ja nicht ewig glauben, dass an den Gerüchten nichts dran ist.", murmelte ich und schabte mit meinen löchrigen Stiefeln ein paar Strohhalme in die Pferdebox. Dann atmete ich tief durch und stellte mich gerade hin. „Außerdem ist mir bewusst, dass er allmählich eine Frau wählen muss. Möglicherweise wollte er sie ja... testen."

„Na ja", fuhr Marie mit gehobener Augenbraue fort, „ich dachte, ein wenig würde es dich schon erschüttern. Du erhebst ihn in deinen Erzählungen nicht selten zu einem Heiligen."

Schultern zuckend spähte ich über den Hof. Meine Mutter würde bald das Abendessen planen müssen und somit wäre es für meine Gesundheit am besten, wieder ins Schloss zurück zu kehren. „Vielleicht sucht er die Gesellschaft vieler Frauen, weil er im Grunde seines Herzens so einsam ist.", seufzte ich und erntete einen ungläubigen Blick, der mich sofort auf den Boden zurückholte. „Du kennst ihn nicht!", verteidigte ich mich schwach.

„Ja… aber du.", grunzte sie unbeeindruckt und griff nach dem Karren. „Seit etwa zehn Jahren hast du kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Meinst du echt, er kann sich noch an dich erinnern?" Damit fuhr sie den Karren davon. Ich atmete tief durch und ging ebenfalls meines Weges.

Mein bräunliches Kleid war von dem staubigen Boden ganz dreckig und es war deutlich zu sehen, an welchen Stellen ich es geflickt hatte. Wie schon am Tag zuvor schien die Sonne unbarmherzig auf meinen Kopf nieder. Wenn das so weiterging, würden die Bauern dieses Jahr eine geringe Ernte einfahren und der Hunger des Volkes würde weiterhin ansteigen. Der König sollte zwar stets bemüht sein für sein Volk zu sorgen, jedoch nicht dieser König. Edwards Vater, König Charles, war vielmehr um seinen Spielraum bemüht, das heißt das Land, welches er einzunehmen erhoffte. Ich konnte nur dafür beten, dass Edward, als ältester Sohn, einmal ein besserer Thronfolger werden würde. In meinem Herzen bestand die Hoffnung, dass dies wirklich eintreffen würde, denn ich hatte ihn von seiner anderen Seite erlebt. Okay, dies war wirklich bereits ein Jahrzehnt her, wie Marie mir so schön unter die Nase gerieben hatte, doch dieses Ereignis hatte mich so sehr beeindruckt, dass ich es nicht loslassen konnte, beziehungsweise es gar nicht wollte.

Ich war damals sieben gewesen und Edward kaum acht. Damals hatte er die ganze Aristokratie noch nicht verstanden und deshalb wusste er auch nicht, warum er besser sein sollte als wir anderen Kinder. Seine Erzieherin war mit meiner Mutter befreundet und wenn das Königspaar außer Haus war, kam sie immer mit Edward zu uns in den Garten, damit er mit Gleichaltrigen spielen konnte. Etwas, was keine Eltern eines Adligen gerne gesehen hätten, doch die Erzieherin war eh ein eher nachlässiger Mensch, was sogar jemand wie ich Edwards Manieren – außer denen, die er heutzutage vor einer weiblichen Person seiner Gunst oft zur Schau stellte – ansehen konnte. Meine Mutter hielt es jedoch ein wenig anders. Sie nahm mich oft beiseite und warnte mich eindringlich, dass ich nicht mit dem Sohn des Königs spielen sollte, da sie nicht für mögliche Verletzungen, die Kindern beim Spielen in der Natur nun einmal passierten, gerade stehen wollte.

Im Grunde hielt ich mich auch an ihre Worte, doch sie hatte nicht mit Edwards Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet. Immer wieder kam er zu mir und wollte mit mir um die Wette laufen oder sich im Herbst in den hohen Gräsern verstecken. Als ich ihn immer wieder ablehnte, fragte er mich eines Tages ganz traurig, warum ich das tun würde. Da erklärte ich ihm die Unterschiede zwischen uns. Er verdrehte jedoch nur die Augen. „Ich finde, du siehst genauso aus wie ich. Nur dass du ein Mädchen bist.", erklärte er feierlich. „Und ein sehr hübsches." Tja... was sollte ich dazu sagen. Er hatte eben damals schon sein Händchen für Frauen entdeckt. Nach seiner Aussage nahm er meine Hand und rannte mit mir durch die Felder, weit weg von den Augen meiner Mutter. Seit diesem Tag waren wir unzertrennliche Freunde. So kam es mir damals zumindest vor.

Doch eines Tages hörte die Königin über Edwards Spielnachmittage und die Erzieherin wurde mit sofortiger Wirkung herausgeworfen. Eine neue Erzieherin, alt und streng, trat an ihre Stelle. Edward bekam von ihr Einzelstunden und durfte lediglich mit einem adeligen Kind spielen, sofern eines anwesend war. So kam es, dass fast zwei Jahre vergingen, bis ich Edward wieder aus nächster Nähe wieder sah.

Ich bekam von meiner Mutter den Auftrag im Westflügel Staub zu wischen. Sie meinte, dass ich endlich alt genug wäre, um ihr nicht mehr zur Last zu fallen. Da König und Königin zu Festlichkeiten in einem fernen Land unterwegs waren, hielt sie es für ungefährlich, mir diese Aufgabe zukommen zu lassen. Mit einem Staubwedel bewaffnet säuberte ich also sämtliche Dinge in den Fluren vor den Gemächern. In die Gemächer selbst durfte ich nicht hinein. Während ich damals gerade eine große Vase abstaubte und leise eine Melodie vor mich hin sang, spürte ich Augen in meinem Rücken. Ich drehte mich um und sah Edward, der sich offensichtlich aus seiner Einzelstunde geschlichen hatte, kaum einen halben Meter von mir entfernt stand und mich seelenruhig beobachtete. Erschrocken über seine plötzliche Gegenwart und der Tatsache, dass meine Mutter zu mir gesagt hatte, keiner außer dem Personal dürfe mich im Westflügel sehen, stolperte ich rückwärts und riss die Vase vom Hocker. Das war bis dahin eine meiner unentdeckten Spezialitäten. Ich bückte mich mit Tränen in den ängstlichen Augen, hob die Scherben auf, achtete nicht darauf, wie sie in meine Haut schnitten, versuchte, die Vase auf hoffnungslose Weise zusammenzusetzen und entschuldigte mich immer wieder bei dem zehnjährigen Jungen, der vor mir stand und mich nur verblüfft beobachtete. Als die Stimme seiner bereits explodierenden Gouvernante ertönte, erschrak auch er und scheuchte mich auf. „Verschwinde, Isabella!", zischte er und noch bevor ich fassen konnte, dass er meinen Namen noch wusste, schob er mich um die Ecke. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn seine Erzieherin erschien keinen Augenblick später. Ich hörte, wie sie ihn für sein Ungeschick ausschimpfte, gefolgt von einem lauten Klatschen, das für mich nach einer Ohrfeige klang. Offenbar hatten seine Eltern eine äußerst strenge Hand erlaubt, sonst würde die Erzieherin dies niemals wagen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen war ich damals schnell fortgelaufen. Nach diesem Tag hatte ich nie mehr mit Edward gesprochen. Es gab Möglichkeiten, doch er senkte immer nur den Blick, sobald er mich sah, und nach einigen Jahren hatte er mich wohl lange genug ignoriert um mich zu vergessen.

Vielleicht war ich zu gefühlsbetont, dies hatte meine Mutter schon immer bemängelt. Doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht davon losreißen. Edwards Augen, die mich schon mit jungen sieben Jahren fasziniert hatten. Er hatte mit mir gespielt, obwohl ich eine Bürgerliche war, und er hatte mir sozusagen das Leben gerettet, als er mich in Schutz nahm, obwohl wir zu dem Zeitpunkt schon nichts mehr miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten. Auch wenn dies für ihn nun zur Vergangenheit gehörte, würde ich ihn wohl immer über mir sehen. Und dies nicht aus dem Grund, den mir unsere Gesellschaft nannte.

Als ich aus meinen Gedanken auftauchte, hatte ich bereits das Schloss erreicht. Der Boden der Eingangshalle glänzte mir entgegen. Zufrieden betrachtete ich das Werk, das ich vor einer Stunde geschaffen hatte. In diesem Moment polterte zu meinem Schrecken Prinz Edward durch die Tür. Schnell trat ich zur Seite. Er war eindeutig von der Jagd zurück. Dies sagten mir sein Gewand sowie die vor Schlamm triefenden Stiefel, die eine Spur aus Schmutz und Nässe quer durch die Halle und die Treppe empor zogen. Verträumt lächelte ich ihm nach. Als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, seufzte ich tief und holte mir den Wischmopp.


	4. Die gute Fee

_Sooo, hab mich beeilt =) Der ganze Schnee hier hat mir zwei weitere Tage schneefrei gebracht, also dachte ich, ich schreib mal schnell noch was._

_Danke für die Kommentare =) Ich freu mich immer über Lob und Kritik_

_Viel Spaß, die Geschichte geht langsam los!_

* * *

_It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here _

_(Kate Voegele)_

Der Sommer war für mich die schlimmste Jahreszeit. Ich liebte die Sonne und die übergrünen Pflanzen, die hauptsächlich in der Umgebung des Schlosses zu finden waren, da der König sich das viele Wasser, welches dazu nötig war, nur zu gerne leistete, wenn dies bedeutete, dass er seinen Reichtum noch mehr hervorheben konnte. Doch was ich an dieser Zeit des Jahres absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, waren die vielen Bälle, die in den warmen Nächten zu gerne abgehalten wurden, denn dies bedeutete sehr wenig Schlaf und eine Masse Arbeit. Als hätten wir davon nicht eh schon genug.

Mit meiner Schürze wischte ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn, warf das Kartoffelmesser fort und hielt einen Moment inne um durch das Küchenfenster in den Garten zu blicken. Die zahlreichen Gärtner waren voll und ganz damit beschäftigt die vielen Büsche in Form zu schneiden und sie mit ausreichend Wasser zu besprühen. Der große Brunnen, welcher als Zentrum des Gartens diente, wurde gründlich gereinigt und viele Fackeln wurde auf den Wegen verteilt. Wie viel Geld kostete ein einzelner Ball wohl? Vermutlich mehr als ich in meinem ganzen Leben zum Überleben bräuchte.

Seufzend wandte ich mich ab und schnappte mir den Eimer sowie einen Schwamm, machte mich auf in Schlosstreppe. Die Eingangshalle glänzte und ich hoffte, dass weder Edward noch sonst wer mir dieses Mal einen Strich durch mir die Richtung machen würde. Das einzige Problem war die imposante Treppe, die nach draußen führte. Ich wusste nicht, wer die ganze Planung übernahm, aber es kam mir doch mehr als dämlich vor, den langen, rot-samtenen Teppich vor heute Abend zu platzieren. So kam es, dass ich nun die vielen Schlammflecken, die von den Jägern stammten, entfernen durfte.

Ich ließ mich neben einem Fleck sinken und begann zu schrubben. Die Sonne schien unerbittlich auf meinen Nacken und mein Körper fühlte sich schon ganz überkocht an. Ich wünschte, ein Gärtner käme um mich zu gießen.

„Das ist doch unglaublich! Was sollen wir denn nun tun?!"

Erschrocken blickte ich auf. Zwei Männer und eine Frau kamen zwischen den Büschen hervor und liefen auf die Treppe zu, doch kurz davor stoppten sie.

„Das kann sie uns doch nicht antun!", jammerte die Frau. Ich musterte sie und wusste, dass ich sie kannte, konnte sie jedoch nicht recht zuordnen.

Der Mann zog sie in ihre Arme. „Wir müssen Ruhe bewahren und nachdenken. Uns muss etwas einfallen." Nach seinen Worten schluchzte die Frau leise.

Der Mann, der etwas abseits stand, sah noch sehr jung aus. Auch ihn hatte ich schon einmal gesehen, aber wo nur? Als sein Blick meinem begegnete, traf es mich wie ein Schlag. Vor mir standen der König, die Königin und der Prinz des Nachbarlandes. Ich fühlte, wie ich rot anlief. Schnell schnappte ich mir meinen Eimer und stand auf, wollte nichts lieber als verschwinden.

„He, du! Warte!"

Ich fror auf der Stelle ein. Das war es dann wohl. Sie würden sich bei meinem König beschweren, dass ich sie belauscht hätte und dann konnte ich meinen eigenen Ball im Kerker feiern.

Ich hörte sie näher kommen. Dann trat Prinz Ulrich in mein Blickfeld und musterte mich ausgiebig. „Die hier könnte funktionieren.", ließ er seine Eltern wissen. Ich könnte was? Funktionieren?

„Ulrich, also wirklich! Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" Auch seine Mutter stand nun vor mir. „Sie ist eine Bedienstete des Schlosses, vollkommen heruntergekommen, unterernährt und... sieht genauso aus wie sie." Bei dem letzten Teil wirkte sie sehr überrascht. „Du meine Güte. Aus der Ferne könnten sie Zwillinge sein!"

Zufrieden nickte Ulrich. „Und ich wette, dass keiner hier sie so genau in Erinnerung hat."

Prüfend schritt die Königin um mich herum. Ich klammerte mich an meinen Eimer, um mein Zittern zu verbergen.

„Bist du noch frei, Liebes?", fragte die Königin nun und sah mir direkt in die Augen, sodass ich schnell den Blick senkte.

„Ich... ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen.", erwiderte ich leise.

„Ob du schon einem Mann zugeteilt bist.", half die Königin mir auf die Sprünge. „Sonst würden wir dem König gerne mitteilen, dass wir dich als Gespielin meines Mannes haben wollen. Zumindest für den Zeitraum unseres Besuches."  
Meine Augen weiteten sich. Als Gespielin? Ich sollte mit ihrem Mann schlafen? Und sie suchte die Frauen, mit denen ihr Mann sich die Zeit vertrieb, auch noch selbst aus? „W-Was? Nein! Nein!" Ich stolperte rückwärts und wäre beinahe die Treppe heruntergefallen, wenn mich der König nicht gefangen hätte. Angewidert von seinen Berührungen entwendete ich mich schnell seinem Griff.

Ein lautes Seufzen entkam den Lippen der Königin. Prinz Ulrich trat nun näher, ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Komm schon, Kleine, denkst du wirklich, ich würde daneben stehen, wenn es um eine Affäre für meinen Vater gehen würde?"

Nun vollkommen verwirrt starrte ich ihn an, vergaß, dass es sich nicht gehörte, ihn offen anzusehen.

Er verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Du siehst genauso aus wie meine Schwester, Prinzessin Sophia. Meine Eltern hoffen, dass sie eines Tages Prinz Edward heiraten wird, damit unsere Länder endlich vereint werden. Leider hat Prinz Edward eine große Auswahl an Heiratskandidatinnen, somit muss meine Schwester sich von ihrer besten Seite zeigen."

„Und... was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte ich kaum hörbar.

Ulrich atmete tief durch. „Sie sollte bis heute hier sein. Doch gerade wurde uns gemeldet, dass sie erkrankt ist. Und wir werden kaum sagen können, dass sie krank ist – immerhin geht es auch um die besten Erbanlagen für einen gesunden Thronfolger. Und hiermit frage ich dich, ob mein Vater das Interesse an dir bekunden darf, damit du von allen Arbeiten freigesprochen wirst und wir dich als Sophia ausgeben dürfen."

Seine Worte rumorten in meinem Kopf. Vermutlich träumte ich gerade.  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht Nein sagen.", murmelte die Königin. Dies hörte sich eindeutig nach einer Drohung an. Was würden sie mit mir machen, wenn ich ablehnte? Mir irgendetwas unterschieben und mich in den Kerker werfen lassen? Mich köpfen?

„W-was müsste ich denn tun?", brachte ich bloß hervor.

„Als erstes würde ich ein Bad vorstellen.", erklärte die Königin mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Mutter!", ermahnte Ulrich, wandte sich dann wieder mir zu. „Du müsstest sie nur beim Essen und dem Ball vertreten. Das dürfte nicht allzu schwierig werden. Wir werden dich herrichten und dann wird sich schon alles geben. Du kannst doch mit Messer und Gabel umgehen?"  
Ich hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Alles, was in meinem Kopf geblieben war, war das 'Ball' und mit einem Mal begann sich diese ganze, vollkommen absurde Situation rosa zu färben. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich scheinende Kronleuchter, teure Kleider, tanzende Paare und mittendrin ihn.

Das alles musste ein Traum sein. Doch ich würde ihn auskosten, solange er dauerte.


	5. Gemischte Gefühle

_Mann, Mann Mann!  
Wollte schon längst den neuen Teil online gestellt haben, aber hatte zu viel zu tun :/ Hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir und lest trotzdem =)_

_Danke für die Reviews von littleSURICAT, Lily und Celina-HP und einen ganz besonderen Dank an Jenny, die mir vor zwei Tagen die nötige Motivation verschafft hat, mich endlich hinzusetzen und zu schreiben ;-)_

_In dem Kapitel passiert nicht sehr viel, aber hier nach geht es richtig los mit Isabella alias Prinzessin Sophia_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**_Wer Angst vor Schatten hat,_**

**_der wird kein Licht entzünden. _**

**_(Peter Tille)_**

„Nun halte doch still, Kind!", schimpfte die Schneiderin mit mir und stöhnte vollkommen entnervt. Seit Stunden musste ich Kleider anprobieren, damit die Schneiderin diese umnähen konnte. „Wieso bist du nur so mager geworden?!" Ach, und sie hielt mich für Sophie, welche, wie mir netter Weise ständig ins Gesicht gesagt wurde, viel größere Brüste hatte als ich. Erneut zuckte ich vor der Nadel, die schon sieben Mal Bekanntschaft mit meiner Haut gemacht hatte, zurück, wurde jedoch grob festgehalten. „Sogar das Kleid für morgen Abend werde ich ändern müssen!", schimpfte sie weiter.

„Tut mir Leid.", erwiderte ich, als ob ich etwas dafür könnte, dass meine Brüste so klein und mein Becken etwas schmaler war.

Sie winkte nur ab. „Versprich mir nur, dass du heute genug isst! Männer mögen keine dürren Frauen.", plapperte sie munter weiter. „Sie wollen etwas zum Anfassen, weißt du? Vor allem bei den Brüsten!"

Ich merkte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf stieg, als sie stolz auf ihre üppige Oberweite deutete. Mir war noch nie wohl bei solchen Unterhaltungen gewesen. Als meine Mutter mir vor Jahren erklären wollte, wo die Babys herkamen, war ich aus dem Zimmer gerannt. Nicht, dass ich das nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte.

„Na ja, ich werde es so nähen, dass alles schön prall wirkt!", zwinkerte sie mir zu.

Mein Kopf war kurz vorm Platzen. „Danke.", nuschelte ich und starrte auf den Boden. In diesem Moment betrat Prinz Ulrich die kleine Kammer. Ich musterte ihn. Er hatte kurzes blondes Haar und blaue Augen, war groß und hatte eine sympathische Ausstrahlung. Er konnte höchsten zwei Jahre älter als Edward sein.

„Du wirst gleich gebadet, Sophia.", informierte er mich lächelnd. Von seiner Familie war er der einzige, der mich nicht ansah, als wäre ich der unfähigste Mensch auf Erden. „Danach wirst du angekleidet und mit mir zusammen zum Abendessen gehen. Ich habe arrangieren lassen, dass du neben mir sitzt, damit ich dir behilflich sein kann." Das hörte sich an, als wüsste ich nicht einmal, was eine Gabel war.

„Ich danke Euch.", erwiderte ich und wollte gerade den Kopf zu einer Verneigung senken, als Ulrich einen Seitenblick auf die Schneiderin warf, welche bei meiner unpersönlichen Anrede aufgehorcht hatte. Verärgert biss ich mir auf die Lippe. Ich schaffte es ja noch nicht einmal jetzt, den Schein zu wahren. Wie sollte mir das über Tage hinweg gelingen? Mit etwas Glück würde Prinzessin Sophia hoffentlich schneller genesen als vermutet.

„Bis du gebadet und getrocknet bist, habe ich das Kleid für heute Abend fertig.", riss mich die Schneiderin aus meinen Gedanken und packte ihre Nadeln ein. „Lass bitte alle Kleidungsstücke hier." Ich schluckte kurz, nickte jedoch und stieg aus dem einfachen Freizeitkleid, welches sie mir gerade abgesteckt hatte. Bloß im Unterrock bekleidet blickte ich zu Ulrich, verschränkte verlegen die Arme vor dem dünnen weißen Stoff, der meine Brüste bedeckte. Er lächelte mir ermutigend zu, darauf bedacht, nur in mein Gesicht zu blicken, um es mir nicht noch schwerer zu machen.

„Dann komm, ich bringe dich zu den Baderäumen, die dir während unseres Aufenthaltes zur Verfügung stehen.", sagte er schließlich und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, führte mich zum Ende des Flures im vierten Stock und öffnete die letzte Tür für mich. „Gleich kommt jemand, der dir beim Baden und Herrichten hilft." Damit schob er mich in den Raum und schloss schnell die Türe. Unsicher ging ich ein paar Schritte. Dieser Baderaum war fast identisch mit dem von Edward, jedoch mit weniger wertvollen Gegenständen ausgestattet – vielleicht auch besser so. Der Zuber war bereits mit dampfendem Wasser gefüllt.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und eine streng blickende Dame betrat den Raum. Sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit Edwards damaliger Erzieherin. Ehe ich noch weiter über ihre Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse grübeln konnte, stöhnte sie schon genervt auf. „Kind, wir haben doch keine Zeit! Na los, ausziehen und ins Wasser! Dass du dich jedes Mal so anstellen musst." Sie verschränkte die Arme und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Noch einmal schluckte ich hart, zog mich jedoch aus und stieg so schnell ich konnte ins Badewasser. Kannte hier keiner das Wort Privatsphäre?

Stunden später war ich rotleuchtend geschrubbt und meine Haare knotenfrei. Eine Zofe schnürte gerade meine Corsage – und raubte mir sämtliche Atemmöglichkeiten – während eine weitere mein Gesicht puderte. Wie hilfreich, dass ich mich mit den Zofen nie angefreundet hatte. So erkannte mich wenigstens niemand.

„Und nun ins Kleid, Prinzessin.", bat mich eine Zofe mit untertäniger Stimme. Etwas unbeholfen ließ ich mir das rote, seidene Kleid über den Kopf stülpen. Es war mit lauter winzigen Edelsteinen besetzt, die bei jeder Bewegung funkelten. Ich wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, was passieren würde, sollte ich es beschmutzen. Als das Kleid so saß wie es sitzen sollte, stieg ich in meine samtenen roten Schuhe und die Zofen legten mir so kostbaren Schmuck an, dass ich mich kaum traute, mich zu bewegen, in der Angst, ihn zu verlieren.

„Sophia, du siehst wundervoll aus!", riss mich mein 'Bruder' aus meinen Gedanken. „Meine Damen, würden Sie uns bitte allein lassen?"

Die Zofen verneigten ihren Kopf und verschwanden. Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam Ulrich auf mich zu. „Du siehst ja richtig verwandelt aus, Isabella."

Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen erröteten. „Danke."

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Offensichtlich erfreute ihn meine Verlegenheit. „Nun, ich habe noch einige Fragen. Die erste wäre: Kannst du tanzen?"

„Ich kann die Grundschritte.", nickte ich. Das war weit untertrieben. In meinem Zimmer hatte ich ständig tanzen geübt und mir vorgestellt, auf einem der vielen Bälle zu sein.

Erleichtert atmete Ulrich aus. „Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir Frage Nummer zwei: Kennst du dich mit Tischmanieren aus?"

Eine Welle aus Ärger durchströmte meinen Körper. Er tat ja gerade so, als sei ich eine Wilde. „Natürlich, mein Prinz. Falls Sie vergessen, ich bin im Schloss aufgewachsen."

Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert. „Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, Isabella." Ulrich ließ seinen Blick über meinen Körper wandern. „Du bist wirklich sehr hübsch. Kaum zu glauben, dass du keine wahre Prinzessin bist."

Erneut fühlte ich meinen Kopf rot werden, doch dieses Mal aus Wut. „Also können nur Prinzessinnen hübsch sein, mein Prinz?", erwiderte ich kühl.

Er lachte leise. „Nein, ich wollte dich nur etwas provozieren. Du bist wirklich sehr erfrischend." So, erfrischend fand er mich also. Ich wandte den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster. „Und außerdem", flüsterte er auf einmal neben meinem Ohr und schickte den nächsten Schauer durch meinen Körper. „dein Kopf passt jetzt viel besser zu der Farbe deines Kleides." Erneut lachte er leise und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer, ließ mich mit meinen verwirrenden Gefühlen allein.

Um mich abzulenken, trat ich vor den großen Spiegel. Mir stockte der Atem. Ulrich hatte Recht: ich HATTE mich verwandelt. Mein Haar fiel in seidenen Locken statt in filzigen Knoten auf meine Schultern und das teure Kleid schmeichelte meiner Figur, wie es sonst sicher keines meiner eigenen Kleider gekonnt hätte. Ich drehte mich einmal um mich selbst und lächelte, als der Rock des Kleides um mich herum schwang. Mein Herz klopfte schneller, während meine Augen zu dem silbernen Diadem in meinen Haaren wanderten. Was würde passieren, wenn jemand den Betrug bemerkte? Was geschah dann mit mir? Erneut ergriff die Angst von mir Besitz und ich begann zu zittern. Wenn der König erfuhr, dass ich geholfen hatte ihn zu täuschen, würde er mich vermutlich in den Kerker werfen lassen. Vielleicht ging sein Zorn so weit, dass ich gehängt und morgens von den Krähen zerhackt werden würde – dies hatte ich oft bei Verrätern beobachten müssen. Andererseits... wenn ich mich dem anderen König widersetzte, würde es mir vermutlich nicht viel besser ergehen. Ein wenig vielleicht. Aber war diese Aussicht auf eine mildere Strafe es wirklich wert, mir die Chance entgehen zu lassen mit Edward zu tanzen? Nun musste ich mein Spiegelbild wieder anlächeln.

Könnten sich meine Träume heute Nacht erfüllen?


	6. Bewährungsprobe

_Habe mich beeilt, hier ist schon der nächste Teil, weil ich nicht weiß, wie viel ich die nächsten Wochen schaffen werde._

_Danke für die Reviews von Celesoan (Danke nochmal für den Hinweis ^^ ), _

_littleSURICAT (ich mag Ulrich momentan auch lieber ;-) ) _

_und Lily (da werd ich ja ganz rot ^^ danke schön)_

_So, viel Spaß =) Jetzt kommt Prinz Edwaaard ins Spiel_

* * *

**„_We don´t talk anymore,  
I´d give anything to hear your voice.  
I would do better  
if I could go back."_**

**_(Keri Noble)_**

„Hör auf, zu schwitzen!", murrte meine 'Mutter', Königin Mathilde, und ließ mich von einer Zofe erneut abpudern.

„Verzeiht.", murmelte ich nur und starrte auf die große Holzdoppeltür. Hinter dieser Tür lag entweder die Erfüllung meiner Träume oder mein Todesurteil, denn sobald ich durch diese Tür trat, würden das Bankett sowie meine Prüfung beginnen. Mein Puls raste.

„Ulrich, da bist du ja endlich! Wir sind die letzten!", seufzte Königin Mathilde, warf ihrem Sohn einen tadelnden Blick zu und legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Mannes. Die Diener öffneten die Tür, jemand kündigte König und Königin an, dann waren sie verschwunden.

„Komm!", murmelte Ulrich, außer Atem, da er sich offensichtlich abgehetzt hatte, und hielt mir den Arm hin. Ich ahmte die Haltung seiner Mutter nach.

„... und der Thronfolger, Ihre königliche Hoheit, Prinz Ulrich, sowie seine Schwester, Prinzessin Sophia." Ich spürte, wie Ulrich sich in Bewegung setzte und beeilte mich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Sobald wir durch die Tür traten, verschlug es mir den Atem. Ich hatte schon oft beim Dekorieren oder nach einem Ball beim Aufräumen geholfen, doch nie war mir ein Blick während des Festes vergönnt gewesen. Die vielen edel gekleideten Männer, die Frauen in den wunderschönen Kleidern, der Kronleuchter, der die ganze Pracht hervorhob und die vielen Blumen... es war unmöglich, alles zu benennen. Plötzlich blieb Ulrich stehen. Verblüfft sah ich auf und bemerkte, dass Ulrichs Eltern gerade von König Charles begrüßt wurden. Ulrich verneigte sich und ich beeilte mich, einen demütigen Knicks hinzulegen und meinen Blick zu senken. Ulrich begrüßte König Charles und kurz darauf erschien Charles Hand, um mir wieder in eine aufrechte Position zu helfen. Ich ergriff sie und richtete mich auf, sah ihn offen an und bemühte mich um ein Lächeln, doch diese kalten dunklen Augen hatten mich schon immer verrückt gemacht.

„Prinzessin Sophia.", sagte er leise und deutete einen Handkuss an. „Es ist eine Freude, Euch endlich in meinem Schloss begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich habe schon viel von Eurer Schönheit gehört."

„Ich freue mich, Euer Land kennen lernen zu dürfen, mein König.", spulte ich den Satz ab, den Mathilde mir beigebracht hatte, und neigte den Kopf zu einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

König Charles ließ meine Hand los und wandte sich nun an all seine Gäste. „Nun, da war alle versammelt sind, kann das Festmahl beginnen!" Damit trat seine Frau an seine Seite und gemeinsam begaben sie sich Richtung Nebenraum, in welchem das Essen stattfand. Er hatte mich also nicht erkannt. Was mich eigentlich nicht wundern sollte, immerhin war ich für ihn gleichgestellt mit Dreck.

„Tief durchatmen, du hast den schwierigsten Teil überstanden.", wisperte Ulrich und schenkte mir ein Lächeln, das ich ungewollt erwidern musste. Verlegen senkte ich den Blick, während er leise gluckste und mir erneut den Arm hinhielt, der für mich nun mehr eine Stütze darstellte. Viel befreiter als zuvor, ließ ich mich von ihm zum Bankett geleiten. Wie versprochen war mein Platz neben seinem gedeckt. Wir traten vor den Stuhl und warteten darauf, dass die restlichen Gäste sich einfanden.

Schließlich hob König Ulrich, am Kopf der Tafel, seine Hände. „Setzt euch, meine Freunde." Die Diener schoben uns die Stühle heran und wir ließen uns nieder.

„Unglaublich, dass wir uns nicht mal selbst hinsetzen können, he?", flüsterte Ulrich mir zu. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen und ich blickte ihn dankbar an, da er sich so sehr bemühte, mir die Situation so einfach wie möglich zu machen, bevor ich erneut die Gesellschaft musterte. Als mein Blick jedoch geradewegs auf mein Gegenüber traf, fiel mir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Grüne Augen blickten unverhohlen in meine. Mein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus.

„Königliche Hoheit.", riss mich ein Diener aus meiner Trance und servierte mir die Vorspeise. Verwirrt starrte ich auf den kleinen Teller, traute mich nicht, noch einmal hoch zu sehen. Ich spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, und verfluchte mich dafür.

„Alles in Ordnung?", murmelte Ulrich neben meinem Ohr. Ich nickte schnell und griff wie alle anderen nach dem Besteck, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu richten. Nach ein paar Bissen hattet ich jedoch eine viel bessere Idee und griff nach meinem Weinglas, trank in großen Schlucken. Der Mann zu meiner linken murmelte entsetzt. Ich bemühte mich nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen, als der Geschmack sich auf meiner Zunge ausbreitete. Ich hatte vorher nie Wein getrunken, wusste aber um die berauschende Wirkung und gerade die wollte ich mir nun erarbeiten.

„Sophia.", sagte Ulrich leise und sah mich lächelnd an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Stell das Glas weg. Du brauchst dich nicht betrinken, um es durchzustehen."

Ich seufzte leise, nickte jedoch und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch. „Tut mir Leid. Es macht mich nur nervös." Er schenkte mir noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und wandte sich von mir ab, um sich mit der Prinzessin zu seiner rechten zu unterhalten. Durch den wenigen Wein mutig geworden, hob ich meinen Blick. Edward beachtete ich jedoch nicht mehr und unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Jasper. Beide sahen heute Abend sehr gut aus. Jasper war mit seinen blonden welligen Haaren und den warmen blauen Augen zu einem richtigen Blickfang herangewachsen und Edward... war nun einmal Edward. Ich seufzte und stocherte in meiner Vorspeise.

Ulrich räusperte sich leise, als die Vorspeise abgeräumt wurde. Fragend sah ich ihn an. Er runzelte die Stirn und musterte mich mit einem Ausdruck, der mir verriet, dass er sich nicht ganz wohl fühlte. „Was ist los?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Meine Mutter wollte, dass ich dir noch etwas nahe lege.", murmelte er und senkte den Blick.

„Und?", fragte ich verwirrt, als er nicht weitersprach.

„Nun ja", fuhr er fort, „deine oberste Priorität sollte sein, Prinz Edward zu betören."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Ihn zu betören?"

Er winkte ab. „Nicht, dass du dich unsittlich verhalten sollst. Du sollst bloß sein Interesse wecken. Jedoch", eindringlich sah er mich nun an, sein Gesicht ganz nah an meinem, „lass dich bitte nicht auf ihn ein. Das rate ich dir dringendst."

Ich hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. „Warum?"

Missmutig wandte er sich seinem eben erschienen Zwischengang zu. „Weil er den Mädchen, die er einmal hatte, nie wieder Beachtung schenkt."

Ich starrte ihn einige Augenblicke an. Wieso sprach er so, als hätte Edward schon Dutzende in sein Bett eingeladen? Mein Atem stockte. War das vielleicht der Fall? Nicht nur die wenigen Geschichten, die ich auf dem Hof aufschnappte, sondern auch noch eine Dunkelziffer? Erneut sah ich zu Edward und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass er gerade mit dem schönen dunkelhäutigen Mädchen neben ihm flirtete. War das sein Opfer für die heutige Nacht? Plötzlich hob er den Blick, so schnell, dass ich nicht wegsehen konnte. Er musterte mich eingehend, sah mir dann wieder in die Augen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, den ich definitiv nicht von ihm kannte.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mich kurz entschuldige und etwas frische Luft auf dem Gang schnappe?", murmelte ich Ulrich zu und senkte meinen Blick.

Er zögerte, nickte dann jedoch. „Die Königin selbst hat sich auch schon erhoben, ich denke, ein paar Momente kannst du raus gehen. Aber beeil dich." Ich nickte und verließ die Tafel geradezu fluchtartig.

Vor dem Ballsaal angekommen, lehnte ich mich an die kühle Steinwand und schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch. Ich hatte meine Gefühle ein wenig unterschätzt. Eigentlich sollte ich überglücklich sein: Ein schönes Kleid, teurer Schmuck, ein Ball und Edward, der mir beim Essen direkt gegenüber sitzt und mich NICHT ignoriert. Aber sein Blick war nicht der Blick gewesen, den ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Zum ersten Mal, nach jahrelangem Hoffen, sah er mich an, doch gab mir nicht mehr als ein Gefühl, die Beute zu sein.

Vielleicht war mir auch einfach der Wein zu Kopf gestiegen. Möglicherweise schätzte ich alles vollkommen falsch ein. Ulrich kannte doch bestimmt auch nur die Gerüchte um Edward und nicht Edward persönlich. Und Edwards Blick... vielleicht hatte er nicht mir gegolten.

Als ich die Augen öffnete und ihn an der Wand gegenüber lehnen sah, wusste ich, dass ich falsch lag. Ich fühlte mich wie ein ängstliches Reh, das seinem Jäger geradewegs in die Falle geriet.


	7. Der Ball

Soo, hab weitergeschrieben. Leider dauert das im Moment etwas länger, weil ich mitten in den Vorabiklausuren stecke.

Hoffe, dieses Mal habe ich keine Namen verwechselt ;-) Sonst bitte wieder darauf aufmerksam machen.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„_If thats the way you love,_

_you've got to learn so much."_

_(Colbie Callait)_

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht stieß er sich von der Wand ab und schlenderte auf mich zu. Mein Herz überschlug sich. So lange hatte ich gehofft, einige Augenblicke mit ihm allein verbringen zu dürfen.

„Welch eine Ehre, Euch endlich wiedersehen zu dürfen.", durchschnitt seine sanfte Stimme die Stille, bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut. Er verbeugte sich und ergriff meine Hand, platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrem Rücken.

Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. „Prinz Edward.", erwiderte ich lediglich zur Begrüßung und deutete einen Knicks an.

Noch immer hielt er meine Hand, musterte mich von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor ein unwiderstehliches Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte. „Ihr werdet mit jedem Tag schöner, Sophia."

Mein Lächeln verschwand. Schnell wandte ich den Blick ab. Ich hätte hierauf vorbereitet sein sollen. Doch ein kleiner Teil in mir hatte wohl zu hoffen gewagt, dass er mich nach all den Jahren noch immer erkennen würde.

„Prinzessin?", fragte Edward verwirrt und suchte meinen Blick. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Ich atmete tief durch und sah ihn an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich danke Euch, Prinz.", sagte ich kühl.

Er blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Ich spürte die Röte in meine Wangen steigen und dankte dem dunklen Flur, dass er es verbergen würde. „Habe ich Euch gekränkt, Prinzessin?"

Ob er mich gekränkt hatte? Definitiv. Und mir war bewusst, dass mein Gesicht dies auf keine Weise versteckte. „Nein, das habt ihr nicht.", erwiderte ich, konnte trotzdem die folgenden Worte nicht stoppen, als sie auch schon den Weg durch meinen Mund gefunden hatten: „Aber ich habe nicht das Verlangen, Komplimente zu hören, die schon Millionen andere Mädchen von euch erhielten!" Verdutzt trat er einen Schritt zurück und gab mir somit Raum zur Flucht. Schnell eilte ich durch die Tür zurück in den Saal, während ich Edwards Augen auf meinem Rücken spürte.

Als ich mich auf meinem Platz niederließ, wurde ich von Ulrich schon erwartet. „Was ist passiert?"

Ich schnaubte. „Es ist nichts passiert! Und es ist auch alles in Ordnung!", fuhr ich ihn heftiger an als gewollt und griff nach meinem Weinglas, um den Inhalt mit wenigen großen Schlucken zu trinken. Ulrich räusperte sich, ließ mich jedoch in Ruhe. Kurz darauf erschien Edward und ließ sich auf seinen Platz mir gegenüber sinken, sah verstört zu mir. Ich funkelte ihn kurz an, widmete mich dann, ohne für den Rest des Festessen noch einmal den Blick zu heben, meinem Teller und fragte mich nicht nur ein Mal, weswegen ich eigentlich so wütend war.

*

„Willst du mir nun vielleicht einmal verraten, weswegen du jede einzelne Speise geradezu erdolcht hast?", fragte Ulrich mich nach dem Festessen, als die Gesellschaft sich wieder in dem Ballsaal befand. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sogar den Pudding."

Ich seufzte leise. „Verzeih mir. Ich habe mich nun wieder unter Kontrolle.", murmelte ich reuevoll und ließ den Blick durch den Saal wandern, um festzustellen, wie vielen mein Verhalten aufgefallen war. Die einzigen Augen, denen ich begegnete, waren grüne. Sofort verdunkelte sich mein Blick wieder.

Ulrich folgte meinem Blick und sah erschrocken zu mir. „Was hat er getan?"

Verblüfft schaute ich zu ihm auf, musste dann lächeln. „Das ist wohl das erste Mal, dass jemand nicht sofort davon ausgeht, dass ich diejenige bin, die etwas getan hat."

Nun musste er ebenfalls lächeln. „Nun... bei Prinz Edward ist das für mich kaum eine Frage. Außerdem... " Er senkte die Stimme. „... macht dein Kleid jegliche Schuldzuweisung unmöglich."

Verlegen sah ich nach unten. „Es ist ja nicht mein Kleid."

„Mhm." Er wendete den Blick von mir, grinste jedoch breit.

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Noch einmal sah er mir in die Augen, bevor er sich zu meinem Ohr beugte. „Eigentlich ist es auch nicht das Kleid, sondern der Inhalt, der mich so sehr ablenkt." Ich riss meine Augen auf und fühlte das Blut in meinen Kopf steigen, bevor Ulrich über meine Reaktion lachte und sich für einen Moment entschuldigte, um mit entfernten Verwandten zu reden. Meine Augen folgten ihm geschockt. Ich war mir sicher, dass er seine Worte nicht böse gemeint hatte. Doch nie zuvor hatte ich so etwas von einem Mann gehört und das Gefühl, möglicherweise begehrt zu werden, hatte für mich etwas erschreckendes.

Ich atmete tief durch und schlenderte durch die Menge. Die wohlhabenden Menschen unterhielten sich angeregt, lachten und betranken sich mit dem teuersten Wein. Wenn sie nur wüssten, dass jemand wie ich sich unter ihnen befand.

„Oh, Prinzessin Sophia!", riss mich eine dröhnende und bereits lallende Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich in die Augen von König Charles. „Eine so bezaubernde Dame sollte auf einem Ball nicht einsam sein!"

Ich fühlte die Abscheu in mir wachsen. „Ich amüsiere mich, mein König, keine Sorge."

„Unsinn! Ich sehe Eurem Gesicht an, dass Ihr euch männliche Begleitung wünscht!", gluckste er und drückte einem vorbei eilenden Bediensteten den Weinkelch in die Hand, schüttete die Hälfte über ihn. „Wie wäre es mit einem Tanz?"

Mein Körper frierte ein. Ich hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, mit König Charles zu tanzen. Er war mir zuwider. Er führte sinnlose Schlachten, ihm waren die Soldatenleben egal, für ihn zählte territoriale Erweiterung, Reichtum und Macht. Doch würde ich den Tanz ablehnen, wäre dies eine große Beleidigung, und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie meine 'Mutter' Königin Mathilde dann mit mir anstellte. Vermutlich würde sie mich auffressen. „Ich möchte Euch keine Umstände bereiten, mein König.", erwiderte ich zittrig.

Doch Charles legte den Arm um mich. „Aber, aber, Prinzessin!" Seine Augen lagen eindeutig in meinem Ausschnitt. „Ihr werdet doch einen König nicht abweisen!" Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam mich. Wollte er damit andeuten, dass er noch mehr von mir verlangen würde, als diesen einen Tanz? Was sollte ich darauf nur antworten, ohne mich ins Unglück zu stürzen? „Ich - "

„Verzeiht, Vater, aber Prinzessin Sophia hat den nächsten Tanz bereits mir versprochen.", drang eine leise, jedoch feste Stimme an mein Ohr. Überrascht blickte ich auf und sah in die Augen von Prinz Edward. Mein Mund klappte auf.

„Hat sie das?", murrte der König und musterte mich.

Verwirrt sah ich zu Edward, der mich eindringlich ansah. So setzte ich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln für Charles auf. „Verzeiht, mein König. Natürlich nur wenn Ihr erlaubt."

Unwillig ließ er mich los, nickte. „So ungern ich es auch zugebe, aber mir fällt es schwer, meinem Sohn einen Wunsch abzuschlagen." Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Er ergriff meine Hand und deutete einen Handkuss an. „Dann hoffe ich auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt."

Ein unangenehmer Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, doch ich knickste nur und versuchte mich in einem Lächeln, bis er sich abwendete. Tief atmete ich durch.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig.", wisperte Edward mir zu. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, hatte ganz vergessen, dass er noch da war.

„Ich muss Euch wohl danken.", seufzte ich und senkte den Blick.

„Das müsst Ihr wohl." Sein Grinsen war hörbar.

Ich nickte, deutete einen Knicks an und sah wieder auf in seine schmunzelnden Augen. „Dann danke ich Euch hiermit, Prinz. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen angenehmen Abend." Ich wollte mich an ihm vorbei schieben, doch er trat mir in den Weg. Verblüfft sah ich ihn an.

„Ihr schuldet mir einen Tanz.", lächelte er und sah mir tief in die Augen.

Ich schluckte und senkte den Blick, da mir seine Nähe unangenehm war. „Ich bin keine gute Tänzerin.", versuchte ich mich herauszuwinden.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr eine wundervolle Tänzerin seid."

„Aber - "

„Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass mein Vater Verdacht schöpft?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an. Ich wusste, er hatte gewonnen. Doch das fühlte sich nicht richtig an... ich hatte so lange mit ihm tanzen wollen. Weswegen sträubte ich mich?

Er setzte ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf und ergriff ohne ein weiteres Wort meine Hand, zog mich auf die Tanzfläche, auf der sich bereits einige Paare eingefunden hatten. Die Musiker begannen sofort zu spielen, als sie Edward auf der Tanzfläche erspähten. Dieser verbeugte sich vor mir. „Darf ich bitten?" Ich schluckte hart, sank jedoch in einen tiefen Knicks, bevor er mich wieder hochzog und eine Hand an meine Hüfte legte, mit der anderen meine umschloss. Widerwillig legte ich meine freie Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Ich weiß, Euch sind Komplimente zuwider, aber... " Er musterte mich. „Ihr seht wirklich wundervoll aus, Sophia."

Ich starrte in seine Augen. Als ich nichts erwiderte, sondern ihn einfach nur ansah, verschwand sein Grinsen. „Prinzessin?" Ich antwortete nicht.

Als wir den Tanz begannen, überkam mich ein dumpfes Gefühl. Dieselbe Taubheit, die mich vor wenigen Tagen noch beim Putzen auf dem Gang vor seinem Gemach gefunden hatte, prasselte nun hundert Mal stärker auf mich ein. Ich riss mich von Edwards Augen los und beobachtete die Menschen um uns herum, die uns Platz gemacht hatten und uns nun bewundernd dabei beobachteten, wie wir über das Parkett schwebten. Edwards Augen, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehörte mir. Ich senkte den Blick und biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Prinzessin... ", hörte ich nun wieder Edwards leise, sanfte Stimme. „wollt Ihr mir nicht sagen, was Euch bedrückt?"

Ich ließ meine Augen über seine Gestalt wandern und blieb erneut an seinen Augen hängen.

Er legte wieder ein Lächeln auf. „Wollen wir vielleicht in den Garten gehen?"

Tief atmete ich durch. „Nein, ich denke, ich werde mich nach dem Tanz zurückziehen."

Edward stockte, bewegte sich jedoch weiterhin perfekt. Dann lächelte er und zog mich näher, beugte sich dicht an mein Gesicht. „Ihr müsst nicht die Unnahbare spielen."

Meine Verwirrung musste mir wohl im Gesicht stehen.

Er lachte. „Ich habe Euch durchschaut, Sophia. Ihr wollt mein Interesse erwecken, indem Ihr schwer zu haben seid." Edward seufzte hörbar. „Das habe ich schon bei so vielen Damen erlebt."

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich ungläubig. Dachte er etwa, das würde mich jetzt beeindrucken?

„Keine Sorge.", zwinkerte er mir zu. „Ihr habt mein Interesse schon geweckt, als ich Euch zum ersten Mal erblickt habe. Heute Abend kann Euch keine Dame in den Schatten stellen."

„Heute Abend?", fragte ich stumpf, starrte ihn an. Sein Lächeln schwand erneut. Offensichtlich verstand er nicht, warum ich mich nicht freute. Ich versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken, versagte jedoch kläglich. „Bitte entschuldigt mich.", wisperte ich, zweifelte sogar daran, dass er es hören konnte. Wir blieben stehen, ich knickste schnell. Edward hatte kaum Zeit, sich zu verbeugen, als ich auch schon durch die Menge nach draußen hastete. Ich wusste zwar nicht, ob ich schon gehen durfte, doch das interessierte mich im Moment nicht.

Eilig hastete ich durch die Gänge, rannte fast Johanna und Helene um, die sich mit zwei Fremden kichernd unterhielten und mich neugierig musterten, als ich vorbei eilte.

Als ich endlich den vierten Stock erreichte, brach ich schon beinahe durch die Tür zu meinem Gemach, knallte sie hinter mir wieder zu. Ich warf mich auf ein Bett und begann zu schluchzen.


	8. Ein ganz normaler Tag

Vorabi endlich vorbeiiii!  
Da gibts doch direkt nen neuen Teil ;)

So, vielen Dank für die Reviews von

littleSURICAT: Reviewe da, wo du möchtest ^^ solang es ein Review ist, bin ich glücklich =)

Celesoan: Oh, vielen Dank :) ich bemühe mich, aber jetzt gehts langsam richtig aufs Abi zu. Bald ist es aber endlich vorbei und dann hab ich mehr Zeit^^

Lily: Dankeschön =) Tja, wer weiß schon, was er genau will ^^

dan the man: :D Ja, lieber meine FFs lesen, statt so ne blöde HA machen ^^

Jenny: Dann bin ich ja froh, endlich eins reinstellen zu können =)

-x-PortmanAngel-x- : :P ja ich weiß, aber Bella darf ja auch mal ne DramaQueen sein^^

Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**„Über alles hat der Mensch Gewalt.**

**Nur über sein Herz nicht."**

_(Friedrich Hebbel)_

Ich erwachte, als die Sonne durch meine geschlossenen Lider schien. Mühsam öffnete ich meine geschwollenen Augen. Noch lange hatte ich geweint und nun, da ich eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte, fragte ich mich, warum ich eigentlich so sensibel reagiert hatte.

Ich schlug die Decke zurück und tapste barfüßig zum großen Fenster. Von meinem Zimmer hatte ich einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Garten. Die Gärtner arbeiteten bereits fleißig, schnitten die Hecken zu kunstvollen Figuren und gossen die unter der Hitze leidenden Blumen. Die Fackeln, die für den Ball gestern aufgestellt worden waren, waren bereits verschwunden. Hinter dem kunstvoll verzierten Garten befanden sich die hohen Gräser, in denen Edward und ich als Kinder verstecken gespielt hatten.

Es hätte keine Überraschung sein dürfen, dass Prinz Edward auf eine Eroberung für eine Nacht aus war. Doch dass er mich nicht einmal erkannte, als er mir so tief in die Augen blickte, widersprach all meinen Tagträumen, in denen ich mich seit Jahren in der stickigen Küche verloren hatte.

Nun war es wohl für mich Zeit, erwachsen zu werden.

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin.", riss mich meine persönliche Kammerzofe Julienne aus meinen Gedanken. Sie war so leise eingetreten, dass ich sie nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Guten Morgen.", lächelte ich sie an, glücklich darüber, endlich mal von etwas anderem als der schrillen Stimme meiner Mutter aus dem Bett getrieben zu werden.

Sie knickste und kam dann zu mir, um mir beim Ankleiden behilflich zu sein. Dank der Schneiderin hatte ich nun eine große Auswahl an wunderschönen Kleidern. Es fiel mir sogar schwer, die Freizeitkleider als schlicht zu bezeichnen. Doch ich war so kostbare Stoffe einfach nicht gewöhnt.

Nachdem die Zofe mich in ein leichtes, hellblaues Kleid gesteckt hatte, begab ich mich in die Privatgemächer von Prinz Ulrich. In seinem zweiten, als Arbeitszimmer genutzten Raum war der große Tisch zum Frühstück gedeckt.

Kurz nach mir trat Ulrich ein. „Guten Morgen, Sophia.", lächelte er vorsichtig und musterte mich. Es war klar, dass er meinen Abgang gestern mitbekommen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Ulrich.", erwiderte ich leise und ließ mich an dem Tisch nieder. Er tat es mir gleich und bedeutete den Dienern, den Raum zu verlassen.

Eine Weile aßen wir stumm. Um meine Gedanken davon abzuhalten zum letzten Abend zu wandern, versuchte ich mir auszurechnen, wie lange meine Mutter wohl für das Festmahl von gestern in der Küche gestanden hatte. Doch natürlich war das mehr als sinnlos. Davon abgesehen, dass es mich überhaupt nicht interessierte, wurde mein Verstand ständig von den grünen Augen beherrscht, die mich seit etwa zehn Jahren verfolgten. Das Brot, obwohl so viel frischer und schmackhafter als das, was ich gewohnt war, wirkte trocken auf meiner Zunge und blieb fast in meiner Kehle stecken. So legte ich nach kurzer Zeit Gabel und Messer von mir, besann mich nur aufs Trinken.

Ulrichs genervtes Stöhnen unterbrach meine deprimierenden Gedanken. „Könntest du mir vielleicht endlich verraten, was gestern Abend vorgefallen ist?" Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Alles, was ich mitbekommen habe, war, dass du mit diesem Edward getanzt hast – ganz zur Freude meiner Mutter übrigens – und kaum wende ich den Blick ab, bist du auf und davon!" Halb vorwurfsvoll, hab mitleidig lagen seine Augen auf mir.

Ich stellte vorsichtig den Kelch ab, senkte reuevoll meinen Blick. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Ulrich. Ich hätte nicht einfach gehen dürfen.", erwiderte ich leise. „Aber ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich... ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Das war alles zu viel. Das ist nicht meine Welt, weißt du? Aber das wird nicht erneut vorkommen." Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, doch ich hatte wirklich nicht den Drang, Ulrich über meine kindliche Schwärmerei in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Einige Augenblicke musterte er mich prüfend, atmete dann resignierend aus. „In Ordnung. Vermutlich hätte ich damit rechnen müssen." Er beugte sich ein Stück zu mir und legte seine Hand auf meine. „Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir. Du passt so perfekt in deine Rolle, dass ich manchmal vergesse, dass du das alles nicht gewohnt bist." Eindringlich blickte er mir in die Augen.

Ich spürte die Röte in mein Gesicht steigen und sah schnell auf meinen Teller. „Ich habe Euch nichts vorgeworfen, also habt keine Schuldgefühle wegen mir.", wisperte ich.

Ulrich räusperte sich leise. „Ich mache mir aber Sorgen um dich, Isabella. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Ich – "

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Diener trat ein, verbeugte sich. Schnell entzog ich Ulrich meine Hand und war sogar teilweise erleichtert über die Unterbrechung.

„Prinz Edward wird bald zur Jagd aufbrechen wollen. Ihr werdet eingeladen, daran teilzunehmen.", setzte er uns mit nasaler Stimme in Kenntnis.

„Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen.", erwiderte Ulrich. Der Diener verbeugte sich erneut und verließ wieder den Raum. Ulrich seufzte. „Tut mir Leid, aber du wirst ein paar Stunden alleine verbringen müssen. Vielleicht kann ich eine andere Prinzessin finden, die ebenfalls Zeit hat. Oder ich – "

„Oh, macht Euch keine Sorgen.", unterbrach ich ihn schnell. „Ich werde alleine zurecht kommen." Ehrlich gesagt wäre es mir mehr als willkommen, ein paar Stunden ohne Aufsicht verbringen zu dürfen.

Er lächelte mich nicht ganz überzeugt an, nickte jedoch. „Ich werde nicht zu lange fort sein." Das bezweifelte ich. Edwards Jagden konnten manchmal bis in die Nacht gehen. Er liebte es, am späten Abend fast alleine durch den Wald zu reiten. Doch das würde ich Ulrich lieber vorenthalten. Er erhob sich. „Dann werde ich mir etwas Passenderes anziehen."

„Ich wünsche Euch eine erfolgreiche Jagd.", erwiderte ich und erhob mich ebenfalls. Ulrich nickte noch ein letztes Mal, verschwand dann in seinem Schlafgemach.

Ich verließ seine Räumlichkeiten und trat unschlüssig auf den langen Flur. Was sollte ich mit meiner vielen Zeit nur anfangen? Ich war es nicht gewohnt, so viel davon vergeuden zu dürfen. Normalerweise würde ich nun das Geschirr spülen oder den Boden des Ballsaals putzen müssen. Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung. Als ich um eine Ecke bog, quiekte ein junges Mädchen vor mir auf und flitzte davon. Offensichtlich eine Dienerin, der, wie mir, gesagt wurde, sie solle sich nicht von den feinen Herrschaften sehen lassen. Auf einmal kam mir eine Idee und ich wusste, was ich tun wollte.

*

Der Geruch von Leder und Pferdemist drang in meine Nase. Marie befand sich vor dem Stall im Hof, striegelte gerade einen pechschwarzen Hengst. Ihre blonden, kurzen Haare hatte sie mit einem dreckigen, roten Tuch nach hinten gebunden. Der Schweiß glänzte auf ihrer Stirn. Auch wenn es erst Vormittag war, strahlte die Sonne wieder ungnädig auf die arbeitenden Menschen, die mich verwirrt und mit großen Augen musterten, als ich an ihnen vorbei schritt, jedoch gehorsam eine Verbeugung andeuteten. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen näherte ich mich meiner nichtsahnenden besten Freundin, stellte mich genau hinter sie. Dann holte ich tief Luft. „Vor einer halben Stunde habe ich nach einem gesattelten Pferd verlangt! Wo ist es?! Der Verantwortliche wird sofort in den Kerker gebracht!"

Vor Schreck schmiss Marie die Bürste fort, traf einen eiligen Stallburschen am Hinterkopf. Langsam drehte sie sich mit aufgerissenen Augen zu mir. „Oh, es tut mir so Leid, Madame!" Schnell fiel sie in einen tiefen Knicks, starrte mich noch immer an. „Ich bin heute allein im Stall. Die Herrschaften wollen zur Jagd und... " Plötzlich runzelte sie ihre Stirn, musterte mich eingehend. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen. „Isabella?", flüsterte sie irritiert.

Ich lachte leise. „Du kannst es genau so wenig glauben wie ich, hm?"

Marie richtete sich wieder auf. „Aber... aber... das kannst du doch nicht machen!" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Was, wenn du erwischt wirst? Du ziehst einfach das Kleid von einer Adeligen an?! Ja, bist du denn wahnsinnig – "

Ich riss die Augen auf und drückte ihr schnell meine Hand auf den Mund. „Psst! So ist das nicht! Ich spiele eine Prinzessin namens Sophia, weil die krank im Bett liegt, aber Prinz Edward heiraten will und deshalb zeigen muss, dass sie nicht krankheitsanfällig ist oder so – für die Thronfolger, weißt du? Ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder wollten, dass ich in ihre Rolle schlüpfe, weil ich ihr so ähnlich sehe!" Langsam entfernte ich meine Hand wieder, sah Maria erwartungsvoll an.

Sie starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Unglauben an. „Du bist tatsächlich wahnsinnig geworden.", erwiderte sie tonlos.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Vermutlich.", stimmte ich ihr zu, denn so ganz konnte ich das, was ich ihr gerade in Kurzform mitgeteilt hatte, selbst nicht glauben.

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin.", ertönte auf einmal eine melodische, mir wohlbekannte Stimme hinter mir, jagte eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper. Als ich mich umdrehte, erblickte ich Prinz Edward, der Maria und mich neugierig betrachtete. „Wollt Ihr ausreiten?" Marias Mund klappte ungläubig auf. Ich trat ihr unbemerkt auf den Fuß.

„Oh nein, ich wollte nur Eure Pferde bewundern.", log ich und blickte zu dem glänzenden Rappen vor mir, um Edward nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Er trat an das Pferd, tätschelte seinen Hals. „Ihr mögt Pferde?"

Schnell nickte ich. „Oh ja, selbstverständlich!" Um meine Aussage zu untermauern, lächelte ich das Pferd an.

„Gut.", erwiderte Edward. „Dann solltet Ihr mitkommen."

„Mitkommen, wohin?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Na, zur Jagd. Ihr begleitet mich!", antwortete er, als wäre das keine große Sache. Ein Schock fuhr durch meinen Körper. War das denn üblich, dass Prinzessinnen die Männer auf der Jagd begleiteten?

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee wäre.", beeilte ich mich zu sagen, doch Edward winkte ab.

„Es ist mein Wunsch, Prinzessin. Und Ihr könnt mein Pferd nehmen." Damit nickte er zu dem schwarzen Hengst vor uns, drehte sich dann an Maria. „Sattelt Ihn für Prinzessin Sophia und für mich mein zweites Pferd!" Dann lächelte er mir kurz zu. „Wir sollten über gestern Abend sprechen." Und schon wandte er sich dem Gehen zu.

Unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen, starrte ich bloß auf seinen Rücken.

„Oh Mann.", murmelte Maria neben mir. „Du hast wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt, hm? Na ja... viel Glück bei der Jagd!" Damit ließ sie mich stehen, um den Sattel zu holen.

Verloren starrte ich den sehr jungen, wilden Hengst an und fluchte leise vor mich hin. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich Prinz Edward heute eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen und ein wenig Zeit für mich haben wollte, wurde ich nun vor ein ganz anderes Problem gestellt. Ich hatte Edward gerade vorgeschwärmt, wie sehr ich Pferde mochte.

Und konnte nicht einmal reiten.


	9. Lügen haben kurze Beine

Es geht weiter.

Danke für die Reviews von Celesoan (oh Mann, was würd ich ohne dich machen^^) , Jenny und -x-PortmanAngel-x-

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„_Wenn die Unfähigkeit einen Decknamen braucht,_

_nennt sie sich Pech."_

(Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)

Panisch hielt ich mich an dem Sattelknauf fest.

„Du musst die Zügel schon in die Hand nehmen.", riet mir Marie und musterte mich mit einem schiefen Blick.

Wie in Zeitlupe ließ ich mit einer Hand los, griff langsam nach vorne und erreichte die Zügel. Schnell schnappte ich diese und ergriff erneut den Knauf. Als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, nicht reiten zu können, musste ich natürlich mit Sophias unpraktischem roten Reitkleid in einem unbequemen Damensattel sitzen. Nicht, dass ich in einem normalen Sattel mehr Halt gehabt hätte.

Ungeduldig schnaubte Edwards Pferd unter mir, schabte mit den Hufen. „Ich will ein anderes Pferd!", jammerte ich und sah Marie flehend an. „Ein älteres, kleineres! Ein Pony!"

„Da kommst du leider nicht raus, Süße.", meinte Marie mitleidig und half mir, mein rechtes Bein ordnungsgemäß über dem linken zu positionieren. „Lass ihn einfach hinter den anderen Pferden herlaufen. Konzentriere dich bloß darauf, nicht herunter zu fallen!"

„Bla, bla, bla.", murrte ich und starrte auf den glatten Pferdehals, der unruhig zuckte. „Gibt es nicht ein altes Pferd, welches Edwards ähnlich sieht?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Nach kurzem Überlegen schüttelte Marie den Kopf. „Wir hatten eines, aber es hat nach dem König geschnappt und wurde deshalb zum Schlachter gebracht." Ich rümpfte die Nase. Ein neuer Grund, König Charles nicht leiden zu können.

„Seid Ihr bereit, Prinzessin?", ertönte Edwards erfreute Stimme neben mir. Ich blickte auf ihn hinunter.

„Aber natürlich, ich... ich bin ja so was von bereit! Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" Ich selbst bemerkte, wie schlecht ich lügen konnte. Doch Edward schien meine zittrige Stimme nicht weiter aufzufallen.

„Nun denn. Dann lasst uns zu den anderen aufschließen. Sie erwarten uns bereits. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Uccello. Er ist noch ziemlich wild.", teilte er mir stolz mit und schwang sich auf seinen weißen Hengst. Ich verdrehte die Augen über dieses Klischee. Der Prinz auf dem weißen Pferd. Meine Laune verschlechterte sich zunehmend.

„Ich wünsche eine erfolgreiche Jagd, Prinzessin Sophia.", kicherte Marie mir zu. Ich schenkte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick. Edwards Pferd setzte sich in Bewegung und als könnte 'Uccello' – wer auch immer auf einen merkwürdigen Namen gekommen ist – es ist nicht mehr aushalten, trabte er ihm sofort hinterher. Starr vor Angst, klammerte ich mich am Sattel fest, darauf bemüht, die Zügel nicht loszulassen. Wir näherten uns einer kleinen Gruppe von Männern, unter der sich auch Ulrich, auf einem großen, braunen Pferd, befand. Ungläubig sah er uns entgegen. Hilflos blickte ich ihn an.

„Meine Herren!", begrüßte Edward die Männer und blieb vor ihnen stehen. Glücklicherweise tat mein Pferd es ihm gleich. „Ich hoffe, es ist kein Problem, dass ich Prinzessin Sophia eingeladen habe, mit uns zu kommen." Sofort erklang verneinendes Gemurmel. Na klar, Edward. Als würde sich hier irgendeiner trauen, dir zu widersprechen. „Gut. Dann kann die Jagd losgehen!", freute er sich, zwinkerte mir kurz zu. Dann setzte er sich als Erster in Bewegung. Natürlich folgte der Rappe ihm wieder, mit mir auf seinem Rücken. Erfreut, dass ich ja offenbar neben ihm reiten wollte, lächelte Edward mich an. Verzweifelt erwiderte ich das Lächeln.

Schon bald hatten wir den Wald erreicht. „Na, dann wollen wir mal!", forderte Edward sein Pferd auf und schon galoppierte er los. Mein Klammergriff verstärkte sich, als Uccello ihm nur zu gerne hinterher fegte. „Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott... ", murmelte ich immer wieder. „Mach doch bitte langsamer, Pferd... du bekommst auch ganz viele Möhren." Unbeeindruckt preschte Uccello vorwärts.

„Wollt Ihr mich etwa herausfordern, Sophia?", drang Edwards Lachen an mein Ohr. „Na schön, wie Ihr wollt. Machen wir ein Wettreiten!" Zu meinem größten Entsetzen spornte er sein Pferd noch weiter an. Ohne mein Zutun raste Uccello hinterher. Ich wurde auf und ab geschüttelt, meine Beine nutzlos an nur einer Seite des Pferdes. Als ich ihm panisch in die Mähne griff, schnaubte er ärgerlich auf und beschleunigte nochmals, als wolle er mich damit bestrafen.

Elegant wich Edward allen Ästen und Zweigen aus, während mein Gesicht vermutlich schon ganz zerkratzt war. Ich hörte auf Maries Rat, konzentrierte mich darauf, nicht hinunter zu fallen, und fragte mich verzweifelt, wann diese Hölle endlich ihr Ende fand.

*

Langsam schritten unsere Pferde nebeneinander her. „Gegen Euch hat man ehrlich keine Chance.", schmunzelte Edward. „Ihr reitet wohl schon sehr lange?"

Nervös lachte ich auf und versuchte mit einer Hand meine zersausten Haare zu glätten.. „Ja... selbstverständlich." Ich musste ihm ja nicht erzählen, dass ich vor Angst fast gestorben war. Noch immer zitterte mein ganzer Körper.

„Eurer Frisur hat das nicht gerade gut getan.", neckte er mich und betrachtete meinen vermutlich kaum noch vorhandenen Dutt.

„Ja... naja.", seufzte ich. „Da lege ich im Moment nicht so viel Wert drauf."

Edward atmete hörbar aus. „Also... es wird wohl ein wenig dauern, bis die anderen zu uns aufgeschlossen haben. Vielleicht sollten wir die Zeit nutzen."

Misstrauisch sah ich zu ihm. Die Zeit nutzen?

„Ich meinte, dass wir über gestern Abend reden sollten!", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Offenbar hatte er meine Gedanken erraten. Nun räusperte er sich. „Bin ich Euch zu nahe getreten?"

Ich senkte den Blick, als ich mich an den letzten Tag erinnerte. „Nein, keine Sorge, Prinz."

„Nenn mich Edward.", murmelte er.

„Edward." Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Allein mit ihm im Wald zu sein fühlte sich sich so vertraut an. Wie früher. „Mir war gestern nicht ganz wohl. Das ist alles."

„Ihr lügt.", erwiderte er und schenkte mir ein Lächeln. Überrascht musterte ich sein Gesicht. Ulrich hatte mir meine Lüge sofort abgekauft.

„Vielleicht.", wisperte ich.

„Nun... ich habe nicht gelogen, als wir tanzten." Eindringlich sah er in meine Augen. „Eure Schönheit kann nichts in den Schatten stellen."

Ich schnaubte und wandte den Blick ab. „Ja. Gestern Abend konnte das wohl niemand.", meinte ich bissig.

Plötzlich hielt Edward sein Pferd an. Verwundert tat ich es ihm gleich. „Das war es?", fragte er und ein Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle. „Deswegen seid Ihr fortgelaufen?"

Ich schluckte und trieb Uccello – mit einiger Mühe – dazu an, weiter zu gehen.

„Wartet, Prinzessin.", seufzte Edward und schloss zu mir auf. „Ich wollte mich nicht über Euch lustig machen."

„Das habt Ihr aber.", knurrte ich und starrte angestrengt auf den Waldboden. „Ihr tut es noch." Ich hörte ihn genervt aufstöhnen.

„Weshalb seid Ihr so empfindlich?"

„Empfindlich?" Mein Kopf schoss zu ihm.

„Ja. Empfindlich.", wiederholte er langsam, als sei ich begriffsstutzig. „Als hätte ich das gestern gesagt, um Euch zu erzürnen."

„Darum geht es gar nicht.", fauchte ich zurück.

Nun ebenfalls erzürnt, starrte er mich an. „Hättet Ihr dann vielleicht die Freundlichkeit, mir zu erklären, was der Grund für Eure Launen ist?"

„Meine – meine Launen?", schnaubte ich. „Das fragt Ihr tatsächlich mich? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die schwierigere Person von uns beiden bin!"

„Und woher wollt Ihr das wissen?", giftete er zurück. „Wie gut könnt Ihr mich nach bloß einem Tag kennen, Prinzessin?"

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen, Edward!", stöhnte ich frustriert.

Verwirrt blinzelte er und öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern. In diesem Moment hörten wir sich nähernde Hufgeräusche. „Prinz Edward, vor Euch!", rief ein älterer Mann. Verwirrt sah ich nach vorne und erblickte einen Hirsch, der nun ängstlich davon laufen wollte. Der Mann, der nach Edward gerufen hatte, zückte enthusiastisch sein Gewehr, zielte genau. Kurz darauf ertönte ein lauter Schuss.

Ob er den Hirsch nun erwischt hatte oder nicht, konnte ich nicht sagen, da Uccello augenblicklich, von dem plötzlichen Schuss erschrocken, gen Horizont preschte. Mit mir auf seinem Rücken.


	10. Der Retter auf dem weißen Pferd

So, es geht weiter mit einem etwas längeren Teil.

Danke für eure lieben Reviews =)

Celesoan: Mit der Fixierung könntest du Recht haben ^^ Tja, Edward ist nun einmal ein langsamer Denker =D zumindest hier, bei mir. Danke, dass du mich immer auf die Fehler aufmerksam machst. Wenn ich lange Zeit an so einem Teil sitze und immer wieder Sätze ausbessere, fallen mir die blödesten Fehler oftmals nicht auf ^^ die Vorabiklausuren sind zum Glück vorbei, aber trotzdem danke, denn jetzt geht's aufs „richtige" Abitur zu ;)

Jenny: Oha, vielen Dank :D Bella mag es, sich in unangenehme Situationen zu katapultieren ;) Hab mir Mühe gegeben mit dem 'Schnell weiterschreiben' .

Lily: Danke schön =) ach, ein wenig muss Bella leiden. Tut ihr ja auch mal gut ^^

-x-PortmanAngel-x- : Ich mich auch, ich hab glaub mit neun oder so mal geritten und seit ich in hohem Bogen vom Pferd gepurzelt bin nie mehr xD Na, dann bemühe ich mich, die beiden noch öfter streiten zu lassen ;)

Viel Spaß, meine Lieben!

* * *

„_Is it so hard,_

_to give me what I need?"_

_(Kelly Clarkson)_

Uccello raste durch die königlichen Wälder. Panisch klammerte ich mich an den Sattelknauf, jeder klare Gedanke gelähmt vor Angst. Der Wind rauschte in meinen Ohren, trieb Tränen in meine Augen. Die Umgebung hüpfte holprig und verschwommen auf und ab.

„Brrr... komm schon! Komm, mach langsamer!", versuchte ich Uccello zu beruhigen. „Bitte, bitte hör auf zu rennen!" Verzweifelt biss ich mir auf die Lippe. „Uccello, bleib stehen!", versuchte ich es bestimmter. Unbeeindruckt von meiner zittrigen Stimme, rannte der Hengst immer weiter. Plötzlich teilten sich die Bäume und ich fand mich mitten auf einer Lichtung wieder. Das hohe Gras kam mir merkwürdig bekannt vor.

Auf einmal Uccello sprang über einen Baumstamm. Erschrocken schlang ich die Arme um seinen Hals. „Hör auf... hör auf... ", wimmerte ich. Meine Füße baumelten hilflos in der Luft, waren längst aus den Bügeln geschleudert worden.

„Uccello!", ertönte eine männliche Stimme hinter mir. Ich konnte mich nicht umdrehen, um nachzusehen, wer mir gefolgt war, doch zu meinem Erstaunen reagierten die Ohren des Pferdes auf das Geräusch, zuckten nach vorne. Das Hufgetrampel kam näher. „Uccello, steh!" Abrupt hielt der Rappe. Da ich niemals damit gerechnet hätte, dass das Pferd etwas so Simples reagieren würde, traf mich das sofortige Bremsen unvorbereitet. Im hohen Bogen flog ich über Uccellos Hals. Ängstlich kniff ich die Augen zusammen, fühlte, wie ich unsanft und mit einem lauten Plumpsen auf dem harten, ausgetrockneten Boden aufkam.

„Sophia!", hörte ich meinen Verfolger erschrocken japsen. Kurz darauf konnte ich vernehmen, wie er selbst auf den Boden sprang und zu mir eilte. „Sophia, seid Ihr verletzt?"

Murrend öffnete ich meine Augen. Edward beugte sich über mich. Wie betäubt betrachtete ich wunderschönen grünen Augen. Dann begann ich hemmungslos zu lachen. Verwirrt nahm Edward einigen Abstand.

„Seid Ihr auf den Kopf gefallen?", fragte er besorgt.

Ich beruhigte mich nur schwer, atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur... " Ich seufzte kichernd. „Der Prinz auf dem weißen Pferd ist zu meiner Rettung geeilt!"

Nun musste auch Edward schmunzeln. „Und was bekommt der Prinz dafür?"

„Gar nichts, er kam ja zu spät!" Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und setzte mich auf, besah meinen Körper, um festzustellen, ob irgendetwas verletzt war.

„Euer Kleid könnt Ihr wohl wegschmeißen.", murmelte Edward. Erschrocken folgte ich seinem Blick. Meinen Rock zierte ein langer Riss.

„Verdammt!", ärgerte ich mich. Was würde Königin Mathilde nur dazu sagen? Vielleicht konnte ich den Rock nähen und das Kleid weit hinten im Schrank verstecken.

„Na, Prinzessinnen fluchen doch nicht!", neckte Edward mich amüsiert, räusperte sich dann jedoch und wurde wieder ernster. „Tut mir Leid. Das mit dem Schuss. Fürst Leopold hatte keine Ahnung, dass Uccello noch nicht auf die Jagd trainiert ist."

„Warum wolltet Ihr ihn dann mit zur Jagd nehmen? Also, Euer Pferd.", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich wollte ihn langsam daran gewöhnen. Auf mich hört er ja.", seufzte Edward. „Es war eine dumme Idee, ihn Euch zu überlassen ohne Euch in Kenntnis zu setzen."

„Hm.", machte ich bloß und fummelte an meinen Haaren herum, die bereits halb aus dem Zopf heraus gefallen waren. Mit einiger Mühe löste ich den Knoten ganz und meine Haare fielen mir erlöst auf die Schultern. Ich blickte wieder zu Edward, der mich nachdenklich betrachtete. „Was ist los?"

Ertappt lächelte er mich an. „Nichts. Du bist schön.", erwiderte er leise. Inzwischen hatte ich diese Worte schon so oft von ihm gehört. Doch dieses Mal klang es anders. Ehrlicher.

„Hör auf damit.", murmelte ich trotzdem und errötete leicht. Er grinste mich an, erhob sich und bot mir die Hand. Dankbar ergriff ich sie. Mit ein wenig zu viel Schwung zog er mich auf meine Füße. Unbeholfen stolperte ich und wäre erneut hingefallen, hätte Edward mich nicht aufgefangen.

„Vorsicht.", wisperte er besorgt. Sein Gesicht war kaum fünf Zentimeter vor meinem. „Ich glaube, der Sturz hat Euch doch ein wenig mitgenommen." Ich schluckte und senkte den Blick. Edward räusperte sich wieder. „Zu unserer Diskussion vorhin... es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch beleidigt haben sollte. Wir sollten nicht streiten."

„Ich habe überreagiert.", murmelte ich, hielt den Blick gesenkt. Ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals. „Natürlich... kann ich Euch nicht schon nach einem Tag kennen, geschweige denn Euer Wesen beurteilen. Verzeiht." Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Alles in mir wehrte sich gegen diese Lügen. Tief atmete ich durch und entzog mich seinem Griff, trat einige Schritte zurück. Ein Windstoß prallte angenehm gegen meinen erhitzten Kopf. Die langen Grashalme bogen sich unter seiner Kraft.

Laute Hufgeräusche drangen an mein Ohr. „Königliche Hoheiten!" Als ich aufblickte, erkannte ich unsere Jagdgruppe. Schnell waren sie bei uns.

Ulrich sprang von seinem Pferd, betrachtete mich panisch. „Sophia, bist du in Ordnung?"

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. „Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut. Ich kenne mich mit jungen Pferden nicht so gut aus." Erleichtert atmete Ulrich aus, musterte Edward jedoch misstrauisch. Ich folgte seinem Blick und erkannte, dass Edward mich gedankenverloren anstarrte. Augenblicklich spürte ich wieder die Hitze in meine Wangen steigen.

„Prinz Edward?", versuchte es ein Mann, den ich als Fürst Leopold identifizierte. Edward blinzelte, sah mir noch einmal nachdenklich in die Augen, wandte sich jedoch dann an den Fürsten.

„Ich denke, Ihr solltet Euch entschuldigen, Fürst."

Die Gruppe verstummte. Nur das Rauschen des Windes war zu hören. Verwirrt warf ich einen Blick zu Ulrich, welcher die plötzliche Anspannung genau so wenig verstand wie ich. Fürst Leopold wandte seinen Kopf langsam in meine Richtung, betrachtete mich kalt. „Verzeiht... Prinzessin.", sagte er steif.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert.", erwiderte ich mit belegter Stimme. „Kein Grund zur Sorge."

Ein falsches Lächeln zierte nun seine Lippen. „Wie erfreulich zu hören." Ich glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Nun... ich denke, Sophia sollte die Jagd hier abbrechen. Ein Arzt sollte ihren Zustand beurteilen.", schlug Edward vor.

„Oh, ein Arzt ist nicht nötig.", beeilte ich mich zu sagen.

„Edward hat Recht.", stimmte Ulrich ein. „Ich, als Sophias Bruder, werde sie zum Schloss geleiten. Du kannst mein Pferd nehmen, Sophia. Ich werde – "

„Oh, was wäre ich nur für ein Prinz, wenn ich Spaß habe, während meine Gäste leiden?", fiel Edward Ulrich lächelnd ins Wort. „Natürlich werde ich Eure Schwester geleiten. Ihr könnt die Jagd fortsetzen, Prinz Ulrich."

Geschockt weiteten sich Ulrichs Augen. „Das ist wirklich nicht – "

„Ich bestehe darauf!", unterbrach Edward ihn abermals, doch dieses Mal deutlicher. „Immerhin ist Uccello mein Pferd." Verwundert beobachtete ich das Duell der unfreundlichen Blicke..

„Ich kann auch einfach alleine – ", begann ich.

„Nein!", schossen Edward und Ulrich zeitgleich. Ich zuckte zusammen. Sie waren sich zumindest darin einig, dass ich es nicht ohne fremde Hilfe bis zum Schloss schaffen würde. Vermutlich sollte ich darüber entrüstet sein, doch es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ich mich auf dem kurzen Weg tatsächlich verirren oder verletzen würde.

„Nun, dann wäre das geklärt.", lächelte Edward Richtung Ulrich, verneigte kurz seinen Kopf. „Ich wünsche weiterhin eine erfolgreiche Jagd, Prinz." Damit schnappte er sich die Zügel von Uccello und blickte mich erwartend an. Ich warf Ulrich einen hilflosen Blick zu und beeilte mich, die Zügel von Edwards anderem Pferd zu ergreifen.

„Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen, Sophia.", sagte Ulrich und blickte mich eindringlich an, als wolle er mir bedeuten, mich in Acht zu nehmen.

„Natürlich. Bis später, Ulrich.", erwiderte ich leise.

„Nun denn!", rief einer der mir unbekannten Herren. „Lasst uns in den Wald zurückkehren!" Und damit spornte er sein Pferd an. Ulrich schickte Edward einen warnenden Blick, bevor er dem Mann als Letzter folgte.

Ich atmete tief durch, als ich wieder mit Edward allein war. Verunsichert blickte ich zu ihm und sah, dass er mich lächelnd betrachtete. „Dann wollen wir mal.", meinte er leise. Ich nickte bloß und gemeinsam setzten wir uns in Bewegung, verließen auf der entgegensetzten Seite die Lichtung.

*****

Eine Weile liefen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Die Nachmittagssonne drang durch die Baumwipfel, ließ Edwards Haar geradezu leuchten. Seufzend betrachtete ich den weißen Hengst neben mir. Makellos strahlte mir sein Fell entgegen. Die Stellen, auf die die Sonne traf, taten vor Reinheit fast in den Augen weh. Im Gegensatz zu Uccello schien dies ein ruhigeres und älteres Pferd zu sein. „Wie heißt er?", fragte ich nachdenklich.

„Wie heißt wer?", schreckte Edward auf. Anscheinend war er wieder in Gedanken gewesen.

„Euer zweiter Hengst hier.", erklärte ich und strich bewundernd über die seidige Mähne.

„Ach. Mein zweiter Hengst.", grinste Edward und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eine Stute."

„Oh." Überrascht musterte ich das Pferd neben mir. „Tut mir leid, ich kann so etwas nicht gut unterscheiden."

Edward lachte auf. „Ihr könnt das nicht unterscheiden?"

Ich errötete. „Natürlich kann ich das unterscheiden!", erwiderte ich verärgert. Er sollte mich nicht für dumm halten. „Aber ich... nun, ich... schaue mir _das_ nicht so gerne an."

„_Was_ seht Ihr Euch nicht so gerne an, Sophia?", fragte er unschuldig, doch seine Augen blitzten amüsiert. Als mein Kopf noch heißer wurde, lachte er wieder. Weswegen mussten sich alle Männer ständig darüber amüsieren, dass ich schnell rot wurde?

„Wie heißt es denn nun?",fragte ich verärgert. Edward seufzte, richtete seinen Blick, plötzlich erneut nachdenklich geworden, in die Ferne.

„Es ist eigentlich das Pferd meiner Tante, Esme. Sie ist die Frau des italienischen Königs und kommt nur selten zu Besuch, daher hat sie mich gebeten, ihr Pferd öfters mal zu bewegen. Zwar haben wir auch dafür Diener, doch sie meint, alle außer ihr und mir würden den Gang des Pferdes ruinieren." Er schmunzelte. Offenbar mochte er seine Tante sehr. Sein Gesicht wirkte viel entspannter als sonst. „Sie hat das Pferd Bellissima genannt. Das bedeutet 'wunderschön' im Italienischen. Mir gefällt der Name nicht so sehr. Er klingt ein wenig übertrieben, findest du nicht?"

„Hm, vielleicht.", erwiderte ich bloß und musste lächeln. „Aber andererseits ist sie ja wunderschön."

„Ja, das ist sie." Liebevoll musterte er die Stute. Ich bekam das Gefühl, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken erneut ganz woanders. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er sich selbst zurück in die Wirklichkeit holen wollen. „Das mit Fürst Leopold tut mir leid.", wechselte er plötzlich das Thema.

„Oh... nicht weiter schlimm.", seufzte ich. „Darf ich fragen, was mit ihm ist?"

„Ihr dürft." Tief atmete Edward durch, schloss kurz die Augen. „Seit Jahren hofft er darauf, dass ich seine Tochter heirate."

Ich schluckte hart, senkte den Blick. „Ach. So ist das."

„Ja. So ist das." Er lächelte mich traurig an. „Aber ich habe ihn schon mehrfach davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass dies niemals der Fall sein wird."

„Warum seid Ihr Euch da so sicher?", fragte ich scheinbar desinteressiert nach und klopfte Bellissima sanft imaginären Staub aus dem Fell.

„Sie ist nicht unbedingt jemand, den ich heiraten würde.", grinste er schief. „Wisst Ihr, sie ist nicht wirklich eine einfache Person. Sie hält nichts davon, sich einem Mann unterzuordnen und wenig Wert auf ein annehmbares Äußeres. Neulich hat sie sich die Haare kurz geschnitten." Edward lachte. „Ihr Vater hofft, eine Heirat mit mir und die Verantwortung, die ihr damit zukommt, würde sie zur Vernunft bringen." Ich kaute auf meiner Lippe herum, nickte bloß. „Prinzessin?" Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Wann würde er diesen Prinzessinnen-Quatsch sein lassen? Schlimm genug, dass er mich Sophia nannte... „Prinzessin, habe ich Euch gekränkt?", fragte er leise.

Ich seufzte. „Nein. Nur nachdenklich gemacht." Einen Moment hielt ich inne. „Falls eine Frau nachdenken darf?", fügte ich ein wenig bissig hinzu und fing mir einen verblüfften Blick von Edward ein.

„Sophia... ich... natürlich dürft Ihr nachdenken, also – " Er blieb stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen, während er mich musterte. „Habt Ihr mich etwa erneut falsch verstanden?"

„Was könnte ich falsch verstehen, mein Prinz?", fragte ich leise. „Ihr habt mir gerade erklärt, was Ihr von einer Frau erwartet und darüber wohl vergessen, dass Ihr mit einer sprecht."

„Sophia.", seufzte Edward und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen Uccello, der ihn sofort neugierig anstubste. „Ich meinte nicht, dass ICH das von einer Frau erwarte. Damit wollte ich Euch lediglich erklären, weswegen der Fürst auf eine Hochzeit hofft." Gedankenverloren streichelte er Uccellos Kopf. „Ich würde jedoch lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich zu etwas anderem erzogen wurde.", murmelte er.

Bei seinem Anblick zog sich mein Herz zusammen. Er wirkte auf einmal so verloren. Unsicher trat ich näher. „Edward... ", begann ich leise, wusste jedoch nicht, wie ich enden sollte. Er hob seinen Blick und schenkte mir ein Lächeln. Ich holte tief Luft. „Ich wollte Euch nichts unterstellen. Verzeiht mir bitte."

Einen Augenblick lang suchten seine Augen mein Gesicht ab. „Wer könnte Euch unterordnen, Sophia?", fragte er dann schmunzelnd. _Vermutlich so gut wie jeder Bewohner des Schlosses_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich senkte den Blick. „Von meinem Pferd abgesehen.", fuhr Edward fort. „Euer Sturz hatte schon etwas Amüsantes an sich."

Zuerst blickte ich ihn verärgert an, musste dann jedoch selbst kichern. „Dabei habe ich Uccello mit Möhren bestechen wollen."

Edward lachte laut auf. „Na, damit hättet Ihr ihn auch unter normalen Umständen nicht locken können." Er griff in seine Tasche. „Seine wahre Leidenschaft sind Zuckerwürfel." Damit streckte er seine Hand Uccello entgegen. Ich konnte kaum blinzeln, schon waren die zwei Zuckerstückchen von Edwards Hand verschwunden. Als hätte Uccello bloß darauf gewartet...

Ungläubig klappte mein Mund auf. „Habt Ihr etwa schon die ganze Zeit Zucker in Euren Taschen?"

Edward warf mir einen unschuldigen Blick zu, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. Dann drehte er sich nach vorne und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Wir sollten uns beeilen! Bald bricht der Abend herein."

Fassungslos sah ich ihm hinterher. Kein Wunder, dass Uccello seinem Herren zu Anfang so bereitwillig gefolgt war. Seufzend wollte ich mich in Bewegung setzten, als –

„Komm schon, Bella!", rief Edward.

Mein Körper fror ein. Unfähig mich zu bewegen, starrte ich auf seinen Rücken. Hatte ich mich verhört? Ich musste mich verhört haben. Mich überkam eine große Panik, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich mich womöglich verraten hatte. Doch viel größer, viel intensiver als die Panik, fühlte ich etwas anderes. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, schickte Wellen, bestehend aus einem mir bisher unbekannten Gefühl, durch meinen ganzen Körper und drohte aus meiner Brust zu springen. Hatte er sich erinnert? „Was?", fragte ich matt. Edward war inzwischen stehen geblieben und sah mich wartend an.

„Das Pferd.", erwiderte er. „Ich nenne sie Bella."

Mein Herz sank wieder in sich zusammen, begriff seine Worte, bevor ich es konnte. Schnell schloss ich meinen merkwürdiger Weise offen stehenden Mund wieder. „Oh. Klar.", murmelte ich und senkte den Blick auf meine Füße, bemühte mich, zu Edward aufzuschließen. Die Aufregung wich langsam aus meinen Nerven, machte der üblichen Taubheit Platz. Natürlich hatte er mich nicht erkannt. Eine törichte Annahme.

Nach einer Weile drangen Stimmen an mein Ohr. Als ich aufblickte, erkannte ich, dass wir den Hof bereits erkannt hatten. Marie stand bei den Stallungen. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich erleichtert und neugierig, als sie mich und Edward kommen sah.

Vor den Stallungen blieben wir stehen. Edward übergab Uccello an Marie und wandte sich dann an Bella, ehemalige Bellissima, und klopfte liebevoll ihren Hals.

„Warum nennt Ihr sie Bella?", fragte ich leise, mit belegter Stimme. „Weil es kürzer ist?"

Edward hielt inne, seine Augen hafteten auf dem reinen, weißen Fell. „Nein.", erwiderte er bloß.

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. „Weil es für Euch weniger übertrieben klingt und trotzdem 'Schönes Mädchen' bedeutet?"

Edward lächelte. „So ähnlich."

Ich stöhnte frustriert. „Dann sagt es mir nicht.", murmelte ich motzig.

Edward lachte leise, streichelte noch einmal den Rücken der Stute, fing dann meinen Blick ein und setzte zum Reden an, brach jedoch ab und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich sehe Euch dann hoffentlich beim Abendessen. Prinzessin." Er verneigte sich kurz und wandte sich zum Gehen, fuhr sich grinsend durch die Haare und ließ mich mit erneut klopfendem Herz zurück.

Marie schnaubte neben meinem Ohr und nahm mir das Pferd ab. „Bin ich auch wahnsinnig oder klang seine Einladung zum Abendessen wie eine Einladung in sein Bett?"

Erschrocken sah ich zu ihr. „Was?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch, wenn du jetzt Sophia sein sollst – Edward ist noch immer Edward. Denk besser daran." Damit führte sie 'Bella' in den Stall.


	11. Wenn das einzige Talent dich verfolgt

So, es geht weiter. Hatte etwas Zeit.

Danke für die Reviews.

-x-PortmanAngel-x-: Na, hoffentlich hast du auch auf das neue gewartet ;) Die Schockreaktion hatte ich mir erhofft ^^

Jenny: Hab mich ja schon beeilt ^^ ein wenig wirst du aber noch im Dunkeln tappen müssen. Bin noch nicht gewillt, alles aufzulösen =) Danke

Hila: Puh, die Frage hab ich schon mal gehört ^^ habs extra in das Kapitel eingebaut, weil das auch etwas undeutlich war, tut mir leid. Dem König Charles wurde ja erzählt, dass Ulrichs Vater Bella als seine Geliebte haben will. Somit ist Bella von der Arbeit freigestellt, um Ulrichs Vater „zur Verfügung" zu stehen. Das Gleiche wurde Bellas Mutter natürlich auch erzählt. Und ob es sie jetzt interessiert oder nicht, lass ich mal noch offen =)

Weiß einer von euch, wie man zwei Absätze hintereinander machen kann? Ich bin zu blöd dafür :D Manche Abschnitte sind einfach zu dicht. Naja ^^

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„_Warum es geschah, wusste sie nicht, doch in diesem Augenblick begann sich die Kluft zu schließen, die Kluft, die sich in ihrem Leben aufgetan hatte, um den Schmerz von der Freude zu trennen."_

_(Nicholas Sparks, „Wie ein einziger Tag" )_

_*_

„Ihr seht wunderschön aus, Prinzessin.", seufzte Julienne zum wiederholten Male. „Was täte ich, um solch ein Kleid tragen zu dürfen!" Stumm stand ich wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, konzentrierte mich aufs Atmen und schenkte ihr lediglich einen ungläubigen Blick. Das Kleid war... hübsch. Ohne Frage. Hellblau, mit Edelsteinen besetzt. Doch es konnte noch so wertvoll sein, meine abgeschnürte, hochgedrückte Brust sowie mein Kreislauf wussten dies wohl kaum zu schätzen.

„Sophia, bist du fertig?", ertönte Ulrichs Stimme. Ich wirbelte herum, hatte ihn gar nicht eintreten gehört. Verblüfft betrachtete er mich und ich erwartete schon, dass er in Gelächter ausbrechen würde. Doch stattdessen lächelte er. „Ich dachte, auf dem Ball wärest du wunderschön gewesen. Doch dieser Anblick übertrifft wohl alles." Seine Worte schockten mich. Ich stand hier, gepresst in einen Traum aus Seide, kurz vorm Ersticken, und er fand mich wunderschön? Über meinen Unglauben vergaß ich sogar zu erröten.

„Komm, man erwartet uns bereits.", forderte Ulrich mich auf und ließ seinen Blick erneut zufrieden über meine Gestalt wandern, bevor er mir seinen Arm anbot.

*

Mit kleinen, tippelnden Schrittchen stakste ich an die reich gedeckte Tafel. Heute Abend waren weit weniger Aristokraten versammelt, als es auf dem Ball der Fall gewesen war.

„Setzt Euch, meine Freunde.", rief König Charles mit ausgebreiteten Armen vom Kopf der Tafel und nahm als erster Platz. Ich versuchte, es ihm gleich zu tun, hatte jedoch einige Schwierigkeiten, mich mit einem durch und durch steifen Oberkörper einigermaßen entspannt niederzulassen. Meine Augen betrachteten die vielen Speisen vor uns. Wenn ich auch nur einen Bissen herunter würgen konnte, würde vermutlich mein Korsett platzen und allen um die Ohren fliegen. Ulrich räusperte sich neben mir.

„Geht es dir denn gut? Ich meine... nach deinem Sturz." Er seufzte. „Ich hätte wirklich einen Arzt holen sollen."

„Ach... macht Euch keine Sorgen." Wie oft hatte ich diesen Satz wohl inzwischen schon zu ihm gesagt?

„Isabella.", sagte er leise, damit ihn niemand hörte, und legte seine Hand auf meinen Unterarm. „Versprich mir, dass du sofort Bescheid gibst, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Fühle dich bitte nicht verpflichtet, jegliche Strapazen über dich ergehen zu lassen! Falls du dir Gedanken darum machst, was meine Mutter tun würde, wenn du – "

„Nein!", sagte ich schnell und legte meine Hand auf seine, sah in seine Augen. „Glaubt mir, ich mache das hier wirklich gerne. Ich... tue Euch gerne einen Gefallen." Solange ich dabei in Edwards Nähe sein konnte...

Ulrichs Augen begangen zu funkeln. Oh-oh. Hoffentlich hatte er mich nicht falsch verstanden.

„Ich meine... das Leben, das ich jetzt führe, ist um einiges komfortabler als mein wirkliches Leben. Und da meine Mutter annimmt, dass ich die Mätresse Eures Vaters bin, hege ich momentan nicht wirklich den Wunsch, ihr gegenüber zu treten.", fügte ich schnell hinzu.

„Welch eine Vorstellung. Du... im Bett meines Vaters." Ulrich verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich ab. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Zumindest für den Moment hatte ich seine Gedanken – welcher Art sie auch gewesen sein mögen – zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Die Vorspeise, königliche Hoheit.", erklang eine leise Stimme neben mir. Der Diener und Besitzer dieser Stimme servierte mir eine Pastete. Missmutig starrte ich auf meinen Teller, griff resignierend nach der Gabel. Plötzlich entstand Gemurmel. Neugierig sah ich mich um und entdeckte Edward, der gerade in den Saal gestürmt kam und einen entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung seines Vaters warf, bevor er sich auf seinen Platz mir gegenüber setzte.

„Verzeih mir, ich hatte die Zeit vergessen.", seufzte er zu seinem Bruder, Prinz Jasper, der jedoch bloß die Augen verdrehte und sich dem Essen widmete. Edward griff nach seinem Kelch, um sich atemlos den Inhalt hinunter zu stürzen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf mich. Ich hatte leider keine Zeit, in Deckung zu gehen, bevor die Weinfontäne, welche aus Edwards Mund trat, über den Tisch, bis auf mein Kleid spritzte. Fassungslos starrte ich auf die ertränkten Speisen und die kleine Pfütze, die sich nun auf meiner Pastete bildete, bevor meine Augen zu Edward wanderte. Ihm stand der Schock im Gesicht geschrieben. Seine schönen Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Pr-... Prinzessin... E-Es tut mir leid... ich... ", sprach er in die Totenstille, die nun im Saal herrschte, während der Wein von seinem Kinn tropfte. Ich konnte nicht anders. Der Lachanfall ergriff von mir Besitz, bevor ich ihn erahnen konnte. Der Mann, von dem ich seit Jahren träumte, den ich mehr als alles andere wollte, mit dem ich früher durch wilde Felder gerannt war und mich vor den Erwachsenen versteckt hatte. Hier saß er nun und spuckte mich an. Vor den Adeligen des seines Landes. Laut hallte mein Lachen von den Wänden wieder.

„Du müsstest mal dein Gesicht sehen!", prustete ich. Ulrichs Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.

„Sophia... ich bitte dich." Er klang nervös, doch ich war noch immer nicht fähig, meine Augen von der Szenerie abzuwenden. „Hör auf zu lachen!" Offenbar war ich ihm ernsthaft peinlich. Mit etwas Mühe unterdrückte ich mein Lachen, musste jedoch noch immer vereinzelt kichern.

Edwards Schock wich nun endlich aus seinem Gesicht. Zuerst zuckten seine Mundwinkel, dann überzog es sein ganzes Gesicht. Nun war es an ihm, in Lachen auszubrechen. Die Köpfe der Anwesenden wandten sich von mir zu ihm.

„Oh, Sophia.", murmelte Ulrich. „Was machst du nur? Du vergisst, wo du dich befindest. Du verhältst dich, als wärst du vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden. Wie kannst du lachen, wenn dein Kleid ruiniert ist und dich jemand anspuckt?" Bei seinen Worten blickte ich alarmiert nach unten. Mein Kleid war tatsächlich von dunkelroten Flecken übersät. Ich seufzte. Zumindest war das nicht meine Schuld gewesen.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte ich bloß und hob meinen Blick, betrachtete Ulrich und ärgerte mich, dass nun nicht nur mein Kleid, sondern auch meine gute Stimmung ruiniert war. „Ändern kann ich es jedoch nicht.", fügte ich hinzu. In dem Moment ertönte König Charles dröhnendes Lachen von der Tafel, da die Komik der Situation anscheinend auch bei ihm angekommen war. Sofort brachen auch die anderen Gäste in Gelächter aus. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Heuchler.

„Nun, " , drang des Königs Stimme, wesentlich beruhigter, durch die Reihen. „ich denke, wir sollten Prinzessin Sophia erlauben, sich zurück zu ziehen, um sich von ihren durchnässten Kleidern zu befreien!"

Erneut lagen die Blicke auf mir und dieses Mal brachten sie mich dazu, zu erröten. Verlegen senkte ich den Blick, bevor ich mich erhob, kurz den Kopf verneigte und geradezu aus dem Saal flüchtete. Erneut.

Ich hatte echt ein Händchen dafür, mich in die unangenehmsten Situationen zu katapultieren. Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen hatte ich in Edwards Baderäumen eine Vase zerschmettert, ihn auf dem Gang mit einer wildfremden Frau erwischt, ihn auf meinem ersten Ball mitten auf der Tanzfläche stehen lassen, behauptet, ich könne reiten, war von seinem Pferd gestürzt und nun mein Lachanfall. Ulrich hatte Recht, ich musste tatsächlich wirken wie eine Wahnsinnige.

Als ich den zweiten Stock erreichte, hörte ich schnelle Schritte mir folgen. Verwundert blickte ich über meine Schulter und erspähte Edward. Sofort blieb ich stehen. Sein Gesicht war inzwischen trocken. Nun war er wieder makellos. Wie immer.

„Hey Prinzessin.", lächelte er, als er vor mir stehen blieb.

„Hey Prinz.", gab ich zurück und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Also, das mit Eurem Kleid tut mir leid!" Er räusperte sich. „Zwei Kleider an einem Tag. Eure Mutter wird hoffentlich nicht zu zornig sein."

„Und wenn schon.", winkte ich ab und fuhr mir verlegen durch die Haare. „Verratet Ihr mir vielleicht, warum Ihr mein Kleid ruiniert habt?"

Schief grinste er mich an. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Da kommt man zu einem Abendessen, erwartet nichts Böses und dann sieht man Euch." Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf, während mir mein Lachen geradezu aus dem Gesicht fiel.

„Sehe ich so fürchterlich aus?", fragte ich verunsichert. „So unpassend?"

Seine Augen wurden groß. „Nein! Ich meine... jetzt vielleicht schon, mit all den Flecken." Er lächelte mich entschuldigend an. „Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch! Ihr seht wirklich schön aus. Aber ich habe nie zuvor eine Person gesehen, die ein Korsett trug und sich dabei dermaßen unwohl gefühlt hat! Ihr ward so... steif." Er kicherte leise.

„War das so offensichtlich?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. Dabei hatte ich mir solche Mühe gegeben, es zu verstecken.

„Das kann ich Euch nicht beantworten. Für mich war es das. Ihr saht so unzufrieden aus. Wie ein Kind.", lachte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Lächelnd musterte ich ihn. Er wirkte im Moment so befreit. Ebenfalls wie ein Kind.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hat es mich schon den ganzen Abend genervt, dass alle anderen mich als 'wunderschön' bezeichnet haben, während ich mir selbst absolut lächerlich vorgekommen bin.", gab ich zu. „Ihr seid der Erste, dem es auffällt." Nachdenklich musterte ich ihn. Dieser Edward vor mir wirkte ganz anders, als der Edward, den ich vor wenigen Tagen kennen lernen musste. Im Gegenteil: alle anderen erschienen mir im Gegensatz zu ihm nun regelrecht oberflächlich. Das hier war ein Stück von dem Edward, in den ich mich als kleines Mädchen verliebt hatte.

Mein Edward.

„Darf man fragen, was Euch beschäftigt, Sophia?" Klatsch. Da war sie wieder. Die Ohrfeige, die jedes Mal aufs Neue kam, wenn ich mir für zu lange Zeit eine heile Welt erschuf. Langsam war es genug. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm einfach sagen. Ich war Bella. Bella. Er sollte mich mögen – nicht Sophia. Ich holte tief Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an. Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, trat dicht an mich heran.

„Ach. Nichts.", murmelte ich fasziniert und starrte in seine funkelnden Augen. Sanft strichen seine Finger über meine Wange, meine Halsbeuge. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher. Mein Herz überschlug sich.

„Sophia?", drang Ulrichs Stimme an mein Ohr. Sofort schreckten Edward und ich auseinander, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor mein angeblicher Bruder um die Ecke bog. „Hier bist du.", seufzte er und sah missmutig zu Edward.

„Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nachtruhe, Prinzessin.", sagte Edward leise und ergriff meine Hand, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Rücken, ohne den Blick von meinen Augen abzuwenden. Dann zwinkerte er mir kurz zu, bevor er in den dunklen Gängen verschwand. Doch das unverschämte Grinsen, welches seine Lippen beherrschte, bevor er weg ging, war mir nicht verborgen geblieben.

Er hatte mich beinahe geküsst. Mit heißen Wangen sah ich zu Ulrich.

„Komm.", murmelte er und legte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken, führte mich über den Flur, während sein Blick immer wieder zu der Stelle huschte, an der Edward verschwunden war.


	12. Mondlicht

So, vielen Dank für die Reviews. Geht endlich weiter! Bin noch mitten im Abi, deswegen dauert es länger :/

Viel Spaß!

* * *

_„Wer sich ständig von der Vernunft leiten lässt,_  
_ist nicht vernünftig."_

_(Charles Tschopp)_

Als ich noch klein war, hatte mein Vater mir immer gesagt, ich könnte alles werden, was ich werden wollte. Ich könnte Schneiderin werden. Ich könnte Köchin werden, wie meine Mutter. Ich könnte auf Reisen gehen, die Welt erkunden.

Leise seufzte ich und schlang meine Arme um die herangezogenen Beine, blickte hinaus in die schwarze Nacht und versuchte, die Erinnerungen von mir zu schieben, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als mein Vater noch lebte, war alles anders gewesen. Damals war meine Mutter noch glücklich. Nie hätte ich mir einen Mann und eine Frau vorstellen können, die verliebter und glücklicher waren als meine Eltern. Doch als mein Vater dann krank wurde und wir zusahen, wie das Leben jeden Tag ein wenig mehr aus seinem Körper wich, starb ihr Herz mit seinem.

Von da an trieb sie mir die Weisheiten, die er mir gegeben hatte, schleunigst aus. Ich sollte wenn ich erwachsen werden würde nicht das tun, was mir gefällt. Ich sollte das tun, was mein Überleben sicherte. Ich hatte schnell begriffen, dass meine Mutter im Grunde Recht hatte. Doch den letzten Funken Hoffnung und die verschwommene Erinnerung an meinen Vater, hatte sie mir nicht austreiben können.

Dass ich einmal Prinzessin werden könnte, hatte er mir allerdings verschwiegen.

Seit Jahren hatte ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit gehabt, um mich an ihn zu erinnern. Und wenn ich Zeit gehabt hätte, war ich zu müde von der ganzen Arbeit gewesen. Ich muss auch gestehen, dass ich in freien Momenten fast immer an Edward gedacht hatte. Hoffnungslose Träumereien statt Trauer waren mir immer erfreulicher gewesen.

Ich musste schmunzeln, als ich an den kleinen Jungen mit den grünen Augen dachte, der mich von den Regeln meiner Mutter weglockte. Der mir auch das Gefühl gab, dass ich das Recht auf Freiheit hatte. Durch ihn hatte ich zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod meines Vaters gelacht. Und für kurze Zeit hatte ich gedacht, es würde alles wieder gut werden. Diese Tatsache hatte nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen, dass ich mich in Edward verliebte. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, wüsste ich nicht, wie ich es hätte verhindern können, dass ich mich in ihn verliebte.

In der Ferne bogen sich die hohen Gräser im Licht des Mondes unter einem Windstoß. Lächelnd schwang ich mich von der Fensterbank und lief zur Tür, öffnete sie leise und schlüpfte hinaus.

Natürlich befand sich niemand auf den Gängen, es war weit nach Mitternacht, doch man konnte ja nie vorsichtig genug sein. So schlich ich auf Zehenspitzen über die Flure und die Treppe hinunter, hastete in die Küche und durch die Hintertür hinaus in den Garten. Tief atmete ich die frische, jedoch sehr warme Nachtluft ein und fühlte das saftige Gras unter meinen Füßen. Es tat gut, endlich noch einmal alleine zu sehen, ohne, dass jemand wusste, wo ich mich gerade befand. Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung, spazierte über die überpflegten Gartenwege. Sterne funkelten am Himmel, der Wind streifte sachte Nachthemd. Eine eigentlich wunderschöne Nacht. Trotzdem ergriff eine seltsame Melancholie von mir Besitz, als ich ostwärts wanderte und bald, ein ganzes Stück vom Schloss entfernt, an einem ruhigen See ankam. Hier waren die Gärtner noch nicht gelandet, denn überall wucherten rote und violette Wildblumen sowie Löwenzahn.

Schwach konnte ich mein Spiegelbild an der stillen Wasseroberfläche erkennen. Meine gepflegten Haare, mein seit Jahren endlich wieder ausgeruhter Körper, das kostbare Nachthemd, welches nicht meines war.

Ich griff nach einem Stein, der vor meinen Füßen lag, und warf ihn ins Wasser. Laut plumpste er hinein. Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Wohin soll das noch führen?", murmelte ich zu mir selbst.

„Mit wem sprecht Ihr?"

Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum und erkannte wenige Meter entfernt Edwards Gestalt. Sein Haar war wirr und es war sichtbar, dass er sein weißen Leinenhemd hastig übergestreift hatte.

„Mit mir.", erwiderte ich, unfähig vor Überraschung eine Ausrede zu erfinden. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er trat näher. Seine Augen funkelten im Mondlicht.

„Ich habe Euch von meinem Fenster aus gesehen.", erklärte er leise. Ich nickte bloß. Mir war egal, weshalb er hier war, solange er hier war.

Einige Augenblicke standen wir schweigend voreinander, musterten uns gegenseitig.

„Also,", fuhr Edward fort. „Ihr wollt schwimmen gehen?" Er deutete auf den See.

„Was? Nein." Ich musste lachen. „Ich bin zufällig hier gelandet. Was für eine Vorstellung."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum das?"

Unsicher, was ich erwidern sollte, zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Das gehört sich doch nicht... oder?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

Verblüfft zog Edward eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ihr enttäuscht mich, Sophia."

„Warum das?", fragte nun ich verwirrt.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht genau." Er lächelte wieder und trat noch dichter, sah tief in meine Augen. „Ich dachte nicht, dass Ihr Euch von anderen sagen lasst, was Ihr tun sollt... und was nicht." Ehe ich etwas darauf erwidern konnte, zog er sich kurzerhand sein Hemd über den Kopf und schmiss es von sich. Ich riss die Augen auf.

„Was tut Ihr da?", stammelte ich und spürte die Hitze in meinen Kopf steigen.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte er locker und knöpfte sich langsam die Hose auf. Schnell drehte ich mich um. „Seid Ihr schüchtern, Sophia?" Sein Grinsen war unüberhörbar.

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern, ich bin vernünftig!", rechtfertigte ich mich, doch es klang sehr schwach. Ein lautes Platschen war zu vernehmen. Ungläubig drehte ich mich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Edwards Kopf aus dem See auftauchte. Er strich sich die nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn und blickte erwartungsvoll zu mir hoch.

„Oh, nein!", lehnte ich sofort ab. „Nein, nein, nein. Was, wenn uns jemand sieht?"

Edward seufzte und schwamm zu mir ans Ufer, zerrte an meinem Rock. „Komm rein!"

„Nein!", protestierte ich. „Lasst los!"

„Nein.", erwiderte er bloß und griff nach meiner Hand, zog mich mit einem Ruck ins Wasser.

Prustend tauchte ich wenige Sekunden später auf, hustete ein wenig Wasser aus. Als ich mich beruhigt hatte, erkannte ich Edwards Grinsen vor mir. Kurzentschlossen schlug ich auf seine Schultern ein. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„He!", kicherte er und hielt meine Hände fest und zog mich dicht an sich heran, wurde plötzlich ernster. Aufmerksam musterte er mein Gesicht. „Unglaublich."

„Was?", fragte ich schüchtern. Wassertropfen liefen mir über das Gesicht.

„Ach, nichts.", murmelte er, starrte mich jedoch regelrecht an. „Du erinnerst mich nur so sehr an jemanden.

Mein Herz klopfte schneller. Konnte es sein, dass... ?

„Versteh das nicht falsch... " Verlegen fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „du erinnerst mich an eine alte Freundin, aber mit der hab ich das letzte Mal gesprochen, da war ich... elf oder zwölf oder so."

Mein Mund klappte auf. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Er erinnerte sich tatsächlich. Mein Herz sprang beinahe aus meiner Brust und ein seliges Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Doch mein Verstand zwang mich dazu, den Blick zu senken. „Wir sollten... lieber ins Schloss zurückkehren.", sagte ich leise und ärgerte mich darüber, dass mein Gehorsam selbst jetzt nicht bereit war, die Rolle der Sophia abzulegen. Ich spürte Edwards Körper nah an meinem, bevor seine Hand mein Kinn umfasste und mich zwang, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich werde vernünftig sein, wenn du es wünschst.", flüsterte er fast. „Aber nicht vor morgen früh." Er überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen uns und ließ seine Lippen auf meine sinken.

*

Laute Schritte weckten mich. „Prinzessin, Ihr müsst aufstehen!", drang Juliennes Stimme an mein Ohr. „Ich dachte, Ihr seid schon längst auf den Beinen, da Ihr sonst auch vor mir wach seid!"

Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen. „Ich muss schon aufstehen?" Gähnend setzte ich mich auf. Entsetzen breitete sich in Juliennes Gesicht aus.

„Was habt Ihr mit Euren Haaren angestellt?", fragte sie fassungslos.

Einen Augenblick lang sah ich sie verwirrt an. Dann dämmerte es mir. Richtig, ich war letzte Nacht – besser gesagt, heute früh – mit nassen Haaren schlafen gegangen. „Stehen sie ab?", fragte ich ein wenig belustigt.

„Das ist untertrieben.", murmelte Julienne. „Nun denn, es wurde eh ein Bad für Euch hergerichtet. Ich wüsste zu gerne, wie Ihr dieses Wirrwarr zustande gebracht habt!"

Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als ich an meinen nächtlichen Ausflug dachte. „Gibt es heute etwas zu tun?", versuchte ich abzulenken.

„Heute Abend ist ein Ball!", strahlte Julienne voller Freude. „Viele Gäste aus vielen verschiedenen Ländern werden da sein. Ich bin gespannt, ob es heute bekannt gegeben wird."

Lustlos schwang ich mich aus meinem Bett und streckte meinen Körper, tapste Richtung Badezimmer. „Ob was bekannt gegeben wird?"

Julienne lief hinter mir her. „Na, mit wem Prinz Edward sich verloben wird."

Erschrocken blieb ich stehen und drehte mich zur um, versuchte, das Gehörte zu verdauern. „Er ist verlobt?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Hört mir doch richtig zu, Prinzessin. Er wird sich erst noch verloben. Aber es ist allgemein bekannt, dass sein Vater ihn zu einer schnellen Entscheidung drängen will." Plötzlich tat sie ganz desinteressiert. „Ich habe übrigens gehört, dass der Prinz neuerdings oft von einer gewissen Sophia spricht. Habt Ihr vielleicht eine Ahnung, wen er meinen könnte?"

Ich hatte mich noch nicht von meinem ersten Schock erholt, da kam nun der zweite. Edward sprach oft von Sophia? Das sollte mich freuen, denn die Sophia, die er kannte, war ich. Doch die Sophia, um deren Hand er anhalten konnte, nicht.

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf, um diese grotesken Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ich sollte mir nicht zu viel einbilden. Er hatte mich letzte Nacht geküsst, ja, jedoch wusste ich, dass er mit anderen Mädchen schon so viel mehr erlebt hatte.

„Ich freue mich so für Euch, Prinzessin!", lachte Julienne und ergriff meine Hände. Ich lächelte halbherzig über ihre ehrliche Freude, entzog mich jedoch ihrem Griff.

„Ihr müsst Euch irren. Edward hält bestimmt nicht um meine Hand an. Er... " Nachdenklich biss ich auf meiner Lippe herum. „... er kennt mich doch gar nicht. Nicht richtig."

„Als ob das jemals eine Rolle spielt!", winkte Julienne ab. „Nun kommt, ich möchte Euch für den Ball heute Abend herrichten. Ihr werdet die schönste und glücklichste Prinzessin im ganzen Lande sein!"


	13. Unverhofft kommt oft

Sooo, es geht endlich weiter.

Abi bald rum =) danke für die lieben Glückwünsche

Jenny: Nun, so leicht kann ich's ihr ja auch nich machen, sonst würdet ihr ja nicht lesen ;) Ab heute müsste es öfters Updates geben. Mündliche Prüfung ist vorbei =)

Penelope77: Hatte schon Angst, dass das mit dem See zu kitschig wird, aber gut, wenn es dir gefallen hat :) nun, verlass dich nicht zu sehr auf Edward ^^ der braucht noch ein wenig. Mehr verrat ich nicht ;)

Chrissy80: Hoffentlich enttäusch ich deine Spannung nicht ^^Ja, das mit den Träumerein haben Edward und Bella wohl gemeinsam :) ehrlich gesagt bin ich selbst gespannt, was ich aus der Geschichte mache ^^

MelliRTP: Oh, bitte bitte ^^ keine Ursache :D für so liebe Reviews schreib ich doch glatt hundert Geschichten ;) nun, ich schätze, es wird noch spannender =)

eddybella: Ach, klingt nicht dumm, hab mich selbst schon gefragt, ob ich das zu undeutlich geschrieben haben könnte. Die haben nicht miteinander geschlafen, es ging nicht über den Kuss hinaus ^^ wär ja skandalös. Wird auch noch mal richtig gestellt hier =)

Nun denn, viel Spaß!

* * *

_„Stones taught me to fly_  
_So it's not hard to fall,_  
_when you float like a cannonball"_

_(Damien Rice)_

Alleine schritt ich den dunklen Gang entlang. Spärlich beleuchteten die Fackeln meinen Weg, funkelten in den winzigen kristallklaren Steinen auf meinem wunderschönen Kleid. Vor der großen Doppeltür blieb ich stehen. Von der anderen Seite ließ sich die mir bekannte Musik vernehmen. Jahrelang hatte ich ihr gelauscht, mich auf genau die andere Seite der Tür gewünscht. Und nun trug ich ein Kleid, so wunderschön, aus feinster weißer Seide, mit den wertvollsten Steinen und goldenen Stickereien besetzt. Es glich einem Kunstwerk. Auf meinem kunstvoll frisierten Haar thronte ein Diadem, wie es sich für eine Prinzessin gehörte.  
Trotzdem rebellierte mein Magen bei dem Gedanken, einen neuen Abend in der Welt, die für immer hätte verschlossen bleiben sollen, zu verbringen. Ganz davon zu schweigen, Edward nach der letzten Nacht gegenüber zu treten.

Er hatte mich geküsst. So unerwartet, dass mein Puls noch jetzt vor Schreck schneller schlug. Doch es war schön gewesen, so wunderschön, dass mir dieser Kuss einfach bestätigen musste, dass er der Richtige für mich war. Und doch war ich danach recht schnell aus dem Wasser verschwunden. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ich ein wenig rot, denn mein Nachthemd war vermutlich im nassen Zustand nicht halb so bedeckend, wie es sein sollte.. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was er von meiner Flucht hielt. Es reichte mir schon, dass er noch immer nicht wusste, wer ich tatsächlich war. Doch er erinnerte sich. Wenn diese Erinnerung auch zu schwach sein mochte.  
Mit wild klopfendem Herzen öffnete ich die Tür und schlüpfte durch den Spalt.

„Und deshalb habe ich beschlossen, meine Armee zu vergrößern!", schloss König Charles mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust.

„Ihr wollt Euer Heer erweitern?", fragte Königin Mathilde, meine angebliche Frau Mutter, beeindruckt. „So weit ich mich nicht irre, habt Ihr doch bereits eine überaus beachtliche Anzahl von Söldnern?"

Erfreut über ihr Interesse, fuhr der König mit beeindruckender Lautstärke fort: „Oh, Ihr irrt Euch nicht, meine Liebe! Wohl wahr, mein Heer zählt zu den beeindruckendsten weit und breit. Doch ich werde nicht ruhen, bis es das beeindruckendste der beeindruckendsten Heere wird. Das versteht sich wohl von selbst!"

Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Mathildes Gesicht aus. „Euer Sohn kann sich glücklich schätzen, in ferner Zukunft ein Königreich, wie Ihr es erbaut habt, übernehmen zu dürfen!" Es war deutlich, dass sie wohl eher an die unübersehbaren Vorteile der Allianz dachte, sollte Edward ihre Sophia heiraten wollen.

„Da habt Ihr wohl Recht.", seufzte der König. „Edward ist zwar noch ein wenig ungeschliffen, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich im Laufe der nächsten Jahre zu einem würdigen Thronfolger entwickeln wird. Ich hoffe, seine zukünftige Gemahlin wird ihn immer an seine Pflichten erinnern!" Charles zwinkerte mir zu, bevor er davon schritt, um seine großzügige Aufmerksamkeit weiteren Gästen spenden zu können.

Rechts neben mir atmete Mathilde scharf ein. „Ich hatte es ja kaum zu hoffen gewagt – oh, so ein Glück!", triumphierte sie und wandte sich zu mir um, ergriff meine Hände. „Ich bin so erleichtert, dass du dich an meinen Plan gehalten hast!"

„Plan?", stammelte ich und war ganz verwirrt ob der plötzlichen Nähe.

Sie seufzte glücklich. „Du hast dich rar gemacht. Prinz Edward war an dir interessiert, doch du hast ihn nicht zu nahe kommen lassen. Das muss sein Interesse verstärkt haben!"

Verlegen senkte ich den Blick. Genau das, was sie gerade mutmaßte, hatte Edward mir bei unserem ersten Tanz unterstellt. Doch ich hatte es ganz sicher nicht darauf angelegt. Und nach der letzten Nacht zweifelte ich daran, ob ich ihn nicht doch hatte zu nahe kommen lassen. War das Zwinkern des Königs ein Hinweis auf Edwards Wahl oder nur das, was er selbst erwartete? Mathilde eilte davon, um ihrem Gatten von der Unterhaltung mit Charles zu berichten.

„Das ist doch toll, Sophia.", lächelte Ulrich mir aufmunternd zu. Ein seltsames Glimmen lag in seinen Augen. „Keine Sorge, bald ist all das vorbei, dann müsst Ihr Euch nicht mehr für eine andere ausgeben." Er erfasste meine wieder freie Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Rücken. „Dann müssen wir beide nicht länger Geschwister sein." Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem Magen aus, als Ulrich sich entschuldigte und in der Menge verschwand.

„Wenn man ihn genauer beobachtet, ist es kaum vorstellbar, dass Ihr Geschwister seid."

Ich wirbelte herum, nur um erschrocken zwei Schritte zurückzuweichen, da Edward unsittlich nahe vor mir stand und mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen bedachte.

„Edward!", stieß ich erschrocken hervor und fühlte meine Wangen erröten. Schnell senkte ich den Blick. „Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Naja... " Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Edward war nervös? „So, wie er Euch beobachtet, könnte man die Vermutung hegen, er wolle auch um Euch werben. Aber ich schätze, es ist die brüderliche Verantwortung, die ihn so auf seine kleine Schwester aufpassen lässt."

Verwundert sah ich in sein Gesicht und fragte mich, weshalb er auf einmal so förmlich zu mir sprach. „Auch?"

„Äh, wie bitte?", erwiderte er nicht gerade klug.

Ich räusperte mich leise. „Ihr sagtet, man könne meinen, Ulrich wolle auch um mich werben... Weshalb 'auch'?"

Überrascht blinzelte er. „Ehm... " Seine Augen suchten den Raum ab. „Ich weiß nicht genau, weshalb ich das sagte. Vermutlich, weil ich davon ausgehe, dass Ihr in Eurem Schloss – in Eurem Land – wohl auch einige Verehrer haben werdet."

Es machte mir merkwürdiger Weise Spaß, ihn so hilflos zu sehen. „Ihr geht davon aus?", lächelte ich.

„Natürlich!", sagte er ohne Umschweife. „Ihr seid... also, ich meine... Ihr seid... hübsch."

„An diesem Wort musstet Ihr aber lange überlegen, Prinz.", erwiderte ich gespielt beleidigt und drehte mich weg.

„Oh, nein. Nein!" Er lief einmal um mich herum und grinste wie ein kleiner Junge. „Ich habe nur so lange gebraucht, weil ich kein geeignetes Wort gefunden habe, um Eure wahre Schönheit zu beschreiben!"

Ein Lachen drang aus meinem Mund. „Übertreibt es nicht, Edward!"

Er stimmte in mein Lachen ein. „Verzeiht mir, ich weiß nicht genau, weswegen ich mich so verhalte. Ich fühle mich zugegeben ein wenig ungewöhnlich. Zumindest in Eurer Nähe." Er musterte meine Erscheinung. „Ihr seht tatsächlich wundervoll aus."

Seine Augen wirkten leer.

„Prinz?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Erneut blinzelte er und sein Blick fokussierte sich wieder auf mich. Er lächelte halbherzig. „Ich habe nur an etwas gedacht." Edward schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und bot mir dann seine Hand. „Tanzen wir?"

„Natürlich tanzen wir.", erwiderte ich leise und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor ich meine Hand in seine legte und mich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ.

Hier war er nun, der Moment aus meinen Träumen. Ich in einem kostbaren weißen Kleid, mit einem Diadem und mit Edward, dessen Augen nur mich bedachten. Die Menschen im Saal, die uns bewundernd betrachteten. Geradezu schwebend tanzten wir über den Parkett. Und mit der Zeit verschwammen die vielen Köpfe um uns zu einem Wirbel aus Farben und Geräuschen. Ich erlaubte mir, zumindest für diesen Moment alles vergessen zu dürfen.

„Sophia?", sprach Edward leise.

„Mhm?", antwortete ich, unwillig, mich aus der Traumebene hinauf in die Realität zu begeben.

„Ihr wisst... dass ich bald eine Frau und somit eine zukünftige Königin wählen muss." Er atmete geräuschvoll aus.

„Ja. Das ist mir bekannt.", wisperte ich kaum hörbar. Mein Herz schlug schneller.

„Natürlich werde ich das sehr bald tun müssen. Das gesamte Königreich erwartet meine Vermählung." Ich spürte ihn erzittern.

„Edward?", fragte ich leise. „Geht es Euch gut?"

„Ja! Ja." Sein Lachen drang an mein Ohr, doch es klang ein wenig falsch. „Ich möchte, dass Ihr etwas wisst, Sophia. Ich weiß, dass ich gestern sehr aufdringlich war, doch geschah es nicht nur, weil ich Euch begehre." Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen. Edward verbeugte sich flüchtig, zog mich dann von der Tanzfläche bis in eine Ecke des Saals, nahm meine Hände und sah mich eindringlich an. „Prinzessin.", begann er wieder zu sprechen. „Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht, sollte ich Euch während unseres ersten gemeinsamen Tanzes gekränkt haben. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, von einer Frau die Stirn geboten zu bekommen. Niemand wagt es, mir zu widersprechen, abgesehen von meinem Vater." Immer näher trat er an mich heran, brachte mich dazu, rückwärts zu schreiten, bis ich die Wand in meinem Rücken fühlte. „Umso ehrenwerter sind nun meine Motive.", sprach er leise und suchte mein Gesicht ab.

Nicht verstehend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich – ich verstehe nicht – "

„Heiratet mich, Sophia.", unterbrach er mich. „Werdet meine Gemahlin."

Ich spürte das Blut aus meinem Kopf weichen. „Eure Gemahlin?"

Tief atmete Edward durch, offensichtlich froh, endlich die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben. „Natürlich. Eine Verbindung wäre für Euch von großem Vorteil, meint Ihr nicht auch?"

Absolut unfähig zu denken, starrte ich ihn an. „Was?"

„Die Allianz unserer Länder!", versuchte er mich zu erinnern und wirkte durchaus selbstzufrieden. „Das ist es doch, worauf jede einzelne Familie hier, die mit ihrer Tochter angereist ist, hofft, nicht wahr? Ihr könnt doch nicht leugnen wollen, dass Ihr es nicht darauf angelegt habt! Eure Mutter ist ganz verzückt, sobald ich das Gespräch auf Euch lenke!" Er lachte.

„Ihr glaubt, ich habe es darauf angelegt?", fragte ich tonlos.

Edward blinzelte verwundert. „Sophia, ich bitte Euch." Er seufzte und ergriff meine Hand. „Ihr müsst mir nicht länger etwas vormachen. Ihr habt mich von allen am stärksten beeindruckt. Ich gratuliere, Ihr habt gewonnen." Damit wollte er mir einen Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchen, doch ich entzog ihm schnell meine Hand.

„Ich habe – ich habe gewonnen?", spie ich ihm entgegen, nun endlich fähig, das alles zu begreifen.

Edward zuckte zurück, legte den Kopf schief und musterte mich. „Was habt Ihr?"

„Was ich habe? Ich habe offensichtlich gewonnen! Ist das nicht herrlich?" Wut kam in mir auf. „Soll das etwa Euer Antrag gewesen sein?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Ich meinte doch nicht – "

Erzürnt trat ich auf ihn zu. Nun war er derjenige, der zurückweichte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr Gegenstand eines Wettrennens ward! Und ich bin somit das schnellste Pferd?"

„Prinzessin, ich habe doch nur – ", begann Edward inzwischen genervt, doch ich ließ ihm keine Chance.

„Ihr habt doch nur – was? Ihr habt mir ja nur einen Antrag gemacht, nicht wahr? Wie kann ich es wagen, mich darüber zu empören, was das goldene Prinzchen von sich gibt!" Ein Wutlaut drang aus meiner Kehle. „Das bist doch nicht du!", rief ich plötzlich selbstvergessen. „Was ist aus dir geworden? Du bist ganz anders! Du bist falsch." Ich spürte Tränen in meine Augen steigen. Schnell wollte ich mich abwenden und aus der Halle eilen, übersah dabei jedoch, wie so oft, eine edle, hohe Vase neben mir. Ehe ich reagieren konnte, lag das teure Porzellan auch schon in Scherben auf dem edlen Parkettboden. Schweigen trat um uns herum ein.

Ich stöhnte entnervt auf, war jedoch ganz still, als ich Edwards bewegungslosen Körper erblickte. In seinem Gesicht lag grenzenlose Bestürzung, während er abwechselnd die Scherben, dann mich musterte. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Bella?"

Ich erstarrte. Mein Mund öffnete sich, um ihm zu antworten, schloss sich jedoch genau so schnell wieder.

„Na na na, junge Dame! Ihr gebt uns ja reichlich Grund zu Aufregung!", donnerte Charles Stimme durch den Saal, doch er lachte. „Kümmert Euch nicht um die Vase! Ich werde eine neue kaufen!" Die Gäste stimmten mit lautem Gelächter ein und die Musik begann wieder zu spielen.

„Das ist nicht möglich.", murmelte Edward wie zu sich selbst und wollte noch einen Schritt auf mich zu gehen.

„Entschuldigt mich.", wisperte ich und verließ so schnell ich konnte den Ballsaal.


	14. Der Fall aus den Wolken

Jap, dieses Mal geht es tatsächlich schon etwas schneller weiter ;)

Danke für eure lieben Reviews!

Lily: Oh danke schön :D du sprichst mir ja richtig Mut zu. Nee, eigentlich war gar nichts davon schwer, hab ja genug gelernt. Was mir immer Weg steht, ist meine Nervosität ^^ aber wird schon klappen :)

happyrike: Ja, jetzt hat er's endlich kapiert ^^ Tja, Edward kann eben noch nicht mit Frauen umgehen =) Zwar ist er gut im Verführen, aber wesentlich schlechter im Reden. Na, dann viel Spaß ;)

Hila: Vielen Dank :D Ich geb mir Mühe, es spannend zu halten. Das Kapitel, was jetzt kommt, wird ein wenig anders sein, aber hoffentlich nicht schlecht ;)

BadGirl83: xD macht nichts, das beschreibt es ziemlich treffend ^^ ich hätte es Bella auch sagen lassen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sowas damals schon verwendet wurde ^^ Lg

Chrissy80: Na, Edward musste einfach nachgeholfen werden ;) Und wenn Bella dafür bald das Schloss in den finanziellen Ruin treibt. Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben, mich zu beeilen, aber es ist immer noch recht schwierig, genug Zeit zu finden :/ Naja, das nächste Kapitel müsste ich schleuniger schreiben können =) danke schön

Jenny: :D Hohles Nüsschen passt echt gut. Ja, jetzt geht's so langsam rund in der Welt der Reichen und Schönen :) Danke sehr, ich geb mir Mühe ;)

So, viel Spaß =)

* * *

„_Forever and almost always_

_It ain't right to just love me when you can_

_I won't wait patiently_

_Or wake up every day just hoping that you'll still care"_

_(Kate Voegele)_

Einzelne, nur wenige Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht, als ich in meinem teuren Ballkleid vor dem See saß, in dem Edward mich gestern geküsst hatte, und wütend Grashalme aus dem Boden rupfte. Nun wusste er es. Er hatte mich erkannt. Eine neue Vase hatte ihr Leben lassen müssen, damit er es endlich kapierte. Und sein Schrecken hätte nicht größer sein können.

Frustriert stieß ich die Luft aus meiner Lunge. Die Szene, die ich im Saal hingelegt hatte, hatte rein gar nichts mit meinen ewigen Tagträumen gemeinsam – nichts von einem überglücklichen in-die-Arme-fallen oder Liebe-bis-in-alle-Ewigkeiten-Kuss. Wohl eher grenzenlose Bestürzung. Ich wollte ihm gar nicht unter die Augen treten. Wollte nicht seiner Verachtung ausgesetzt werden. Edward hatte sich seit damals so sehr verändert, dass es mich nicht wundern würde, wenn er mich mit Spott bedachte, sobald er sich sicher sein konnte, dass ich eine einfache Küchenhilfe war. Nun, heiraten würde er mich wohl nicht mehr wollen. Zornig schnaubte ich.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte jemand belustigt hinter mir. Ich erstarrte. Sollte Edward mir tatsächlich gefolgt sein? Ganz langsam erhob ich mich, wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und holte tief Luft, bevor ich mich zu ihm umdrehte.

Doch es war nicht Edward. Vor mir stand ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit braun gebrannter Haut, dunklen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Verwirrt musterte ich ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ich bin Jacob.", erklärte er grinsend, offensichtlich belustigt über mein Gesicht. „Ich habe Euch hier sitzen sehen und wollte mich vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung ist." Tief verbeugte er sich.

„Oh.", murmelte ich nicht sonderlich intelligent. „Ehm... danke. Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut."

„Tatsächlich?" Er legte den Kopf schief. „Das habe ich noch kein Mädchen sagen hören, das in Edwards Klauen geraten ist."

Obwohl mich seine Worte noch tiefer sinken lassen müssten, musste ich auflachen. „Nun, wir haben... wohl alle unsere Talente.", seufzte ich.

„Und sein einziges soll das Herzen brechen sein? Nun, da bin ich doch tatsächlich einmal froh, nicht in seiner Position zu sein!", lachte er. „Ich kenne Edward schon sehr lange. Unsere Familien handeln oft miteinander. Ich komme aus dem Orient."

Verblüfft blinzelte ich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Edward einen Freund aus einem so weit entfernten Land hat!"

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Ich würde mich auch nicht unbedingt seinen Freund schimpfen!"

Obwohl ich den Hintergrund nicht kannte, musste ich kichern. Prinz Jacob war mir durchaus sympathisch.

„Nun... Sophia, richtig?" Abschätzend betrachtete er mich, als ich nickte. „Oder sollte ich Euch Bella nennen?"

Geschockt starrte ich ihn an. Hatte Edward mich bereits verraten? „W-Was?"

Lachend winkte er ab. „Ich stand in Eurer Nähe, als Ihr diese scheußliche Vase von ihrem elendigen Dasein erlöst habt. Und da habe ich mitbekommen, wie Edward Euren Namen plötzlich... nun... verwechselte."

„Ehm... " Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ja... verwechselt. Das hat er wohl."

Jacobs Augen blitzten kurz auf. „Macht Euch nichts vor." Sein Gesicht kam näher und er senkte seine Stimme. „Alle haben hier Geheimnisse. Die Skandale, die entstehen würden, wenn jeder einmal die Wahrheit sagen würde, wären weitaus größer als es Euer kleines Geheimnis ist. Was es auch sein mag." Er zwinkerte mir kurz zu, bevor er wieder lauter wurde. „Prinzessin Sophia, der Ball ist noch in vollem Gange! Erweist Ihr mir die Ehre, mich zurück zu begleiten?" Er bot mir seinen Arm an. Erleichtert lächelte ich ihn an und wollte mich gerade einhaken, als wir unterbrochen wurden.

„Jacob.", erklang Edwards Stimme. Er stand so nah bei uns, dass es mir unbegreiflich war, wie wir ihn nicht hatten bemerken können. Unsicher musterte ich ihn und versuchte abzuschätzen, ob er wütend, schockiert oder gleichgültig war. Doch nichts davon ließ sich ausmachen. Sein Gesicht war eine eiskalte Maske. Und statt mir vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuzuwerfen, ließ er Jacob keinen Moment aus den Augen.

„Oh, guten Abend, Prinz Edward. Welch eine Überraschung.", begrüßte Jacob ihn überschwänglich. „Eine angenehme Nacht, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat.", sagte Edward ohne jegliche Emotion, nagelte Jacob noch einen weiteren Moment mit seinen Blicken fest, bevor seine Augen zu mir huschten. „Kann ich dich... Euch kurz sprechen?" Seine Stimme klang geschäftlich. „Prinzessin Sophia.", fügte er hinzu und hob eine Augenbraue.

Jacob seufzte tief, wollte sich verbeugen, entschied sich dann jedoch anders und ergriff meine Hand. „Auf ein hoffentlich baldiges Wiedersehen, Prinzessin." Sanft küsste er meine Hand, zwinkerte mir noch einmal zu und ließ uns dann alleine. Edward verfolgte ihn mit stechendem Blick, bevor er sich zu mir drehte. Verlegen senkte ich den Blick und wandte mich zum See um.

„Bist du es?", hörte ich ihn leise hinter mir fragen.

„Das weißt du.", seufzte ich und staunte über die Ruhe, die sich plötzlich über mich legte.

Edward schnaubte deutlich und trat neben mich, fasste mich an den Schultern und drehte mich nicht gerade sanft zu sich herum. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Irritiert von seiner Grobheit, starrte ich ihn an. „Warum ich nichts gesagt habe? Hätte es Euch denn interessiert?"

Frustriert ließ er mich los und entfernte sich einige Schritte, fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Plötzlich wirbelte er herum und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. „Du hast mich getäuscht!"

„Ja, das habe ich.", erwiderte ich sachlich. „Ich musste es tun."

„Was ist mit der echten Sophia?", fragte er.

„Sie ist erkrankt." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich musste sie ersetzen, damit Ihr von ihr Notiz nehmt. Ansonsten wäre ich in den Kerker geworfen worden. Und das erschien mir als nicht sonderlich erstrebenswert."

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?", fuhr er mich an. „Du – du hast mich getäuscht! Ich hätte bei meiner Hochzeit eine Sophia getroffen, die ich nicht kenne! Weißt du überhaupt, wie hart ich dafür kämpfen musste, dass ich mir selbst eine Frau wählen darf?"

„Und davon hast du ja reichlich Gebrauch gemacht.", murmelte ich.

Edward ergriff wieder meine Schultern. „Bella, wie konntest du nur? Ich dachte, du wärst Sophia und du wärst – du wärst – "

„Etwas wert?", fragte ich traurig und sah in seine Augen, deren Ausdruck sich bei meinen Worten änderte.

Angewidert ließ er mich los, wandte sich ab. „Und ich mache mir die ganze Zeit sinnlose Vorwürfe, weil ich bei Sophia nur an Bella denken kann – dabei bist du ja beides!" Ein freudloses Lachen drang aus seinem Mund und schickte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Ganz ehrlich, Bella – was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

„Oh mein Gott.", murmelte ich und wollte ihn stehen lassen, doch er ergriff meine Hand und zog mich zurück.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte er noch einmal.

Entnervt riss ich mich los. „Du spinnst doch!", fuhr ich ihn an. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie ich mich die letzten Jahre gefühlt habe? Du hast mich einfach vergessen! Erst erzählst du mir, dass wir tatsächlich als Menschen den gleichen Wert haben können und kurz darauf blickst du nur noch auf mich herab! Oh, nein, warte!" Ich lachte kurz auf. „Du hast ja nicht einmal auf mich herab geblickt – du hast mich überhaupt nicht mehr wahr genommen! Und all die Zeit erlaube ich mir zu glauben, dass irgendein Grund dahinter steckt!"

Sein Blick wirkte verletzt. „Da gibt es auch einen Grund für.", verteidigte er sich, doch ich ließ ihn nicht weiter reden.

„Du bist so eine Enttäuschung, Edward!" Ich stieß ihn vor die Brust. „Es ist eine Schande, zu was für einem Menschen du geworden bist! Früher hast du dich gegen ihre Welt gewehrt!" In Rage deutete ich auf das Schloss. „Und nun? Du bist genau wie sie! Ein Teil ihrer Welt! Ich hoffe, du freust dich über deinen Platz." Er starrte mich geschockt an und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er meine Worte nicht wahr haben. Doch schnell fing er sich wieder.

„Sag mir, was du dir davon erhofft hast!", fuhr er mich an.

„Was?", lachte ich ihn aus. „Ich habe mir gar nichts erhofft! Ich habe bloß meine Pflichten erfüllt!" Ich wusste, dass es so gar nicht stimmte, dass ich keine Hoffnungen gehabt hatte. Doch es war das letzte, was ich vor ihm zugeben wollte.

„Oh, bitte, Bella! Was hast du dir erhofft?" Seine Augen wurden wieder eiskalt. „Dass ich mich in dich verliebe? In eine Küchenmagd?" Ich zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen und drehte mich weg, damit er mein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Als hätte ich jemals etwas für jemanden wie dich empfinden können! Als hätte ich... als hätte ich... " Seine Stimme wurde immer brüchiger. „Es geht nicht, hörst du? Du kannst nicht auftauchen und die ganze Aristokratie durcheinander bringen!"

Ich schnaubte und warf ihm einen enttäuschten Blick zu. „Du hörst dich genau so an wie dein Vater.", murmelte ich. Edward erstarrte erneut. Seufzend und resignierend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich gebe auf.", teilte ich ihm mit. „Du bist so wie du bist. Das kann ich dir wohl nicht vorwerfen." Kurz schluckte ich den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter und senkte den Blick. „Verzeiht mir, falls ich Euch Umstände bereitet hab, königliche Hoheit. Ich wünsche Euch viel Erfolg bei Eurer Wahl der Gemahlin." Ich knickste tief und lief dann so schnell ich konnte Richtung Schloss, verfluchte mich für die Tränen, die mir erneut über das Gesicht liefen.

Blind rannte ich beinahe Prinz Jacob über den Haufen, der in der Eingangshalle offenbar gewartet hatte. „Langsam, langsam, Bella!", lachte er. Auf meinen verwirrten Blick hin, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ein Problem damit, anderen ihre Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Ich habe Euch erneut belauscht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, passt Bella viel besser zu einer so schönen Frau als Sophia."

Unter Tränen musste ich kurz lachen, wischte mir dann verärgert über das nasse Gesicht.

„Er hat Eure Ehrlichkeit wohl mit einem Tritt in den Hintern belohnt!", mutmaßte er. Erneut musste ich lachen.

„Ihr habt eine interessante Art, Euch auszudrücken.", murmelte ich und nahm dankbar das strahlend weiße Tuch, welches er mir anbot, und trocknete mein Gesicht.

„Lasst Euch nicht von einem einzelnen Mann diese wundervolle Nacht verderben, Bella.", sprach er mir Mut zu. „Es gibt Tausende – nein, Millionen Männer auf dieser Welt!" Zur Bekräftigung breitete er seine Arme aus. „Zum Beispiel mich!", fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Darf ich Euch nun ein zweites Mal bitten, mich zurück zum Ball zu begleiten?"

Tief atmete ich durch. „Wisst Ihr was? Das dürft Ihr!", willigte ich überzeugt ein und ergriff seinen angebotenen Arm. Jacob hatte Recht. Edward war nicht der einzige Mann auf dieser Welt und ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass er es sich noch kein einziges Mal verdient hatte, dass sich meine Welt nur um ihn drehte.

Als wir wieder im Ballsaal ankamen, ergriff Jacob zwei Weinkelche und reichte mir einen davon. „Auf eine unvergessliche Nacht!", rief er in höchster Stimmung.

Ich stürzte den Wein hinunter und ergriff bereits den nächsten Kelch, als Edward wieder den Raum betrat und uns eisige Blicke zuwarf.


	15. Der Absturz

Sooo, ab jetzt müsste es etwas schneller gehen, denn ich habe mein Abitur nun bestanden :D :D

Danke für eure Reviews! Weiß denn immer noch niemand, wie ich größere Absätze machen kann zwischen den Zeilen? ^^

Facha: Ja, das hab ich mir auch gedacht ^^ Edward braucht ja mal ein wenig ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz, um wachgerüttel zu werden ;)

couchkartoffel: Ohh, wie schön, dass du auch mitliest :)) Hoffe, das neue Kapitel ist nicht entnüchternd, ich hab's nämlich in Hektik geschrieben ^^ naja, bei den neuen Kapiteln habe ich ja jetzt viel Zeit zum Schreiben :)

Hila: Ohje ^^ Nun ja, Edward ist einfach so erzogen ;) Aber Team Jacob kann sich freuen, Jake wird noch eine größere Rolle bekommen =)

-x-PortmanAngel-x-: Ja, finde ich rückblickend auch ^^ also, das mit der Dramatik. Es wird auch vermutlich noch dramatischer ^^ danke

Lily: Naja, er ist eben geschockt ^^ jap, bin seit einigen Tagen fertig :D na dann schon jetzt viel Erfolg :) ist eigentlich gar keine so große Nummer gewesen, man macht sich nervöser, als man sein sollte

BadGirl83: Ach herrje =D freut mich aber, dass es dir so gut gefällt! Ab dem nächsten Kapitel werd ich die Geschichte auch etwas mehr antreiben, versprochen!

Chrissy80: Jap, Jake hat zumindest im Groben alles mitbekommen :) Edward steht unter Schock. Deswegen verhält er sich so ^^ ich erklär's mit den bald kommenden Kapiteln =) Ja, der Weg wird steinig werden

Jenny: Schon bewundernsweit, wie schnell alle etwas Positives mit Jacob verbinden ^^ Tja, eifersüchtig bestimmt =) Mehr verrat ich nicht.

Eddybella: Vom schönen Stern zur Bella geführt :D Was hat er nicht richtig kapiert? Nee, ab jetzt lass ich euch nicht mehr zappeln =)

LaLeLu: Weil Edward ein Mann ist :D würd ich sagen. Die sind nicht so gut mit Worten. Ja, wie immer zieht Bella sie alle an ^^ so ein Zufall. Das löst sich bald auf ;)

So, viel Spaß =) Das Kapitel wirkt hoffentlich nicht zu sprunghaft :S naja, lest selbst ^^ ich mach mich jetzt direkt an das neue!

* * *

„_Ein wenig Liebe ist wie ein wenig Wein.  
All zuviel vom einen oder anderen macht einen Menschen krank. "_

_John Steinbeck_

„Ups!" Ich ruderte wild mit den Armen, um mein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Jacob legte lachend seinen Arm um mich.

„Vorsichtig, Prinzesschen! So viel Wein seid Ihr wohl nicht gewohnt, hm?", grinste er breit, während er mir half, im Dunkeln nicht ständig über Steine und Sträucher zu stolpern.

Nachdem sich der Ballsaal größtenteils geleert hatte, hatten Jacob, ich und einige andere junge angehende Herrscher die Feier in den Garten verlegt.

„Stopp!", rief ich laut und deutete auf den Brunnen. Mich überkam eine überwältigende Lust, schwimmen zu gehen – wie letzte Nacht. Jetzt brauchte ich mich ja nicht mehr bemühen, einen guten Eindruck auf Edward zu machen. Nun, da er wusste, wer ich war, kümmerte er sich nicht mehr im geringsten um mich. Die anderen Mädchen und jungen Frauen hingegen hatten sich heute Abend an seinem Charme und Witz erfreuen dürfen.

„Leute, lasst uns hier am Brunnen bleiben!", rief Jacob den anderen zu und platzierte mich vorsichtig auf dem Brunnenrand, setzte sich daneben. „Noch ein wenig Durst?" Er schnappte sich einen neuen Kelch von dem Diener, der uns ständig verfolgte, um bloß keinen Ärger zu bekommen, weil er die Gäste zu wenig beachtete. Der arme Kerl tat mir leid. Er musste schon sehr lange auf den Beinen sein. Doch bekannt war er mir nicht, was allerdings kein Wunder war bei den vielen Menschen, die der König in seinem Schloss zu beschäftigen wusste.

Ich trank den Wein in hastigen Schlucken. Betrunken war ich noch nie gewesen, doch es fühlte sich toll an. Ich kam mir viel leichter vor und meine kleinen Problemchen ließen sich scheinbar besser ertragen, denn mir wurde gerade vieles gleichgültig.

„Ich mag keine Männer!", teilte ich Jacob mit und starrte in den Nachthimmel.

Er gluckste leise und lehnte sich zu mir, senkte seine Stimme. „Wie gesagt, kleine Bella – nicht alle Männer sind so wie der liebe Edward!" Tief sah er mir in die Augen. „Im Gegensatz zu ihm würde ich es sehr wohl zu schätzen wissen, wenn ich deine Aufmerksamkeit bekäme."

Normalerweise würde ich nun rot und verlegen werden, doch mir gefiel sein Interesse an mir. Wenigstens ein Mann, der mich so nahm, wie ich war. „Ich mag dich!", strahlte ich ihn an und brachte ihn damit zum Lachen. Er legte wieder den Arm um mich.

„Ich mag dich auch!", erwiderte er grinsend.

„He, Jacob!", rief einer der jungen königlichen Hoheiten. „Meinst du nicht, du hast dir dieses Jahr schon oft genug die Finger verbrannt?" Die kleine Gruppe brach in Gelächter aus, während Jacob lediglich mit den Augen rollte.

„Was meint er damit?", fragte ich, neugierig geworden, doch er winkte bloß ab, erhob sich und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Wie sieht es aus, Prinzessin?", rief Jacob auffordernd. „Was wollt Ihr mit der angebrochenen Nacht anfangen?"

„Schwimmen!", rief ich sofort begeistert, stand auf und wollte schon mein Kleid aufknöpfen, als Jacob hastig meine Hände festhielt und zu den anderen schielte.

„Bella.", murmelte er kichernd. „Meinst du nicht, dass du lieber nicht vor allen nackt herum springen solltest?"

Ich errötete ein wenig, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern. „Ich habe sehr wohl einen Unterrock an!", hielt ich dagegen. „Und mit dem ganzen Kleid kann ich ja wohl nicht in den Brunnen springen." Jacob lachte über meine betrunkenen Worte, trat jedoch zurück, verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete mich bei meinen unbeholfenen Versuchen, mich meines schweren Gewandes zu entledigen. Schließlich stöhnte ich resignierend. „Jacooob?", säuselte ich ihm entgegen.

„Ja, meine Prinzessin?", grinste er breit und trat näher.

Ich klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Könntest du mich bitte ausziehen? Ich schaffe das nicht alleine!" Säuerlich schwang ich meinen Rock. „Dieses Kleid ist so kompliziert!"

Lachend drehte mich Jacob um, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zu mir stand. „Euer Wunsch ist mein Befehl.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und begann, meine Korsage aufzuschnüren. Plötzlich verschwanden seine Hände. Verwirrt drehte ich mich wieder herum und stellte verblüfft fest, dass Jacob sich gerade keuchend vom Boden erhob und den Schmutz von seinen Kleidern klopfte.

„Was machst du denn da unten?", fragte ich und kratzte mich am Kopf. Dann wurde ich grob am Arm gefasst.

„Bella, komm mit mir!", bat mich eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme eindringlich. Als ich aufblickte, erkannte ich Edwards Gesicht vor mir.

„Was? Nein!", erwiderte ich bestürzt und riss mich los.

„Sie will hier bleiben." Jacob trat wieder hinzu und stellte sich beschützend vor mich. Edward funkelte ihn zornig an, bevor er mir einen überraschend warmen Blick schenkte.

„Ich flehe dich an, Bella. Komm mit mir!", sagte er erneut und trat einen Schritt vor, provozierte damit jedoch nur, dass Jacob mich einen Schritt rückwärts schob. „Ich möchte dich bloß ins Bett bringen.", fügte er hinzu.

Jacob lachte auf. „Ja, denn genau das kennt man ja von dir – aufopferungsvoll in jeder Hinsicht. Und jungen Damen stets zu Diensten!"

„Nun, wenigstens bekomme ich die jungen Damen, die ich begehre.", erwiderte Edward scharf. Jacobs Körper spannte sich an.

„Mich bekommst du nicht.", sagte ich leise und zog damit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.

Edward legte den Kopf schief und musterte mich nachdenklich. „Ich verspreche dir – ich schwöre, Bella – dass ich dich nicht anrühren werde, wenn du es nicht willst."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist das Problem.", murmelte ich, da ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich es nicht doch wollen würde. Doch Edward hörte es nicht.

„Ich bringe dich ins Bett." Seufzend betrachtete er Jacob. „Und in Sicherheit.", fügte er hinzu.

„Nein.", sagte ich bloß und drehte mich um, spazierte zu der feiernden Gruppe.

„Sophia!", begrüßte mich ein junger Mann, der mir als Prinz Philipp bekannt war, und bot mir einen Weinkelch an, den ich sofort ergriff. Jacob folgte mir und legte wieder den Arm um mich. Als ich wenige Minuten später noch einmal hinter mich blickte, war Edward verschwunden.

* * *

„Hey, Bella!"

Murrend öffnete ich die Augen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder zu schließen. Ich lag auf einer grünen Wiese hinter den Stallungen und versuchte krampfhaft, meine Kopfschmerzen einfach zu vergessen. „Hallo Marie.", begrüßte ich meine Freundin.

„Das ist ja eine nette Begrüßung, vor allem, weil wir uns im Moment kaum noch sehen.", seufzte sie und plumpste neben mir ins Gras.

„Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte ich mich und setzte mich auf, rieb mir die Schläfen. „Ich habe gestern zum ersten Mal erlebt, was es bedeutet, im Überfluss zu leben."

„Du hast also die Wirkung von Wein unterschätzt?", lachte Marie. „Und? Irgendetwas passiert?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Edward war wie immer.", murmelte ich. „Prinz Jacob hat mich im Morgengrauen ins Bett gebracht."

„Wer?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Einer der Gäste im Schloss. Ein sehr netter Mann." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Hm, es müsste bald Zeit fürs Abendessen sein.", mutmaßte Marie.

„Oh nein!", fluchte ich und rappelte mich auf, schwankte einen Moment und hielt mir den schmerzenden Kopf. „Verzeih mir, aber ich muss los. Ich komme aber bald wieder, versprochen!", rief ich ihr noch zu, bevor ich Richtung Schloss stürmte.

Mein Benehmen letzte Nacht hatte meiner 'Mutter' schon genug missfallen. Lange hatte ich ihre Rede über das, was sich für eine junge Dame gehöre, anhören müssen. Immerhin war ich nicht mehr schwimmen gewesen...

Bei dem Gedanken an meine Aufforderung, Jacob solle mich ausziehen, drehte sich mir der Magen um. Alkohol rief böse Eigenschaften in mir hervor.

Selbstvergessen rannte ich durch die Gänge, ignorierend, dass ich noch nicht wieder ganz standfest war. So wirbelte ich um eine Ecke und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, wären da nicht zwei Hände gewesen, die mich vor einem Sturz bewahrten.

„Vorsicht.", murmelte Edward und zog seine Arme zurück, sobald er sich sicher war, dass ich aufrecht stehen konnte.

„Oh.", brachte ich dümmlich hervor.

„Ja.", seufzte er, kratzte sich am Nacken und senkte den Blick. „Und? Wie geht es dir?" Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Nach letzter Nacht."

„Hervorragend.", log ich kühl und wollte an ihm vorbei, als er meine Hand ergriff und festhielt.

Eindringlich sah er mir in die Augen. „Du willst doch nicht etwa Jacobs Mätresse werden, oder?"

Geschockt starrte ich ihn an, musste jedoch lachen. „Ihr werdet nun wohl endgültig wahnsinnig, Prinz Edward."

Er packte meine Schultern. „Das ist kein Scherz gewesen, Bella. Lass dich nicht auf ihn ein!"

„Weshalb nicht?", rief ich zornig und trat rückwärts, um mich seinem Griff zu entreißen. „Er behandelt mich nicht anders, nur weil ich – nun – anders bin."

„Du bist aber anders.", seufzte Edward. „Allerdings... ist das nicht unbedingt etwas schlechtes."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Können wir diese Unterhaltung bitte verschieben, bis du bereit bist, deine Sätze so zu formulieren, dass auch kleine Küchenmädchen wie ich sie verstehen?"

„Bella!", stöhnte Edward frustriert und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Verstehst du denn gar nichts?"

„Nun, offensichtlich bin ich dumm.", erwiderte ich.

„Das bist du!", schoss er. „Weshalb sonst solltest du Prinzessin spielen?"

Verletzt drehte ich mich weg. Der wohl größte Grund stand gerade neben mir, doch ich kam mir tatsächlich mit jeder Sekunde dümmer vor. Ich war so naiv gewesen. Zu naiv und zu realitätsfern.

„Verzeih mir.", murmelte Edward und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Lass uns reden.", schlug er vor. „Heute Abend. Nach dem Essen."

„Reden?", fragte ich nicht gerade hoffnungsvoll. „Worüber nur?"

„Ich warte später im Garten auf dich.", überging er meine Frage.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und drehte mich um. „Und wo? Der Garten ist nicht klein."

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Bei unserem See.", erwiderte er leise, ließ mich dann ohne eine weiteres Wort stehen.

Seufzend massiert ich mir erneut die Schläfen, da meine Kopfschmerzen sich wieder verschlimmerten.


	16. Edwards Geschichte Teil 1

Ha ha, hab doch gesagt, ich schaff's dieses Mal schneller :D

Nächstes Mal eigentlich auch, hab schon alles ganz gut im Köpfchen.

Danke für eure Reviews!

Facha: Ich wär auch sauer auf ihn. Andererseits kann ich ihn verstehen. Aber ich kenne ja auch den Hintergrund :D Den beginne ich jetzt allmählich zu erklären, ab Kapitel 16, 17 sollte man zumindest grob wissen, warum Edward so handelte.

Hila: Hehe ^^ die Meinung wird bestimmt jetzt erst noch einmal verstärkt. Mal sehen, ob ich das irgendwann auch wieder zu ändern schaffe :)Jenny: Ahhhh, danke, vielen Dank! Ich werd's gleich mal ausprobieren :)) hab mich immer geärgert, dass die Kapitel so „komisch" aussehen. Nun, so genau weiß ich noch nicht, wie weit ich Jacob gehen lasse ;) Aber mal schauen. (Hab's grad ausprobiert und bekommst immer noch nicht hin ^^)

eddybella: Achsooo ^^ doch, Jacob hat das schon so im Groben kapiert. Er kennt zwar nicht alles, aber er hat genug gehört, um zu wissen, dass es da noch Hintergründe gibt. Danke :D Pöh, das ist ja schon Erpressung von dir ^^ aber gut, ich hab's ja geschafft ;) Viel Glück bei deiner Englischarbeit!

-x-PortmanAngel-x-: Ich hoffe, das war schnell genug :D aber ob das Gespräch jetzt schon so zufrieden stellend ist... nach dem Kapitel gibt's bestimmt erst einmal wieder 'n paar Edwardhasser ^^

Damdamdam, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**„_She was like April skies, sunlight in her eyes._**

**_Child of light, shining star, fire in her heart._**

**_Brightest day, melting snow, breaking through the chill._**

**_October and April."_**

_(„October and April", The Rasmus feat. Anette Olzon)_

„... Und natürlich habe ich dann letzten Winter um meine kranke Cousine gekümmert!", redete Ulrich auf mich ein. „Ich habe einfach eine soziale Ader, musst du wissen. Wohl selten findet man einen Mann, der zufällig Prinz und dazu auch noch so selbstlos ist."

„Überaus bescheiden von Euch.", murmelte ich und stocherte in meiner Nachspeise, während meine Augen immer wieder zu Edward huschten. Dieser war jedoch in eine Diskussion mit seinem Bruder verwickelt und schenkte mir keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit.

„Das ist wohl wahr.", seufzte Ulrich. „Ich, ehm... unterscheide Menschen auch nicht aufgrund ihres Standes." Er blinzelte kurz. „Zumindest nicht gänzlich."

Nun horchte ich auf. Was wollte er mir damit sagen? „Ulrich...", begann ich zögerlich. „Wenn Ihr damit etwas andeuten wollt, dann - "

„Oh, was sollte ich denn andeuten wollen?" Ulrich lachte nervös. „Sophia! Ich führe nur eine Konversation mit meiner Schwester! Was ist daran verwerflich?" Er blickte um sich, als hätte er Panik, jemand könne uns belauschen. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen, widmete mich wieder dem Dessert.

„Im Ernst.", meinte Ulrich nun erschreckend nahe neben meinem Ohr, ließ mich zusammen zucken. „Ihr seht heute Abend wieder einmal bezaubernd aus. Mein, äh... Gemach ist auf dem gleichen Gang wie Eures."

Ich verschluckte mich an dem nächsten Bissen und begann zu husten, rang um Atem. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah ich meinen 'Bruder' mit großen Augen an. „Ulrich, ich... was sagt Ihr da nur?"

„Oh, ich wollte Euch nur nahe legen, wie – ehm – praktisch doch dieses Schloss erbaut wurde!", erklärte er.

„Ich glaube, Prunk stand bei König Charles vor dem praktischen Aspekt.", wisperte ich und schob meinen Teller von mir. Mein Kelch stand unberührt daneben. Die letzte Nacht hatte mich einiges gelehrt. Als ich meinen Blick schweifen ließ, fiel mir auf, dass Prinz Jacob nicht anwesend war. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Abgereist war er sicher noch nicht, er war ja vor wenigen Tagen erst eingetroffen.

„Sucht Ihr wen?", fragte Ulrich neugierig. Allmählich begann er, mich zu nerven.

„Nein. Ich bewundere den Saal.", sagte ich knapp und war erleichtert, als König Charles das Essen für beendet erklärte und uns eine angenehme Nachtruhe wünschte. Mein Blick huschte zu Edward. Endlich sah er mich an, lächelte unsicher und erhob sich, nickte mir bedeutungsvoll zu, bevor er sich bei seinen Tischnachbarn entschuldigte und aus dem Saal verschwand. Tief atmete ich durch und erhob mich ebenfalls. „Ich bin äußerst ermüdet. Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich werde wohl besser mein Schlafgemach aufsuchen.", ratterte ich meinen auswendig gelernten Satz hinunter. Ulrich lächelte zufrieden.

„Ohh, ja. Ich bin auch sehr müde!" Er zwinkerte mir zu, verstand natürlich alles falsch. „Am besten begleite ich meine Schwester!", erklärte er der Runde. Meine Augen weiteten sich.

* * *

„Wie sorgfältig diese Baukunst ist!", bewunderte Ulrich und strich mit seiner Hand über die Mauer im ersten Stock. Brummend lief ich neben ihm her.

Edward wartete nun bestimmt schon seit einer halben Stunde und mir war immer noch kein Fluchtplan eingefallen. Wenn ich ausharrte, bis ich in meinem Zimmer war und Ulrich abgewimmelt hatte, würde Edward bestimmt nicht mehr auf mich warten. Anfangs war Prinz Ulrich mir ja wirklich sympathisch gewesen und er war auch eine große Unterstützung gewesen, doch so hart es klang: Ich konnte keinen Verehrer gebrauchen, der mir hinterher dackelte wie ein Schoßhündchen.

„Nun... Bella.", lächelte er, als wir die Treppe zum zweiten Stock erklommen und er sich sicher war, dass uns niemand hörte. „Ich hoffe, Euch ist noch immer sehr wohl in Eurer Rolle als Sophia. Ich bin allerdings überzeugt, dass meine Schwester in den nächsten Tagen anreisen wird."

„Was?", wachte ich auf, blieb mit einem Ruck stehen. „Die echte Sophia kommt hierhin?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Ulrich und wunderte sich über meine Reaktion. „Ihr wusstet doch, dass dies passieren würde."

„Ja... das wusste ich.", murmelte ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe, starrte gedankenverloren die Stufen an. „Aber... aber wird es denn nicht auffallen? Sie sieht mir bestimmt nicht so ähnlich, wenn man genauer hinsieht."

„Aber wer sieht schon genauer hin?", lachte Ulrich, legte die Hand auf meine Schulter. „Keine Sorge, Bella! Meine Schwester wird nahtlos ihre eigene Position einnehmen können. Aber rührend, dass Ihr Euch sorgen macht!"

Milde lächelte ich ihn an, doch mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wenn Sophia anreiste, würde die Welt, die sich mir eröffnet hatte, endgültig und für den Rest meines Lebens versiegelt werden. Dann würde ich wieder zurück müssen in mein altes Leben, in dem ich mich nach schönen Kleidern und Bällen sehnte. Und nach dem Edward, der sich in meinen Tagträumen geformt hatte. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich das nicht mehr wollte. Wie konnte ich mich mit so viel weniger zufrieden geben, wenn ich nun so viel mehr kannte?

„Oh, guten Abend, Prinz Ulrich. Prinzessin Sophia.", riss mich eine bekannte Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Jacob stand am Fuße der Treppe und sah zu uns hinauf.

„Prinz Jacob.", sagte Ulrich förmlich und verbeugte sich.

„Jacob!", rief ich weniger höflich, lächelte jedoch. „Ich habe Euch beim Essen vermisst." Ulrich hustete empört.

Jacob blinzelte ein wenig nervös, kratzte sich am Nacken. „Nun, ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht meine Abwesenheit, Prinzessin. Ich war leider verhindert."

„Wodurch?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Sophia... ", ermahnte mich Ulrich, doch ich ignorierte ihn.

„Nichts von Bedeutung.", lächelte Jacob, doch er wirkte fahrig. „Ihr wollt gerade zu Bett gehen?"

„Oh, ja.", erwiderte Ulrich. „Ich bringe Sophia zu Ihrem Gemach!"

Jacob hob kaum merklich seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe, sah mich mit fragendem, skeptischem Blick an. Von Ulrich ungemerkt, verzog ich das Gesicht und formte mit meinem Mund flehende Wörter. Jacob schmunzelte, erklomm dann die Stufen und stellte sich vor Ulrich, verdeckte mich somit.

„Ich wollte schon immer mehr über Eure Heimat wissen, Prinz!", erkärte er gespielt interessiert. „Dürfte ich Euch einige Fragen stellen?"

„Aber natürlich!" Ulrich war offensichtlich begeistert davon, dass sich jemand nach seinem Land erkundigte. „Was darf ich Euch beantworten?"

„Ich werde schon vor gehen!", verkündete ich erleichtert.

„Oh!" Ulrich wirkte überrumpelt. „Aber – ich – "

„Nun, Prinz Ulrich.", fuhr Jacob fort. „Wie ist denn das Wetter zu dieser Jahreszeit in Eurem Lande?"

Während Ulrich höflich antwortete, hastete ich so schnell ich konnte die Treppe hinauf, überquerte den großen Flur im zweiten Stock und rannte dann die Dienstbotentreppe wieder hinunter. Etwas gutes hatte es ja doch, hier zu arbeiten: Man kannte alle geheimen Wege, die benutzt wurden, um möglichst unsichtbar zu bleiben.

* * *

Als ich den See in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte, befand sich Edward glücklicher Weise doch noch davor. Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo, versuchte, meinen hektischen Atem und mein rasendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während ich auf ihn zuschritt.

„Verzeiht mir, ich weiß, ich bin spät.", begrüßte ich ihn. Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah erleichtert aus als er mich erkannte, trat zu mir.

„Bella.", seufzte er, musterte mein Gesicht. „Was hat dich aufgehalten?"

„Ulrich.", meinte ich bloß und zuckte die Schultern. Zwischen Edwards Augen bildete sich eine Falte.

„Dieser Ulrich.", murmelte er. „Jetzt, da ich weiß, dass er nicht dein Bruder ist, machen seine Blicke Sinn."

Ich senkte den Blick, zupfte an meinem Rock herum. „Ihr wolltet... etwas mit mir besprechen?"

Er seufzte erneut. „Wir kennen uns schon ewig, Bella. Du brauchst mich nicht so höflich ansprechen."

Ich schnaubte leise. „Ich dachte, Distanz wäre genau das, was du von mir verlangst."

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, betrachtete mich eingehend. „Meine Güte." Plötzlich lächelte er. „Du bist eine junge Frau geworden. Wie merkwürdig."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Merkwürdig würde ich das nicht nennen. Eher den Lauf der Zeit."

Edward räusperte sich. „Setzen wir uns.", entschloss er und nahm überraschender Weise meine Hand, zog mich zu zwei nebeneinander stehenden Baumstümpfen. Wir ließen uns mit Blick auf den vom Mond erleuchteten See nieder. Leise zirpten die Grillen.

„Also?", fragte ich leise nach, starrte auf meine Hände.

Er atmete tief durch. „Du hast mir gestern vieles vorgeworfen.", murmelte er. „Dass ich dich vergessen, auf dich herab geblickt hätte. Dich nicht einmal wahr genommen."

„Kannst du es leugnen?", wisperte ich, traute mich nicht recht, ihn anzusehen.

„Nein.", sagte er schlicht. Ich schluckte, doch der Kloß in meinem Hals blieb. „Allerdings ist das nicht so einfach, wie es jetzt klingt.", fügte er hinzu. „Ich meine, es hat einen Grund!"

„Ach, tatsächlich?", seufzte ich enttäuscht. Natürlich hatte ich mir nicht nur eingebildet, dass er mich vergessen hatte, obwohl ich es stetig erhoffte.

„Himmel, Bella!", rief er aus, fuhr sich frustriert mit den Händen über das Gesicht und sah mit einem Mal richtig verzweifelt aus. „Wie alt waren wir? Neun? Zehn? Wie kannst du mir die Entscheidungen vorwerfen, die ich als Kind getroffen habe?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze,", setzte ich an. „genau das ist es, was mich so trifft. Kinder sagen viel öfter die Wahrheit, als Erwachsene es tun. Sie denken sich keinen Plan aus, um jemanden Glauben zu machen, dass man ihn leiden kann, obwohl man es nicht tut." Ich rupfte ein paar Grashalme aus. „Du hast mich also vergessen, weil ich dir schon als Kind nicht viel bedeutet habe."

„So ein Schwachsinn!", regte Edward sich auf. Er drehte sich zu mir, ergriff mit seinen Händen meinen Kopf und zwang mich somit, ihn anzusehen. „Ja, ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, die ich bereue. Das tue ich wirklich, Bella, bitte glaube mir! Sie fiel mir nicht so leicht, wie du denkst!"

Unbeholfen befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff, rückte ein wenig von ihm weg. „Dann erklär es mir.", bat ich leise.

Edward atmete tief durch, bevor er wieder zu reden begann. „Auch, wenn es für dich vielleicht nicht so gewirkt hat, wurde ich schon immer sehr streng erzogen.", erklärte er. Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne, als sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. „Meine Fragen über den Sinn der Ständegesellschaft und der Unterschiede, die zwischen Menschen gemacht werden, haben meinen Eltern schon immer schwer im Magen gelegen. Sie verstanden nie, weshalb ihr Kind so absurde Gedanken entwickelte. Also versuchten sie, mir die Förmlichkeiten und Manieren noch intensiver deutlich zu machen, als es bei meinem Bruder Jasper oder meiner Schwester, Rosalie, der Fall war. Die zwei waren intelligent genug, nicht vor meinen Eltern aus dem Rahmen zu fallen. Doch hielten meine Eltern meine Fragerei nur für eine kindliche Phase, aus der ich bald herauswachsen würde. Sie hatten allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Erzieherin, die sie für mich ins Schloss holten, es auch nicht so streng mit der königlichen Erziehung nahm. Sie war... ehrlich gesagt war sie wie eine richtige Mutter zu mir.", seufzte er. „Wie du vielleicht noch weißt, hat sie sich rasch mit deiner Mutter angefreundet. So trafen sie sich nachmittags oft im Garten. Und dann sah ich dich." Er wirkte weit weg, doch seine Augen leuchteten warm. „Mit Augen, strahlend wie die Sonne. Und Haaren, so dunkel wie Schokolade. Das hat mich wohl als Kind am meisten fasziniert!" Er lachte, während ich verlegen den Blick senkte. „Als du mir erklären wolltest, warum du nicht mit mir reden darfst, wollte ich es einfach nicht hören. Es machte für mich einfach keinen Sinn, warum ein Engel wie du schlechter sein solltest als ein kleiner Junge wie ich."

„Engel.", murmelte ich ein wenig belustigt.

Edward grinste mich schief an. „Nun, ich schätze, das warst du damals für mich." Er rutschte von seinem Baumstumpf und legte sich ins Gras, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er in den Himmel starrte. Bewundernd betrachtete ich ihn. Seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge, die wunderschönen Lippen und die gerade etwas verloren wirkenden Augen. „Leider erfuhren meine Eltern durch irgendeinen Dienstboten von meinen Nachmittagen mit bürgerlichen Kindern."

„Sie haben die nette Erzieherin hinausgeworfen.", unterstützte ich seine Erzählung, erhob mich ebenfalls und ließ mich neben ihm ins Gras fallen. „Und durch eine kultivierte, jedoch strenge Erzieherin ersetzt."

„Streng ist untertrieben.", murmelte er. „Ihr wurde erlaubt, alles zu tun, um mir meinen Unsinn auszutreiben."

„Damit hatte sie ja anscheinend Erfolg.", mutmaßte ich.

Edward wollte gerade zum Reden ansetzen, als eine dritte Person zu uns trat. „Edward – mit Sophia!", erklang Johannas überraschte und nicht sehr erfreute Stimme. Giftige Blicke trafen mich. Edward setzte sich auf.

„Guten Abend, Johanna.", begrüßte er sie höflich, jedoch nicht sonderlich glücklich.

„Edward, Ihr habt mir gestern einen Spaziergang bei Mondschein versprochen.", erklärte Johanna lächelnd, mit Seitenblick auf mich. „Dieses Versprechen wollt Ihr doch wohl einhalten?"

Edward erhob sich, klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose und sah unsicher von Johanna zu mir. „Ja, aber – "

„Gut. Dann schätze ich, wir brauchen den Spaziergang nicht länger aufschieben." Sie fasse besitzergreifend seinen Arm, schenkte mir ein zufriedenes Grinsen. „Ich denke, Sophia wird alleine ins Schloss finden, nicht wahr, Prinzessin?"

Erleichtert, einen Grund gegen diesen Spaziergang gefunden zu haben, löste sich Edward von ihr. „Das geht nun wirklich nicht, Johanna. Ich kann ein junges Mädchen nicht allein in der Nacht herumirren lassen!"

„Da macht Euch keine Sorgen, Prinz Edward!", ließ sich plötzlich Jacobs Stimme neben mir vernehmen. Wo kamen die nur auf einmal alle her? „Ich kümmere mich um Sophia." Er zwinkerte Edward zu. „Verlasst Euch darauf."

Edwards Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Keine Umstände, Jacob.", schnarrte er.

„Oh, aber nicht doch!" Abwehrend hob Jacob seine Hände. „Genießt Euren... Spaziergang." Er legte grinsend den Arm um mich. Etwas hilflos sah ich zu Edward, der jedoch bereits von Johanna weggezerrt wurde. Nun schön. Wenn er so einfach mit dieser... dieser... Person verschwand, dann konnte ich es ihm ebenso gut gleichtun.

Jacob seufzte tief. „Furchtbar, wenn man so mit seinen Frauen jonglieren muss."

„Was?", schreckte ich hoch.

„Na, Johanna!" Er zeigte hinter uns, während wir uns aufs Schloss zu bewegten. „Ich mein, er hat sie bloß ein paar Mal geküsst, aber das hätte er sich bei einer anspruchsvollen Frau wie ihr wohl zwei Mal überlegen sollen." Er lachte auf.

Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Er hat sogar Johanna geküsst?"

Jacob warf mir einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Bella... ich dachte, du kennst Edward schon länger? Ich habe die beiden gestern im dritten Stock erwischt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einmal Edward, immer Edward."


	17. Und ein Mann verwirrt die Welt

Jaaa, es hat wieder lange gedauert :( hab eintausend Unibewerbungen geschrieben, mindestens. Und merkwürdigerweise eine Art Schreibblockade gehabt. Aber die ist nun weg :)

-x-PortmanAngel-x-: Dieses Mal wohl nicht :/ aber nächstes Mal hoffentlich wieder. Tja, die kamen wie aus dem Nichts, ganz zufällig vorbei :D Ich stehe auch auf Arschlöcher muss ich zugeben. Böse Jungs sind anziehend ^^

Hila: Ohje, ohje, was stell ich nur an :D Wenn du das Kapitel liest, wirst du deine Meinung wohl ändern müssen. Oookay, also eine Prinzessin Hila für Jacob :) Leider hab ich mich dieses Mal nicht beeilt, tut mir auch wahnsinnig leid!

Chrissy80: Ulrich hat ja auch nicht mehr viel Zeit, um deutlich zu werden ^^ Ohja, das wird er, steinig und lang, aaaber er führt zum Ziel :) die beiden J's (Jacob/Johanna) werden aber noch ein wenig dabei bleiben.

Facha: Natürlich will Ulrich das :D Ja, die arme Bella. Aber sie darf Edward einfach nicht als Heiligen ansehen ;) Ja, woher kam Jacob nur ^^ Edward wird sich ein wenig verbiegen müssen um das alles geradezubiegen.

Jenny: Edward muss sich ja auch mal anstrengen ^^ kann ja nicht nur auf seinem faulen Hintern auf dem Thron rumsitzen. Danke schön :D hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kapitel auch!

LaLeLu: xD Ja, Ulrich ist ziemlich unbeholfen. Ein richtiger Mike Newton =) Ach herrje, nein ^^ er steht nur auf Bella, nicht auf Sophia :D hab mich auch schon gefragt, ob er Sophia mit Bella verwechseln wird, wenn Sophia kommt. Aber lassen wir das lieber ^^ Das Gespräch geht bald weiter, aber noch nicht jetzt. Jetzt ist erst mal eine Runde Team Jacob dran ^^

Danke für eure Reviews!

Facha: Ich wär auch sauer auf ihn. Andererseits kann ich ihn verstehen. Aber ich kenne ja auch den Hintergrund :D Den beginne ich jetzt allmählich zu erklären, ab Kapitel 16, 17 sollte man zumindest grob wissen, warum Edward so handelte.

Hila: Hehe ^^ die Meinung wird bestimmt jetzt erst noch einmal verstärkt. Mal sehen, ob ich das irgendwann auch wieder zu ändern schaffe :)

Jenny: Ahhhh, danke, vielen Dank! Ich werd's gleich mal ausprobieren :)) hab mich immer geärgert, dass die Kapitel so „komisch" aussehen. Nun, so genau weiß ich noch nicht, wie weit ich Jacob gehen lasse ;) Aber mal schauen

eddybella: Achsooo ^^ doch, Jacob hat das schon so im Groben kapiert. Er kennt zwar nicht alles, aber er hat genug gehört, um zu wissen, dass es da noch Hintergründe gibt. Danke :D Pöh, das ist ja schon Erpressung von dir ^^ aber gut, ich hab's ja geschafft ;) Viel Glück bei deiner Englischarbeit!

-x-PortmanAngel-x-: Ich hoffe, das war schnell genug :D aber ob das Gespräch jetzt schon so zufrieden stellend ist... nach dem Kapitel gibt's bestimmt erst einmal wieder 'n paar Edwardhasser ^^

Viel Spaß, meine Lieben!

* * *

„_Everything's broken  
everything's vacant  
everything's wasted time again."_

_(Fuel, „Wasted Time")_

_

* * *

_

Stumm betrachtete ich die eifrigen Gärtner, die versuchten, den Schlossgarten nach dem letzten Trinkgelage des Königs wieder herzurichten. Ich saß auf einer Mauer vor dem Kücheneingang. Das sommerliche Kleid, in welches ich auch heute wieder gesteckt worden war, hatte bereits einige Flecken abbekommen, doch es scherte mich heute nicht im Mindesten. Die Sonne brannte, wie jeden Tag der vergangenen Wochen, erbarmungslos auf unseren Köpfen. Hier, fernab von den besseren Bewohnern des Schlosses und unter meines gleichen, fühlte ich mich ruhig und seltsam geborgen. Ein kühler Windstoß traf meinen erhitzten Körper, schenkte mir einen Augenblick der Erlösung, zumindest äußerlich.

Nachdem Edward gestern Abend mit Johanna verschwunden war, hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ich konnte mir jedoch sehr gut vorstellen, was die beiden mit ihrer Nacht angestellt hatten. Wenn das stimmte, das Jacob mir gesagt hatte, war ich zum zweiten Mal zu naiv an die Sache herangegangen. Ich lernte nicht aus meinen Fehlern und obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte, mich nicht länger dem Mann zu verschreiben, der mein Herz gar nicht verdiente, stand ich erneut ganz am Anfang.

Und was sollte Jacob für einen Grund haben, zu lügen? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Es passte einfach zu gut zu Edward. Aber was sollte ich mich auch beschweren? Er hatte sie geküsst. Das war wohl sein gutes Recht. Immerhin hatte er mir den Antrag gemacht, als er mich für Sophia hielt. Mit meiner Identität verschwanden wohl auch seine Gefühle, falls sie jemals da gewesen waren. Ich schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen hinunter. Das war es nicht wert, das war zu dumm, zu dämlich, zu hohl. Hoffentlich würde Königin Mathilde niemals herausbekommen, dass ich ihrer Tochter die Chancen auf eine Heirat mit Edward nicht er- sondern verbaut hatte. Ob ich Edward darauf vorbereiten sollte, dass die wahre Sophia schon bald hier auftauchen würde? Bei dem Gedanken an ein Gespräch mit ihm, drehte sich mir der Magen um.

„Bella.", erklang eine leise Stimme unter mir. Aufgeschreckt blickte ich hinunter vor die Mauer und erspähte Edward. Natürlich. Das war Ironie. Frustriert sprang ich von der Mauer, überspielte halbherzig mein unbeholfenes Aufkommen und stolzierte an ihm vorbei.

„Bella?", fragte er verwirrt und stapfte hinter mir her.

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich den Himmel. Wann es wohl wieder regnen würde? Die Bauern verzweifelten inzwischen bestimmt. Auch mir würde ein wenig Regen gut tun. Ich lächelte und senkte meinen Blick wieder auf den Pfad, auf dem ich mich gerade bewegte. Der Gedanke an kalte Regentropfen, die auf meine Haut prasselten, weckte ein Sehnsucht in mir.

Edward hatte inzwischen aufgeholt und sah mich von der Seite an, seufzte tief. „Kannst du mir vielleicht mal verraten, was ich getan habe, um mit Schweigen belohnt zu werden?"

Ich holte tief Luft, wollte ihm ins Gesicht sagen, wie unglaublich diese Frage doch war – aber ich ließ es. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck. Er würde es wohl nie verstehen. So stieß ich die Luft wieder aus und schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„Bella.", sagte er erneut, so dass es mir schon fast zum Hals herauskam. Plötzlich nahm er meine Hand, zwang mich, stehenzubleiben. „Ich wollte doch eigentlich gar nicht mit Johanna weggehen... "

Oh, siehe da. Er wusste ja doch, worum es ging. Ich sah stur zum Brunnen.

„Glaub mir bitte.", seufzte er. „Ich würde niemals absichtlich etwas tun, um dich zu verletzen."

In dem Moment sah ich Jacob durch den Garten schlendern. Meine Augen verengten sich. „Ach, würdest du das nicht?", fragte ich leise.

Edward folgte meinem Blick. Sofort wurde der Ausdruck in seinen Augen härter. „Nein. Das würde ich nicht! Ich weiß nicht, was er dir erzählt hat, aber, Bella, glaube ihm kein Wort!"

Tief atmete ich durch, drehte mich zu ihm und musterte eine Weile sein Gesicht. Schließlich sah ich in seine Augen. „Dann beantworte mir eine Frage.", forderte ich leise. Edward nickte sofort, also fuhr ich fort. „Hast du oder hast du nicht Johanna vorgestern nach dem Ball im dritten Stock geküsst?"

Sein selbstsicherer Ausdruck fiel in sich zusammen, während seine Augen sich leicht weiteten. „Ehm... was?", fragte er.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit, Edward.", verlangte ich und sah ihn bittend an, nahm auch seine zweite Hand in meine. „Bitte."

Ich sah, wie er schlucken musste. „Ja. Ich habe sie geküsst.", erwiderte er und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Einen Moment lang starrte ich ihn an. Obwohl ich damit bereits gerechnet hatte, fühlte ich, wie etwas in mir zerbrach, das ich seit fast einem Jahrzehnt in Watte gepackt hatte. „Fein.", presste ich hervor und ließ seine Hände fallen.

„Aber, Bella, das bedeutet doch nichts!", fing er an, doch ich wandte mich von ihm ab.

„Die richtige Sophia kommt bald, ich hoffe, sie weiß deinen Antrag mehr zu schätzen, als ich es tue." Damit ließ ich ihn stehen ging schnurstracks auf Jacob zu, hakte mich bei ihm ein. Verblüfft wandte er seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Prinzesschen!", rief er erfreut, dann blickte er hinter sich und erkannte Edward, musste grinsen. „Es ist eine große Freude, Euch zu sehen!", erklärte er lautstark. „Es ist ja so befreiend, wenn man den Frauen nicht hinterher rennen muss, um mit ihnen zu sprechen!"

Ich musste über seine Schadenfreude schmunzeln, vermied es jedoch, mich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Was habt Ihr denn heute Nachmittag zu tun, Jacob?"

Mit einem Blitzen in den Augen legte er den Arm um mich. „Oh, wisst Ihr, Prinzessin,", erwiderte er für Edward hörbar. „ich habe den ganzen Tag Zeit, um mich um Euer Wohlergehen zu kümmern."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, unterdrückte ein Grinsen und ging, mit Jacob an meiner Seite, in den Wald hinein.

* * *

„Nun, Bella.", begann Jacob, als wir an einen Baum gelehnt vor einem Bach saßen und ins Wasser starrten. „Wenn ich dich schon so oft aus den Situationen, in die du dich mit ungeheurem Geschick beförderst, retten muss, könntest du mir wenigstens verraten, was unser liebster Herr Thronfolger angestellt hat."

Ich seufzte laut. „Nichts, was überraschend wäre.", sagte ich nachdenklich. „Er hat deine Beobachtungen bestätigt. Dass er Johanna geküsst hat."

Jacob rupfte ein paar Grashalme aus der Wiese. „Dachtest du, ich lüge dich an?"

„Nein!", erwiderte ich erschrocken. „Oh nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur... " Ich verdrehte die Augen, war genervt von mir selbst. „Ein kleiner Teil in mir hatte wohl zu hoffen gewagt, dass du dich irrst."

„Da gab es keinen Zweifel, verzeiht mir.", murmelte er, atmete tief durch. „Das ist Edward!", verkündete er anschließend mit einem freudlosen Lächeln.

„Jacob?", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht für aufdringlich hältst, aber... ich muss dich einfach fragen. Was kann zwischen Edward und dir vorgefallen sein, dass ihr euch so sehr verabscheuen könnt?"

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, sagte einige Augenblicke lang gar nichts. Ich hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als er sich doch regte. Er setzte das Ausrupfen des Grases fort, sah nachdenklich ins Grün. „Edward und ich waren früher gute Freunde, weißt du. Im vorletzten Sommer habe ich dann mein Interesse an seiner Schwester Rosalie bekundet. Natürlich habe ich sie vorher um ihr Einverständnis gebeten. Sie war ebenfalls in mich verliebt. Somit stand uns eigentlich nichts im Wege... bis auf Edward. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es ihm nicht zu passen, dass ich seine kleine Schwester mochte. Er hat dem König, seinem Vater, ins Gewissen geredet, dass es unter ihrer Würde sei, einen Prinz aus einem so weit entfernten Land zu heiraten, dass diese Verbindung keinerlei Vorteile bringen würde." Er schnaubte verärgert. „Er hat diese Zukunft zerstört!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.", murmelte ich. Weshalb sollte Edward so etwas tun? Jacobs Kopf ruckte zu mir herum.

„Du glaubst mir nicht?" Er lachte auf. „Hat dich die Situation mit Johanna denn nicht endlich bekehrt? Oh, Bella!" Frustriert erhob er sich und trat dicht an den Bach heran. Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte ich leise. „Ich kenne ihn einfach anders. Ich wollte nicht behaupten, dass du ein Lügner bist."

„Rosalie war danach am Boden zerstört!", schnaubte er. „Wochenlang hat sie das Schloss nicht verlassen. Ich habe immer versucht, Kontakt zu ihr aufzubauen, doch Edward hat es zu verhindern gewusst."

Ich erhob mich und trat hinter ihm, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um, sah mich finster an.

„Und im letzten Sommer", fuhr er fort. „habe ich auf einem Ball in diesem Schloss, das ja bekannt ist für die prunkvollsten Bälle weit und breit, eine neue Hoffnung gefunden. Ein neues Mädchen trat in mein Leben. Renesmee war ihr Name. Auf den ersten Blick hab ich mich in sie verliebt, habe den ganzen Abend mit ihr getanzt, sie in unser Land eingeladen – und was passierte? Edward!" Er spuckte diesen Namen mit so viel Hass aus, dass ich zusammenzuckte. „Mit seinem – seinem Charme und seiner Art, die Frauen um den Finger zu wickeln! Ich schenkte ihr den ganzen Abend meine Aufmerksamkeit, Edward brauchte bloß einen Augenblick und schon war sie ihm verfallen!"

Ich musste hart schlucken und senkte den Blick. Das wiederum klang ganz genau nach Edward. „Es tut mir leid, Jacob.", murmelte ich.

Jacob verdrehte die Augen. „Ich könnte darauf wetten, dass es seine Absicht war, mir auch dieses Glück zunichte zu machen! Er wollte sich rächen. Dafür, dass ich es gewagt hatte, ein Auge auf seine Schwester zu werfen!"

„Beruhige dich bitte!", bat ich ihn und seufzte. „Also, das meinten die anderen Männer vorgestern am Brunnen, als sie meinten - "

„Dass ich mir schon oft genug die Zähne an einer Frau ausgebissen habe, ja ja ja!", fuhr er unwirsch und offensichtlich peinlich berührt dazwischen.

Nicht gerade erfolgreich lächelte ich ihn an. „Denkt nicht mehr daran, Jacob! Du bist doch ein ehrenswerter Mann. Und du hast ein wirklich ansprechendes Äußeres! Du wirst schon noch die richtige Frau finden!", sprach ich zuversichtlich.

Er schien endlich wieder ruhiger zu werden und lächelte zurück. „Ja... das hoffe ich." Er fuhr mit den Augen meine Gestalt ab. „Es können ja nicht alle Edwards Charme unterliegen, nicht wahr?", grinste er.

Schnell wandte ich den Blick ab, räusperte mich und versuchte zu lachen. „Nein. Natürlich nicht."

„Gut." Anscheinend glaubte er mir. „Nun, wir sollten wohl allmählich zum Schloss zurückkehren." Er seufzte. „Es schickt sich nicht, wenn du so lange mit mir verschwindest. Ganz alleine."

Ich nickte, obwohl mir der Eindruck, den ich hier hinterließ, inzwischen herzlich egal sein durfte. Bald war alles vorbei. Dieser Gedanke rief sowohl Leere als auch Erleichterung in mir hervor, als ich mit Jacob in den Garten einbog. Zumindest würde Edward mich dann wieder ignorieren.

„Es tut gut, mit Euch reden zu können, Sophia.", sagte Jacob lächelnd und führte mich die Schlosstreppe hinauf, vorbei an den Wachen.

Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Das empfinde ich bei Euch ebenso, Jacob."

Als wir die Eingangshalle betraten, stockte mir der Atem. Edward saß auf der Treppe, die zum ersten Stock führte, und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Bei dem Geräusch unserer Schritte, blickte er auf und erstarrte. Kurz blickte er zu Jacob, dann auf meine Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Arm lag, und schließlich zu mir. Die Traurigkeit, die in seinen Augen lag, jagte mir einen Schrecken ein. Er senkte den Blick, atmete tief durch und erhob sich, ging langsamen Schrittes die Treppe hinauf.


	18. Edwards Geschichte Teil 2

Mann, Mann, Mann. Wieder 'ne Weile vergangen. Aber hab gute Entschuldigungen :) Bin mitten im Praktikum und auf Wohnungssuche.

Jetzt geht's weiter mit der zweiten Portion Edward.

Jenny: Hey. Nein, das funktioniert nicht :S oder es funktioniert, dann bin ich aber zu blöd dazu. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist es wohl eher. Ich werd, wenn ich mal endlich wieder Zeit habe, alles hier durchforsten und danach suchen. Ich sag dir trotzdem mal Danke für deine Hilfe :)

Prinzessin Hila: Na, das ist doch mal 'ne gute Einstellung ^^ dann hab ich nur ein halb so schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich so lange brauche. Die Meinungen über Edward und Jacob ändern sich bestimmt noch öfter, ich bin mal gespannt, ob ihr am Ende noch so sicher seid, wer der Gute und wer der Böse ist ;)

Chrissy80: Das ist natürlich eine ziemlich harte Zusammenfassung ^^ abwarten und Tee trinken kann ich dazu nur sagen. Ja, Edward ist ein Meister des Hundeblicks (obwohl man das ja von Jacob erwarten sollte). Das mit Bella und Renesmee ist noch nicht ganz ausgetüftelt, muss ich leider zugeben, aber mir fällt was ein, ganz bestimmt :)

LaLeLu: Genau. Jungs sind doch blöd. Hachja, da fehlen auch noch Hintergrundpunkte, da hast du wohl Recht. Ein paar mehr bekommt ihr jetzt, ein paar wenige behalte ich noch für mich ;) Vielen Dank! Dann mal viel Spaß!

eddybella: Oh, da geht deine Fantasie ja auf Reisen =) nein, Edward hatte keinen Nervenzusammenbruch, aber interessante Idee. Johanna interessiert ihn nicht so sehr ^^ aber lass dich überraschen :)

Danke für eure Reviews und viel Spaß mit Edwards Geschichte Teil 2!

* * *

„_Immer enger, leise, leise  
ziehen sich die Lebenskreise,  
schwindet hin, was prahlt und prunkt,  
schwindet Hoffen, Hassen, Lieben  
und ist nichts in Sicht geblieben  
als der letzte dunkle Punkt."_

Theodor Fontane

Im höchsten Turm des Schlosses fand man keinen Reichtum. Obwohl der kreisrunde Raum furchtbar eng war, konnte man so befreit atmen wie an keinem anderen Platz des Königshauses. Keine Wache, keine Anstandsdame, die einem hier die Kehle zuschnüren konnte. Die dicke Staubschicht, die bei der kleinsten Bewegung aufwirbelte, lud zum Ausruhen ein. Zum Verweilen und Vergessen. Der Mond schien durch das fleckige Fenster, diente müde als Lichtquelle in dem winzigen Zimmer. Meine Hand strich langsam über die steinige Fensterbank, die meine Fingerspitzen augenblicklich schwarz verfärbte. Mit Ausblick auf den langen Weg, der zum Schloss hinführte, und die hohen, ehrfurchtgebietenen Schlossmauern sowie das massive, große geschmiedete Eisentor wurde mir leichter ums Herz. Das Fenster in meinem Gemach, das mir stetig den Schlossgarten zeigte und zu verdrängende Erinnerungen hervorrief, war mir zum Leid geworden. Den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, was Edwards trostloses, niedergeschlagenes Gesicht zu bedeuten hatte und hatte mich schließlich dafür entschieden, dass es mich eigentlich nichts mehr anginge und ich besser daran täte, jegliche Gedanken zu ihm endgültig aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Edward hatte zugegeben, dass er Johanna geküsst hatte. Da ich mir schon seit heute Nachmittag einredete, dass unser eigener Kuss geschehen war, als er mich noch für Sophia hielt und somit möglicherweise für ihn als 'ungültig' angesehen wurde, sollte ich es ihm gleich tun und unser bereits zerschlissenes Band ebenso zerschneiden wie er es getan hatte.

Müde rieb ich meine Augen und trat auf den dunklen Gang hinaus, der sofort in eine enge Wendeltreppe überging. Ich griff nach der einzigen an der Wand befestigten Fackel und folgte den Stufen hinunter. Als ich auf dem Flur im vierten Stock angekommen war und auf die erste Wache traf, wusste ich, dass ich wieder in der Realität angekommen war. Verwundert, jedoch stumm verfolgten die starren Aufpasser mich mit ihren Augen. Mein Seufzen hallte laut in der Leere. Niemand war nun noch unterwegs. Niemand außer einigen Dienstboten, den Wachen und vermutlich auch ein paar Mätressen. Dass Edward tatsächlich annahm, dass ich Jacobs Mätresse werden wollte, war irrsinnig und seltsam. Und den Gedanken, dass es ihn kümmerte, sollte ich lieber schnell wieder loslassen und in eine Ecke meines Kopfes verbannen, in der ich ihn nie wieder finden würde.

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin!", weckte mich eine viel zu wache Julienne aus meinem erholsamen, traumlosen Schlaf.

„Morgen.", murmelte ich und setzte mich vorsichtig aus, gähnte und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Was gibt es heute zu tun? Ein Ball? Ein Bankett? Eine Jagd?" Mit sehr wenig Lust schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett und stand mürrisch auf.

„Nichts dergleichen, königliche Hoheit.", erwiderte meine Kammerzofe und schüttelte mit einem ernsten Gesicht die Bettwäsche aus, bevor sie mir mit einer raschen Bewegung das Nachthemd über den Kopf zog. Überrumpelt versuchte ich mit den Armen meine Blöße zu verstecken.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte ich misstrauisch. Julienne sah mich verwundert an, musterte dann mein Gesicht.

„Wisst Ihr es denn noch nicht, Prinzessin?" Ihre Stimme war voller Verwirrung.

Ich blinzelte, schlüpfte dann in den Unterrock, den sie mir über den Kopf stülpte. „Was gesagt?"

Sie seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir dürfen kein Wort darüber verlieren, niemand von den Gästen soll es wissen. Ich dachte bloß, dass Prinz Edward es zumindest Euch gesagt hat. Ihr habt Euch doch gestern im Garten mit ihm unterhalten?"

„Ja." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist richtig."

„Nun," Routinemäßig drehte sie mich um und begann, die Korsage zu schnüren. „Ihr werdet es früher oder später erfahren. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher." Eine Sorgenfalte zierte ihre Stirn und weckte die Nervosität in mir.

„Julienne,", sprach ich sanft. „wenn ich es doch eh erfahren werde, könnt Ihr es mir ruhig sagen. Ihr macht mir Angst."

Leise lachte sie auf. „Keine Angst, königliche Hoheit. Alles wird sich fügen.", sagte sie und sprach sich wohl selbst Mut zu. Ein flaues Gefühl legte sich in meinen Magen. Ich kaute auf meiner Lippe herum und überlegte angestrengt, was passiert sein könnte. Als Julienne mich angezogen hatte, stieß ich frustriert und resignierend die Luft aus. Der einfachste und gleichzeitig schwerste Weg war für mich das Warten.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Diener trat ein, verbeugte sich tief. „Ihre königliche Hoheit, Prinz Ulrich!", verkündete er, bevor Ulrich sich an ihm vorbei drängte und mich mit seinem Blick fixierte.

„Ich möchte mit meiner Schwester sprechen. Allein.", sagte er laut und deutlich, blieb vor mir stehen und wartete, bis der Diener sowie Julienne aus dem Zimmer verschwunden waren.

„Guten Morgen, Ulrich.", begrüßte ich ihn verwirrt.

Ulrich nickte. „Guten Morgen, Isabella. Ich darf dir mit Freude berichten, dass Sophia, meine Schwester, bis Sonnenuntergang eingetroffen sein wird. Wir sollten uns nun beraten, wie wir den Austausch vornehmen wollen."

Ich schluckte hart und senkte den Blick. Heute würde es also soweit sein. „In Ordnung.", erwiderte ich leise.

Ulrich legte zwei Finger unter mein Kinn und hob meinen Kopf sachte an, lächelte mich ermunternd an. „Hab keine Angst, kleine Isabella. Ich habe bereits in die Wege leiten lassen, dass deine Mutter und du gebührend entschädigt werden. Möglicherweise kann ich sogar ein eigenes Haus für Euch erwerben!"

„Was?", fragte ich entgeistert. Ich sollte aus dem Schloss verschwinden? Weg von meinem Zuhause, von allem Bekannten, von Edward?

Ulrich lachte leise. „Natürlich ist das nicht alles.", erklärte er, als sei dies der Grund meines Schreckens gewesen, und streichelte mir über die Wange. „Wenn, ehm... es in Eurem Wunsch liegt, werde ich Euch mit auf mein Schloss nehmen." Ernst sah er nun in meine Augen.

„Was?", entkam es mir nun wesentlich kraftloser.

„Ich werde Euch natürlich nicht heiraten können.", fuhr Ulrich fort und sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster, wurde unklar. „Immerhin seid Ihr eine Bürgerliche. Aber ich würde Euch alles kaufen, was Euer Herz begehrt. Kein Wunsch wäre unerfüllbar."

Ich musterte seine Gestalt. Er war groß und kräftig, das Bild von einem Mann, genau das, was man sich unter einem Prinzen vorstellte. Sein Herz war mit Sicherheit groß und sein Charakter nicht verdorben. Vermutlich war dies eines der besten Angebote, die jemandem wie mir unterbreitet werden konnten. „Doch nicht alles ist durch Gold erreichbar.", sagte ich leise. „Ich danke Euch, Ulrich. Ihr gebt mir eine Möglichkeit, aus meinem Dienstbotendasein auszubrechen und den Rest meines Lebens in Frieden zu leben. Aber das ist mir nicht genug." Ich knickste tief und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen, doch Ulrich folgte mir und ergriff meine Hand, sah mich eindringlich an.

„Ihr habt Euch hoffentlich nicht während Eurer Aufgabe in Prinz Edward verliebt.", sagte er.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Nein. Das habe ich nicht.", flüsterte ich.

„Gut." Er ließ mich los. „Solange es nicht dieser Wicht aus dem Orient ist, solltet Ihr mein Angebot überdenken. Bis heute Abend ist noch eine Menge Zeit." Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich mich niemals umentscheiden würde, nickte ich und verließ mein Gemach, zog die Tür hinter mir seufzend zu, lief durch die langen Gänge und die Treppen hinunter. Alles, was ich nun brauchte, war ein wenig frische Luft und Platz, denn das Schloss engte mich mit jeder Sekunde mehr ein. Ich lief durch die Küche, vorbei an den verwunderten Küchenjungen und an meiner Mutter, die mich nur kurz mit einem Seitenblick bedachte, obwohl sie mich lange nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ich war nun wohl eine Schande für sie, hatte mich angeblich dem König hingegeben und beschmutzen lassen. Scharf atmete ich ein, stieß die Hintertür auf und stürzte hinaus in den Garten. Zu meiner Verwunderung bedeckten schwere dunkle Wolken den Himmel.

„Bella.", schreckte mich eine nahe Stimme auf. Edward stand nicht weit von mir.

„Du bist wohl überall.", murmelte ich und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch er streckte seinen Arm aus, verwehrte mir den Durchlass.

„Warte.", sagte er leise. „Können wir reden?"

„Schon wieder?" Ich verschränkte die Arme, sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Was kommt nun? Erneut eine herzzerreißende Geschichte über den kleinen Prinzen, der den Engel mit den Schokoladenhaaren anbetet, während seine bitterbösen Eltern ihn streng erziehen wollen?"

Er trat einige Schritte zurück, sah mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Das ist gemein.", stellte er fest.

Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Ich ließ die Arme sinken und wollte mich erneut an ihm vorbei schieben. „Erzähl doch Johanna von deiner schrecklichen Kindheit."

„Bella... " Edward seufzte, zog mich zurück und ergriff meine Schultern. Plötzlich war er mir sehr dicht, sah in meine Augen und schien etwas zu suchen. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was Jacob dir in deinen hübschen Kopf gepflanzt hat.", sagte er frustriert.

„Du hast selbst bestätigt, dass der Kuss mit Johanna passiert ist!", fuhr ich ihn an. Er zuckte zurück, betrachtete mich nachdenklich.

„Ja, denn ich wollte dich nicht anlügen.", erwiderte er sanft.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Das macht es nicht besser!"

„Nein.", seufzte er. „Aber ich würde es dir gerne erklären."

„Dann kannst du mir auch gleich erklären, weswegen du deiner Schwester nicht das Glück mit Jacob gegönnt hast.", murmelte ich und wandte mich ab.

„Das – das Glück mit Jacob?", schnappte Edward hinter mir. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

„Er wollte deine Schwester heiraten und du hast es verhindert!", warf ich ihm vor.

„Natürlich habe ich das verhindert!", rief er aus, wurde nun ungehalten und hitzig.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um, fühlte die Wut in mir aufsteigen. „Du leugnest es nicht einmal?"

„Ich leugne nichts, worauf ich stolz bin!", sagte er unwirsch.

Das war wie ein Hieb in meinen Magen. Ich spürte das Blut in meinen Kopf steigen. „Somit wäre dann auch geklärt, dass du auf unsere Freundschaft niemals stolz gewesen bist – denn diese hast du mit deiner Ignoranz ganze Jahre lang geleugnet!"

Edwards Gesicht erstarrte. Aus der Ferne war Donner zu vernehmen. „Bella. Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast keine Ahnung.", gab ich zurück. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn man ständig von der Person, die dir am meisten auf der Welt bedeutet, vor den Kopf gestoßen wird. Das will ich nicht mehr. Ich will es nicht mehr!"

Er blinzelte, machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich bedeute dir am meisten auf der Welt?"

Frustriert warf ich die Arme in die Luft. „Nein! Tust du nicht!", fuhr ich ihn sauer an. „Ich tanze aus Lust und Laune all die Jahre um dich herum!"

Ein Grinsen huschte über Edwards Gesicht und für kurze Zeit leuchteten seine Augen auf. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, verdüsterte sich sein Blick wieder und er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das ist nicht gut für dich.", stellte er fest.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

Er seufzte. „In Ordnung. Du bist jetzt mal still und lässt mich erklären."

Fassungslos von seiner Dreistigkeit konnte ich nicht anders als zu schweigen und ihn anzustarren.

„Erst einmal", begann er. „will ich mich zu der Sache mit Rosalie äußern. Jacob hatte sich in sie verliebt und ich habe die Heirat verhindert, das ist richtig. Allerdings musst du wissen, dass dies ganz im Interesse meiner Schwester lag.

Meine abwehrende Haltung sank in sich zusammen. „Rosalie wollte ihn nicht?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Aber er hat – "

„Er hat es sich eingebildet." Edward verdrehte die Augen. „Rosalie ist eine sehr hübsche Frau, von vielen Männern wird sie als die schönste Prinzessin weit und breit verehrt. Jacob hat bisher kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, seine Liebe galt ihrer Schönheit. Nicht, dass das ungewöhnlich ist. Aber er hat Rosalie nie um ihr Einverständnis gebeten. Jacob ist zu meinem Vater gegangen und hat um die Hand meiner Schwester angehalten." Sein Blick wandte sich in die Ferne. „Mein Vater hatte selbstverständlich nichts dagegen. Jacobs Familie ist wohlhabend und handelt mit unserer. Die Beziehung wäre verbessert worden. Doch als meine Schwester davon erfuhr, war sie außer sich. Sie wollte nicht so weit weg leben müssen und Jacob... nun, er hatte ihren Ansprüchen noch nie genügt." Edwards Augen huschten wieder zu mir. „Also habe ich meinem Vater gesagt, dass ich von der Hochzeit nichts halte und dass es mir, als ältester Sohn, zusteht, zuerst heiraten zu dürfen. Und da mein Vater schon so lange darauf giert, mich zu vermählen, war es ein leichtes einen Handel herauszuschlagen. Rosalies Hand war frei und ich verpflichtete mich dazu, mich auf die Suche nach einer Braut zu machen."

„Bisher hast du dir ja viel Zeit gelassen.", murmelte ich. Kalter Wind wehte uns um die Ohren. Der erste Regentropfen traf meine Nase. Verwundert sah ich hinauf. Sollte die Dürre heute tatsächlich vorüber sein?

„Weil ich mich tief im Inneren schon lange entschieden hatte.", wisperte Edward und ergriff meine Hände. „Ich wollte dich nicht ignorieren, Bella. Du warst für mich immer der Inbegriff von Freiheit."

Ich senkte meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Augenhöhe, sah ihn ungläubig an. „Freiheit? Ich? Ich bin eine Küchenhilfe, Edward!"

Sein Blick wurde ernst. „Du bist so viel freier als du weißt. Keine Pflichten, kein Druck."

„Keine Pflichten?", fragte ich. „Auch bürgerliche Menschen haben Pflichten, Edward."

„Aber du könntest hier ausbrechen, wenn du es nur willst!", sagte er eindringlich. „Keiner würde dich erkennen, nicht einmal in deiner Heimatstadt. Du wärest unbekannt und könntest dir ein neues Leben aufbauen. Auf einem Bauernhof oder woanders, weit draußen auf dem Lande, wie es zu dir passen würde."

„Das ist Irrsinn.", tat ich seine verrückte Idee ab. „Ein eigenes Leben aufbauen? Als junge Frau ohne Begleitung? Du hast dich wohl noch nicht oft außerhalb des Schlosses aufgehalten. Die Welt ist nicht für unabhängige Frauen gemacht."

„Du weißt, dass du eine Chance hättest.", ließ er sich nicht beirren und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine, sah tief in meine Augen. „Es wäre das beste, wenn du sie ergreifst."

Ich starrte ihn an, verstand nicht, was er mir sagte. „Du willst, dass ich gehe?", flüsterte ich.

„Nur dann kannst du sicher sein. Und vielleicht... " Er atmete tief durch. „... vielleicht findest du einen Mann, der dich liebt und der all das in dir sieht, was ein Mann in dir sehen sollte. Dann gründet ihr eine Familie und werdet... glücklich." Unbeholfen zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Ich spürte meine Augen feucht werden. „Edward.", murmelte ich. „Du willst wirklich, dass ich gehe?"

Er schluckte. „Ja."

„Warum?", fragte ich leise, bewegte mich noch immer keinen Zentimeter von ihm fort. „Wenn du dich so gefangen fühlst in deiner Welt... warum kommst du nicht mit? Mit mir zusammen?"

Er holte tief Luft, strich mir die Haare hinter die Ohren. Ein leichter Nieselregen hatte nun eingesetzt. „Jeder würde mich erkennen, Liebes."

„Und wenn wir weit weg gehen? Dahin, wo dich keiner kennt?", redete ich auf ihn ein. „Ich würde mit dir weglaufen, Edward."

„Das weiß ich.", seufzte er und schloss die Augen. „Aber es geht nicht. Damals nicht und heute auch nicht."

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte ich verzweifelt. „Wann erklärst du es mir endlich? Warum hast du dich so verändert? Warum bist du so so abgestumpft, so abweisend, so kühl und weswegen trägst du immer so eine unheimliche Wut mit dir herum?"

Verblüfft öffnete er wieder seine Augen. Dann lächelte er. „Du durchschaust mich wohl immer noch."

„Nein.", murmelte ich. „Sonst wüsste ich endlich, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht."

Edward wurde wieder ernst. „Meinem Vater hat nicht gefallen, dass ich so viel von dir erzählt habe. Als ich kleiner war, meine ich. Einige Male hat er mich seine Meinung auch körperlich spüren lassen. Als ich nach einigen Jahren, mit dreizehn, vierzehn, von ihm gefragt wurde, wie ich mir meine zukünftige Königin vorstelle, habe ich... naja." Verlegen atmete er aus. „Mir ist dein Name wohl herausgerutscht."

Mein Herz schlug schneller, doch ich konnte nicht lächeln. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie sein Vater darauf reagiert hatte.

Edward fuhr fort. „Natürlich war das der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Mein Vater hat zuerst getobt, dann hat er seine Wut an mir ausgelassen und schließlich hat er mir gedroht. Du warst ihm ein Dorn im Auge."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", murmelte ich.

Seine verzweifelten Augen suchten meine. „Obwohl ich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr mit dir geredet hatte, drohte er, dich in den Kerker werfen und hängen zu lassen."

„Was?", schnappte ich, trat zurück. „Aber er hatte doch keinen Grund!"

Edward lächelte traurig. „Bella, für so etwas braucht ein König keinen Grund. Er wollte dich aus dem Weg haben. Sein mühsam aufgebautes Königreich wäre in Schande gefallen, wenn sein Thronfolger eine niedere Frau heiratet. Er hat mir vorgeschlagen, dich als Mätresse zu nehmen, aber das lehnte ich natürlich ab. So ein... Schicksal hast du nicht verdient."

Ich ließ mir Edwards Wortschwall erneut durch den Kopf gehen. Dies war zu viel für mich. Langsam setzte ich mich auf den bereits leicht aufgeweichten Boden. „Du hast mich ignoriert, um mich zu schützen?", fragte ich tonlos.

„So kannst du es ausdrücken.", erwiderte er und setzte sich mir gegenüber, musterte mein Gesicht.

Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in den Händen. Alles drehte sich. „Etwas ist passiert."

„Was?", hörte ich Edwards verwirrte Stimme.

„Julienne.", meinte ich erklärend. „Sie hat gesagt, dass etwas passiert ist. Sie dachte, du hättest es mir bereits gesagt, aber sie hat mir dann nicht mehr sagen wollen, was es war." Tief atmete ich durch. „Du hast dir eine Frau gewählt. Richtig?" Ich spürte ein sanftes Ziehen an meinen Händen. Edward zog sie mir von meinem Kopf, sah mich besorgt an.

„Nein.", sagte er leise.

„Erzählst du mir, was geschehen ist?", flehte ich.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, senkte den Blick. „Mein... mein Vater. Er liegt im Sterben."

Mir stockte der Atem. „Oh Gott.", murmelte ich, schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Gestern war König Charles noch so munter gewesen. „Edward. Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht... was ich sagen soll. Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du gestern so niedergeschlagen warst."

Ungeduldig verdrehte Edward die Augen. „Du verstehst gar nichts, Bella!", sagte er verzweifelt und erhob sich, entfernte sich einige Schritte.

Vorsichtig stand auch ich auf, fuhr mir durch die nassen Haare. „Verzeih mir. Ich kannte deinen Vater nicht sehr gut."

Sein Körper begann zu zittern. In Strömen prasselte der Regen auf uns nieder. Langsam drehte Edward sich wieder zu mir. Seine Augen wirkten verloren. „Bella, ich bin der älteste Sohn meines Vaters."

„Ich weiß.", sagte ich leise, verstand jedoch nichts. Edward schüttelte den Kopf, trat wieder zu mir und nahm meine Hände, sah in meine Augen.

„Sobald der Tod von meinem Vater Besitz ergreift, werde ich zum König gekrönt." Er atmete tief durch. „Ich werde gewiss so schnell wie möglich heiraten. Ich muss es tun. Für mein Land. Und da du erzählt hast, dass die echte Sophia bald eintreffen wird... wirst du wieder die Küchenhilfe sein, auf die ich herabblicken muss."


	19. Königliche Maulwürfe

So. Es hat wieder 2 Wochen gedauert, allerdings ist mein Praktikum jetzt um =) jetzt habe ich Zeit.

eddybella: Hören denn alle anderen auf zu schreiben? Ich bekomm hier gar nichts mehr mit, weil ich nie Zeit habe ^^ Ohje, da muss er sich natürlich in Acht nehmen ;) ich werd's ihm ausrichten!

fancy112: Tja, alle Männer haben irgendwie irgendwo seltsame Eigenschaften ^^ Edward hat zumindest endlich ein paar Sympathiepunkte bei euch =)

Chrissy80: :D Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ich sollt nicht zu schnell über Edward urteilen ;) Yayy, König Edward. Hast Recht, das klingt ein wenig merkwürdig. Ja, er sieht ein, dass er alleine dasteht und machtlos ist. Zumindest machtlos, was sein eigenes Leben angeht.

So, viel Spaß!

„_Zwischen Geborgenheit und Freiheit liegt das Land Sehnsucht."_

Karl Feldkamp

Meine Stirn kühlte sich an der Fensterscheibe. Verloren beobachtete ich die verbliebenen Regentropfen auf den Pflanzen, die in der Abendsonne glitzerten und den Schlosspark in eine fremde Welt verwandelten. Immer näher kam der rötliche Feuerball dem Horizont, bald würde es Zeit sein. Bald würde ich eingetauscht werden. Ein leises Seufzen entkam meinen Lippen. Dieses Mal würde meine Verdrängungstaktik nichts nützen. Vor dieser Sache konnte ich nicht davonlaufen. Ich hatte keine Angst, denn das, was nun kam, war nicht ungewiss. Doch die schwere Ruhe triefte auf meiner Seele, ließ mich resignieren und ließ mich in einem weitaus schlimmeren Zustand zurück. Die Angst ließ die Menschen in Panik geraten, sie terrorisierte ihren Verstand, ließ sie verrückt werden, jedoch raubte sie ihnen nicht jegliche Hoffnung – die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten.

„Prinzessin?", riss mich Julienne aus meinen Gedanken. „Euer Bruder verlangt, Euch zu sehen."

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich sie, nickte schließlich und folgte ihr aus meinem Gemach. Die Fackeln auf dem Flur waren bereits entzündet worden. Meine Füße wurden schwer bei den wenigen Schritten, die es benötigte um zu Ulrichs Räumlichkeiten zu schreiten. Als ich mich schließlich in seinem Wohnbereich befand, saß er in einem hohen Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. Julienne verschwand beinahe lautlos aus dem Zimmer, ließ uns alleine.

„Guten Abend, Ulrich.", sagte ich leise, war mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob er mich überhaupt wahrnahm.

Einige Augenblicke lang verbrachten wir in Schweigen. Dann hob er seinen Arm und bedeutete mir, mich in den Sessel neben seinem niederzulassen. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und wandte meinen Blick ebenfalls zu dem lodernden Feuer, bevor ich Ulrich genau betrachtete. Sein Gesicht wirkte angestrengt, müde und grüblerisch.

„Bella.", erhob er schließlich doch seine Stimme, sah mich jedoch noch immer nicht an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist etwas geschehen?", fragte ich. Meine Verwirrung über sein eigenartiges Verhalten stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde. „Ist Eurer Schwester etwas passiert?"

Ulrich schnaubte freudlos. „Nein, wohl kaum. Sie wird in diesem Moment gebadet."

Mir stockte der Atem. „Sie ist bereits hier?"

Er drehte den Kopf zu mir und musterte mich eingehend. Seine Züge waren unergründlich. „Bella, du hast mir noch keine Antwort gegeben."

Es war fast unmöglich, seinen aufmerksamen Augen zu entkommen. Dieser Ulrich, der vor mir saß, war mir fremd. Hatten Männer irgendein Gen, das so blitzschnell mutierte, dass die gesamte Persönlichkeit davon ergriffen werden konnte? Das würde zumindest erklären, warum sich alle Männer, mit denen ich etwas zu tun hatte, stetig wandelten. „Ihr wollt wissen, ob ich mit auf Euer Schloss ziehe?", fragte ich, um sicher zu sein, dass wir darüber sprachen.

„Ja.", antwortete er schlicht.

Ich versuchte, meine Nervosität zu verbergen, aber ich wusste, dass er mich schwitzen sehen konnte. „Ulrich... das Leben als Mätresse... ", begann ich hilflos und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann ich nicht."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warst du schon einmal Mätresse, Bella?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", erwiderte ich erschrocken. Dachte er etwa, ich sei bereits entehrt?

Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und er lehnte sich zurück. „Woher willst du dann wissen, wie so ein Leben ist?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Es brauchte nicht viel Erfahrung, damit mir klar wurde, dass ich nicht Ulrichs Mätresse sein möchte. Aber ihm das so unverblümt ins Gesicht zu sagen, wäre eine schreckliche Beleidigung.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung.", fuhr er leise fort. „Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Leben als Küchenmagd dem Leben einer Frau, die am höchsten in meiner Gunst stünde, vorzuziehen ist."

Überlegend knetete ich meine Finger. Ich wäre die Frau, die er bevorzugen würde. Und doch wäre ich nicht die Erste. „Wollt Ihr nicht eine Frau finden, die Euch liebt und die Ihr liebt und die Ihr heiraten könnt?", versuchte ich es.

Nun lachte er. Doch es war kein freudvolles Lachen, sondern eines, das mir das Gefühl gab, winzig zu sein. „Liebe, Bella? Ich wusste nicht, dass selbst du, die ihr ganzes Leben von Zweckehen umringt worden ist, derart naiv sein kannst!"

Mir klappte der Mund auf. Ich erhob mich und knickste kurz. „Ich werde mich zurückziehen, Prinz.", sagte ich kühl und wandte mich ab.

„Bella.", seufzte Ulrich und ich hörte wie er sich erhob, bevor er meine Hand ergriff und mich zu ihm umdrehte. „Verzeih mir, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Es gibt einfach Dinge, die mich beschäftigen." Er schloss angestrengt die Augen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und mich eindringlich ansah. „Überleg es dir doch bitte. Ich würde mich sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn du mit mir in mein Land reist und dein Leben auf meinem Schloss verbringst. Für deine Mutter wäre gesorgt, ich könnte ihr hier ein kleines Haus bauen lassen. Oder, wenn es dir lieber ist, kommt sie mit uns und lebt in der Stadt, die ans Dorf grenzt. Du wärest fernab von allen, die dich womöglich wiedererkennen würden. Und von allen, die dich dafür vielleicht hängen sehen wollen, dass du sie getäuscht hast."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Was?", keuchte ich. „Ich hatte doch keine andere Wahl! Ansonsten hätte mich Euer Mutter, die Königin sofort in den Kerker werfen lassen!"

„Spielt das eine Rolle?", fragte er und hob die Augenbraue.

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Er wollte mir Angst machen mit der Möglichkeit, dass man mich wiedererkannte. Es stellte für ihn das perfekte Druckmittel dar. Doch leider hatte Ulrich noch immer nicht begriffen, dass ich viel zu dickköpfig war, um mich von irgendjemandem zu etwas zwingen zu lassen. „Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass ich mit dem Mann mitgehe, der mich in Panik versetzen will, um mich für sich zu gewinnen?", zischte ich ihm zu. Seine festen Gesichtszüge verdüsterten sich.

„Ist das etwa Euer Antwort?", fragte er leise, bedrohlich.

„Davon könnt Ihr ausgehen!", gab ich in dem gleichen Tonfall zurück und drehte mich weg, wollte mich losreißen, doch er wirbelte mich herum und drückte mich gegen die Wand.

„Es ist Edward, stimmt's?", fragte er wütend. Sein Körper presste sich an meinen, ließ mir keinen Zentimeter Platz. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass du dich nicht in ihn verliebt hast, aber das war eine Lüge!"

Ich schnappte nach Luft, versuchte, ihn von mir zu drücken. „Ihr tut mir weh!"

Als würde er erst jetzt erkennen, was er tat, wechselte sein wilder Blick zu einem bestürzten, bevor er mich losließ und einige Schritte rückwärts stolperte. „Es tut mir leid, Bella.", murmelte er und fuhr sich durch die kurzen, blonden Haare und atmete tief durch.

Vorsichtig rieb ich meine Schultern, trat dann einen halben Schritt von der Wand weg. „Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich gelogen habe, Ulrich?", fragte ich unsicher.

Er wich meinem Blick aus. „Das... das war offensichtlich.", stammelte er.

Ich verschränkte die Arme. „Ulrich?" Ein Blinder würde erkennen können, dass Ulrich nicht die Wahrheit sprach.

Ergeben seufzte er und senkte den Kopf. „Verzeiht mir, Bella. Mir wurde berichtet, dass Ihr ein tiefergehendes Interesse an Prinz Edward hegt."

Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wer hat dies berichtet?"

Ulrich schüttelte den Kopf und drehte mir den Rücken zu. „Das ist nicht von Belang."

„War es Johanna?", sprach ich meinen ersten Gedanken aus.

Er seufzte bloß. „Bella", begann er wieder, „Sophia wird gleich soweit sein. Du kannst in deine alte Kammer gehen, die du früher bewohnt haben wirst, und deine übliche Dienstbotenkleidung anlegen. Ich bitte dich auch, dich nicht allzu sehr zurecht zu machen, damit man dich, wenn möglich, nicht erkennt."

Ungläubig schnappte ich nach Luft, konnte nicht fassen, dass er mir nicht einmal einen Namen drängen wollte. „Nun wird mir also deutlich gemacht, wo mein Platz ist?", fragte ich. Ich wollte mich bereits an ihm vorbeischieben, als er erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Meine Familie wird in wenigen Tagen aufbrechen.", sagte er leise und stützte sich, noch immer von mir abgewandt, auf den dunklen Holzschreibtisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. „Bis dahin hast du Zeit, deine Gefühle und deine Möglichkeiten im Leben zu überdenken."

Tief atmete ich, erwiderte jedoch nichts und ließ ihn so zurück.

Das war es nun also. Ich sollte mich bereits umziehen. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, mich von Edward zu verabschieden, denn sobald ich wieder meine schäbige Kleidung trug, würde mich keiner zu ihm durchlassen. Und Edward würde es vermutlich auch nicht riskieren wollen, mit mir gesehen zu werden.

Meine schlurfenden, lustlosen Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder. Mir war unbegreiflich, wie schnell ich mich an dieses prachtvolle Leben gewöhnt hatte und wie schwer es mir nun fiel, dass ich mich davon trennen sollte. Ab morgen würden die Menschen wieder auf mich herabblicken, mich nicht mehr bewundern und auch niemals mehr von mir erwarten als ihre Böden zu schrubben. Gedemütigt schlug ich die Augen nieder.

„Prinzessin! Prinzessin!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Eine keuchende Gestalt rannte hastig vom anderen Ende des Ganges auf mich zu. Es war Leopold, ein bereits alter Dienstbote, der mir früher öfters begegnet war, als er noch für die Auftragung der Speisen zuständig gewesen war. Doch natürlich erkannte er mich nicht. Ich bezweifelte, dass sich viele Menschen früher mein Gesicht gemerkt hätten.

„Oh, verzeiht, königliche Hoheit!", entschuldigte er sich sofort und verbeugte sich tief.

„Wozu die Eile? Ist etwas geschehen?", fragte ich besorgt und unterdrückte dem Gang, ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

Leopold beruhigte sich allmählich, atmete tief durch und sah mich ernst an. „Der König."

Ich riss die Augen auf. „Ist er tot?"

„Nein!", beeilte er sich zu sagen und schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf, als hätte er Angst, dass es Unglück brachte, dies auszusprechen. „Nein, aber es geht ihm sehr schlecht. Deswegen bin ich aber nicht hier. Der König verlangt nach Euch, Prinzessin. Er will Euch sehen. Ich wurde damit beauftragt, Euch sofort zu ihm zu bringen, sobald ich Euch finde."

„Oh!", brachte ich nicht sehr intelligent hervor, runzelte die Stirn. Wenige Türen von hier machte sich vermutlich die echte Sophia gerade bereit wieder ihren Platz einzunehmen. „Das ist gerade unpassend. Ich muss... ich muss mich zuerst umziehen. So kann ich dem König nicht unter die Augen treten!", versuchte ich mich herauszuwinden.

Hektisch schüttelte Leopold den Kopf. „Nein, königliche Hoheit! Der Befehl des Königs ist ausdrücklich gewesen!"

„Aber – ", probierte ich es zaghaft erneut.

„Ihr wollt einen kranken Mann doch nicht warten lassen?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

Ich schluckte hart und biss mir auf die Lippe. „Nein.", murmelte ich. Was sollte ich auch tun? Hin- und hergerissen wechselte mein Blick zwischen Leopold und dem Weg, den ich gerade gegangen war.

„Dann kommt! Folgt mir!", rief er erleichtert, da er seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hatte, und schritt voran.

Missmutig folgte ich ihm und wappnete mich für die Dinge, die nun unausweichlich folgen würden.


	20. Dunkle Geheimnisse

**Nachdem mein Internet eine Zeit lang gestreikt hat :S geht es jetzt weiter. Dieses Mal ganz viel böser Charles und nur ein klein wenig Edward. Da ich krank bin und eh ans Bett gefesselt, kann ich mich ja mal gleich bemühen, schon ein wenig weiterzutippen =)**

**Alles gute (nachträglich und sehr spät) zum Geburtstag, eddybella ;)**

**Edwards swan: Ohja, da katapultiert sich Bella von einem Schlamassel in den nächsten :) Aber das ist sie ja inzwischen gewöhnt. Aushalten wird sie noch ein wenig mehr müssen, ich hab noch ein bisschen was mit ihr vor ^^**

**Facha: Schön, dass es dir gefällt =) Jaa, Ulrich ist ein kleiner Trottel :D Ich mag ihn trotzdem irgendwie, weil er einfach nicht wirklich alleine nachdenken kann und so beeinflussbar ist ^^ mal sehen, ob es noch mehr Bad Ulrich gibt oder ob ich ihn nochmal gut werden lasse. Das neue Kapitel ist nicht sehr fröhlich, aber du magst es hoffentlich trotzdem ;)**

**Jenny: Dankeee :D Ja, welcher (gesunde) Mensch würde so etwas schon wollen? Johanna vielleicht ^^ jedenfalls kann Bella ja eigentlich nicht über Angebote aus der männlichen Welt meckern ;) Auswahl hat sie ja. Leider gehört Edward nicht mehr dazu. Aber mal schauen, was ich noch so schreiben werde ^^ so genau weiß ich es selbst noch nicht.**

**eddybella: Vielleicht hat er... ? ^^ Tut mir wirklich leid, dass das Geburtstagsgeschenk jetzt so spät kommt :S aber mein Internet war futsch für längere Zeit. Hoffentlich nimmst du mir das nicht übel, ich hatte es ja eigentlich für den Tag danach versprochen. Hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Tag :) wie alt bist du denn geworden, wenn ich fragen darf?**

**LaLeLu: Hehe ^^ Ja, Ulrich weiß schon Bescheid, der hat's drauf, die Frauen scharenweise zu um den Verstand zu bringen. Hmm, die Chance zum Verabschieden kommt nicht direkt, vielleicht flüchtig. Oh Gott, das ist eine grandiose Idee :D mit der Blitztrauung. Hätte ich das mal früher gelesen ^^ vielleicht komm ich ja nochmal drauf zurück xD Du kannst gern öfters mit „seltsamen" Ideen abschweifen ;)**

**Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

**_„Auf die bösen Menschen ist Verlass._**

**_Sie ändern sich wenigstens nicht."_**

**William Faulkner**

Auf dem Flur vor den königlichen Gemächern war es totenstill. Die Gesichter der Wachen verweilten gewohnt starr, jedoch mit einem Anflug von Nervosität. Leopold atmete immer wieder tief durch, wischte sich öfters den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es wunderte mich ein wenig, wie angespannt die Stimmung im Schloss war. Soweit mir zu Ohren gekommen war, wurde der König zwar von vielen gefürchtet, jedoch von keinem geliebt. Nicht einmal von seiner Frau, die ihr Interesse an ihrem Mann, an der Politik, ja eigentlich an allem schon lange vor Edwards Geburt verloren hatte. Sie hatte es jediglich als ihre Pflicht empfunden, ihren Kindern möglichst angesehene Ehepartner zu finden, doch da der König ihr diese Beschäftigung immer wieder entrissen hatte, verlor sie bald jegliche Neigung, aufmerksam durch die Welt zu schreiten.

„Wartet hier, königliche Hoheit.", wies Leopold mich an und verschwand in dem Gemach des Königs. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf betrachtete ich die massive Holztür. Es wollte mir nicht in den Sinn kommen, warum König Charles nach mir schicken ließ. Edward musste ihm doch bereits gebeichtet haben, dass er Sophia nicht heiraten würde. Oder war es etwa genau das? Hatte Edward es ihm nicht gebeichtet? Wollte er seinen Vater möglicherweise keiner Aufregung aussetzen? Auch, wenn es nicht die beste Entscheidung gewesen wäre, dies wäre sehr rücksichtsvoll und ehrenwert von ihm.

Und genau in diesem Augenblick machte es in meinem Kopf 'Klick'. Edward hatte keinen Grund, rücksichtsvoll gegenüber seinem Vater zu sein. Er empfand tiefe Abscheu für ihn. Seine Krankheit hatte Edward nicht einmal getroffen, seine einzigste Sorge galt dem nahenden Ereignis: Wenn sein Vater starb, würde er selbst den Thron besteigen und heiraten müssen. Und davon abgesehen, dass ich Edward zwar verstehen konnte, mich seine Kaltherzigkeit jedoch erschütterte, waren noch ganz andere Gefühle in mir erwacht. Edward hatte seinem Vater garantiert nicht gebeichtet, dass er Sophia nicht heiraten würde, jedoch war dies nicht als Rücksichtsnahme aufzufassen: Konnte es sein, dass Edward die richtige Sophia, die sich nun in diesen Mauern befand, heiraten wollte?

„Königliche Hoheit?", riss mich Leopolds leise Stimme aus meinen grausigen Gedanken. „Ihr dürft nun eintreten." Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung hielt er die Türe für mich auf. Ich schluckte, atmete tief durch und trat über die Schwelle.

Der großzügig geschnittene Schlafraum war sehr dunkel, beinahe düster. Die Vorhänge waren vor die Fenster gezogen worden. Eine alleinige Kerze stand auf dem Nachtschrank des Königs und erhellte schwach sein mattes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren bis zu diesem Moment verschlossen gewesen, doch bei dem Klang meiner Schritte zitterten die Lider. Der König blinzelte schwächlich, seufzte dann lautlos. „Komm her, mein Kind.", murmelte er erschreckend liebevoll und hob kaum merklich die Hand. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und trat neben sein Bett, legte meine Hand mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in seine. Mir war nicht wohl. König Charles war immer ein eindrucksvoller, wenn auch angsteinflössender Mann gewesen. Ihn nun blass und kränklich, an der Schwelle des Todes zu sehen, entzweite meine Abscheu zu ihm und ließ Mitleid und Furcht entstehen. Leopold zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Setz dich ein wenig zu mir.", bat er mich mit glänzenden Augen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, gehorchte jedoch und ließ mich auf den Rand des Bettes nieder, versuchte, so viel Abstand wie möglich zu wahren. „Mein Sohn Edward wird dir bereits gesagt haben, wie es um mich steht."

„Ja, mein König.", sagte ich kleinlaut.

Er befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Das wundert mich nicht. Er redet nur von dir. Natürlich wirst du dir auch bewusst sein, dass er dich zu heiraten gedenkt?"

Ich senkte den Blick. „Das habe ich vermutet.", flüsterte ich und versuchte mich an einem Lächeln. Schließlich sollte ich glücklich darüber sein, den zukünftigen Herrscher des Landes ehelichen zu dürfen. Doch in meiner Brust stachen tausend Nadeln. Hier war der Beweis, dass Edward nicht mit seinem Vater geredet hatte und die Hochzeit mit Sophia noch immer geplant war. Natürlich hatte ich mir keine Hoffnungen gemacht, dass Edward tatsächlich mit mir ausreisen würde. Aber dass er sich tatsächlich für die Frau entschied, deren Name nun ein Teil von mir war, trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen.

„Es freut mich, dich derart beglückt sehen zu dürfen, bevor ich sterbe.", fuhr Charles fort, der meine Reaktion völlig missverstand. Urplötzlich öffnete sich die Türe. Verwundert blickte ich auf und sah Edward im Türrahmen stehen. Verwirrt musterte er mich, blinzelte mehrmals. Dann wirkte er plötzlich nervös.

„Prinzessin, welche Überraschung.", begann er. „Ich könnte schwören, ich hätte Euch gerade über den Hof spazieren sehen." Die Eindringlichkeit in seinen Augen machte mir deutlich, dass sich die wahre Sophia bereits frei im Schloss bewegte. Mir wurde heiß und kalt. Weswegen hatte sie nicht bis zu dem geplanten Austausch gewartet? Dies könnte böse für mich enden.

„Da musst du dich wohl geirrt haben, mein Sohn.", sagte König Charles. „Prinzessin Sophia sitzt bereits eine Weile neben mir und leistet mir Gesellschaft. Du musst wohl eine Doppelgängerin erspäht haben!" Leise lachte er über seinen Witz. Ich gab mir Mühe, ein wenig zu grinsen, doch scheiterte kläglich. Edward seufzte tief.

„Nun, Ihr werdet Euch bestimmt für das Abendessen frisch machen wollen." Er trat neben mich, sah mich lange an. „Geht ruhig. Wir werden uns dort sehen.", wisperte er, doch es klang wie ein Lebe Wohl. Flüchtig streiften seine Finger meine Wange, bevor sein Gesicht wieder einen harten Ausdruck bekam und er sich seinem Vater zuwandte. Dieser legte seine zweite Hand auf unsere noch immer verschlungenen Hände.

„Ich habe noch etwas mit Sophia zu bereden. Du kannst draußen warten.", sagte er kühl. Edward zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, musterte seinen Vater eingehend. Ihm blieb schließlich nichts anderes, als seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten, wie es immer geschah. Kurz nickte er und verließ den Raum.

„Ich würde dir gerne ein paar Dinge mit in eure Ehe geben. Vertrauliche Dinge.", fuhr König Charles an mich gewandt fort und lächelte. Das ungute Gefühl in meinem Bauch wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, denn der König sah auf einmal sehr entschlossen und ein wenig wild aus. Ich schob es auf das Fieber, das unübersehbar in seinem Körper wütete. Er warf einen Blick zu Leopold, der sofort wieder aus dem Zimmer trat und die Türe hinter sich schloss.

„Nun, dann will ich dir mal ein paar Weisheiten mit auf den Weg geben.", begann Charles wieder, klang jedoch fürchterlich frostig. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, war aufgesetzt gedankenverloren. Er ließ meine Hand los, die ich sofort wieder an meinen Körper zog. „Ich hatte ein großartiges Leben. Das ist noch zu bescheiden, es war geradezu geschichtsträchtig. Ich bin ruhmreich und die großen Herrscher dieser Welt verneigen sich vor mir. Zahlreiche Schlachten haben meine Armeen in meinem Namen geschlagen und gewonnen. Niemand möchte sich mit mir anlegen, obwohl mein Königreich ein so schönes Ziel wäre. Die Steuern in meinem Land sind zwar hoch, jedoch nicht hoch genug, als dass Bauernaufstände zu befürchten wären, aber hoch genug, um meine Armeen stetig zu vergrößern und die neuesten Waffen zu kaufen. Meine Kinder sind die begehrtesten Partien weit und breit geworden. Nicht nur die Adeligen träumen von ihnen. Auch die Bürger und Bauern. Die Bettler." Seine eisigen Augen trafen unerwartet auf meine, sodass ich zusammen zuckte. „Die Wertlosen. Du verstehst, was ich meine, nicht wahr?"

Gänsehaut überkam meinen Körper. Ich rutschte langsam weg von ihm. „I-ich weiß nicht, was Ihr damit andeuten wollt, mein König."

Charles lachte, musste jedoch gleich darauf husten. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ergriff er wieder meine Hand und zog mich zurück. „Ich glaube, das weißt du ganz genau, Prinzessin Sophia. Oder ist es dir angenehm, wenn ich dich anders nenne? Was hältst du von dem Namen Isabella?"

Der Schock erstarrte meine Muskeln. Ich war nicht fähig, ein Wort hervorzubringen, bis ein Zittern in meine Fingerspitzen kroch und sich von dort in meinem gesamten Körper verbreitete. „K-König Charles – "

Mit einem Ruck zog er mich dicht an sich. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. „Bella. So hat er dich immer genannt.", presste er wütend hervor. „Er ist schon ewig in dich verliebt. Hat dich einen Engel genannt und sogar von dir geträumt. Du hast ihm bereits als kleines, schmutziges Mädchen den Kopf verdreht. Und nun, da ich es schaffte, ihn von dir abzukapseln, drängst du dich so rücksichtslos in eine dir nicht zustehende gesellschaftliche Position, dass ich dich wegen Gotteslästerung köpfen lassen könnte! Wie früh hat die Idee in dir gereift, den Thronerben zu verführen, ihn dem Spott auszusetzen und dem Fortbestand meines Imperiums ein Ende zu setzen?"

Meine Lippen zitterten, ich versuchte mich loszureißen, doch es war zwecklos. Für einen sterbenskranken Mann war er erstaunlich stark. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen im Sinn, Hoheit!", keuchte ich.

„Das undankbare Küchenmädchen wagt es, ihrem König ins Gesicht zu lügen!", spie er förmlich. „Ich kannte deinen Vater, Magd!"

Ich erstarrte in meinen Bemühungen, riss die Augen auf. „Meinen Vater?", flüsterte ich.

Abwertend musterte Charles mich. „Deinen Vater!" Er verdrehte die Augen. „Er war mein Berater – wusstest du das nicht? Das wundert mich nicht. Deine Mutter hat eine Zeit lang nicht viel von ihm gehalten, nachdem er ein Verhältnis mit der Zofe meiner Frau hatte."

Endlich schaffte ich es, mich loszureißen und stolperte rückwärts, fort vom Bett. „Hört auf, schlecht über ihn zu reden!", wies ich ihn an. Wut kam in mir auf. „Mein Vater war ein guter Mensch!"

„Oh, natürlich. Das war er." Charles setzte sich auf, wischte sich den Fieberschweiß von der Oberlippe. „Bis er mich verriet. Er wollte den Bauern Steuern erlassen, hinter meinem Rücken! Dafür hätte ich seine gesamte Familie köpfen lassen können!" Verächtlich schnaubte er. „Ein Jammer, dass ich es nicht getan habe. Aber was nicht war, kann noch werden."

Die neuen Informationen hämmerten in meinem Kopf. Das konnte definitiv nicht stimmen. König Charles musste sich etwas zurechtgelegt haben. „Nein.", murmelte ich.

„Oh doch, Bella!" Er spuckte meinen Namen aus. „Halte dich von meinem Sohn fern – auch nach meinem Tode! Glaub mir, ich habe bereits alles veranlasst, damit Edward die wahre Sophia heiraten kann. Wenn sie dir so ähnlich sieht, wird ihm mit den Jahren kein Unterschied mehr auffallen. Er würde es auch niemals wagen, dir wieder zu nahe zu kommen. Dafür habe ich schon damals Vorkehrungen getroffen."

„Ja.", schnaubte ich. „Das ist mir bekannt!"

Überrascht blinzelte der König, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Edward weiß also schon länger, wer du bist. Hätte ich dir damals mehr Beachtung geschenkt, wäre dies nicht so lange vor mir geheim geblieben! Dass ich auf den Rat eines Außenstehenden angewiesen war, ist äußerst beschämend."

„Eines Außenstehenden?", fragte ich leise. Hatte Ulrich nicht auch so etwas erwähnt?

„Mach, dass du verschwindest!", hustete Charles nun wieder und ließ sich erschöpft in seine Kissen sinken. „Trete weder mir noch meiner Familie je wieder unter die Augen!"

Einige Momente starrte ich ihn regungslos an. Dann ging ich, ohne einen Knicks oder sonstige Respekterweisung, zur Türe, öffnete sie. Leopold winkte mir vom Ende des Flures aufmunternd entgegen.

„Ach, Sophia?", säuselte Charles hinter mir. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was in deinem hübschen Köpfchen wieder vorgehen mag, doch du brauchst dir gar keine Gedanken machen. Jemand mit einer Macht wie meiner weiß diese auch noch nach seinem Tode einzusetzen."


	21. Alltag zieht an den Fäden

Huhu, ich schon wieder.

Es geht dieses Mal flotter weiter!

Danke für die Reviews =)

eddybella: Keine Ursache, war ja etwas blöd gelaufen :S

Hila: Ach herrje :D immerhin läuft's bei uns jetzt wieder. Das neue Kapitel ist aber auch nicht wirklich beruhigend glaube ich. Aber immerhin ging's schnell ;)

Edwards swan: Was ich mit Ulrich anstelle, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht so genau ^^ Ach herrje :D da enttäusche ich dich direkt mit dem neuen Kapitel. Du weißt am Ende dann hoffentlich, warum ^^ Ja, es ist ein wenig . sehr kompliziert ^^ aber ich hab mir eine Lösung ausgedacht, die hoffentlich als zumindest ansatzweise realistisch betrachtet werden kann. Naja, mal sehen ;)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„_**Es ist nicht gut, in Gottes Hand zu sein,  
wenn er eine Faust macht."**_

**Klaus Klages**

Wie betäubt stand ich auf dem Gang, während Leopold wieder hinter mir in das Gemach des Königs schlüpfte und die Tür verschloss. Die Gesprächsfetzen dröhnten in meinem Kopf. Ich ließ mich entkräftet gegen die Wand fallen, schloss meine Augen vor der sich drehenden Welt. Tief atmete ich durch.

„Bella?"

Erschrocken schlug ich meine Lider auf und rückte von der Wand ab. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Edward noch immer auf dem Flur wartete, um seinen Vater besuchen zu können.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er eindringlich und trat so dicht an mich heran, dass ich erneut zur Wand zurückwich.

„Es ist nichts... ich fühle mich nur nicht ganz wohl.", behauptete ich und wollte mich an ihm vorbei drücken, doch er legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern, ließ mir keine Chance.

„Was hat er gesagt?" Seine Augen suchten nervös mein Gesicht ab. „Ich muss es wissen, Bella. Warum wollte er mit dir alleine sprechen?"

Ich schloss wieder die Augen und erlaubte mir, seinen wundervollen Geruch einzuatmen, denn dies könnte meine letzte Gelegenheit sein. „Er weiß es.", wisperte ich, gönnte mir noch einen Augenblick in Ruhe, bevor ich ihn ansah. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Schock und Verwirrung ab. „Er weiß, dass ich nicht Sophia bin."

Als Edward seine Fassung wiedererlangte, atmete er aus und entfernte sich einige Schritte von mir, fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das ist nicht möglich."

„Du hast früher offenbar zu viel über mich erzählt.", sagte ich leise und konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren, dass mein Herz schneller schlug. „Er meinte... du hättest oft von mir gesprochen."

Er fuhr herum und starrte mich entsetzt an. „Du gibst mir die Schuld?"

Überrascht blinzelte ich. „Was? Nein, so war das nicht – "

„Du – du – du hättest dich eben mehr anstrengen müssen!", fluchte er und stampfte den Flur auf und ab. „Es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, wenn du nicht so aufgefallen wärst! Jeder hätte bemerken können, dass du anders bist, anders denkst!" Er blieb vor mir stehen und knetete verzweifelt seine Hände. „Himmel, Bella, wir sind genau dort, wo ich dich nie haben wollte!"

„Es wird nichts geschehen.", erklärte ich trostlos. „Ich muss mich von dir fernhalten und du musst Sophia heiraten." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden leben und atmen und irgendwann sterben. Nur nicht gemeinsam."

Schmerz zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Langsam hob er die Hand, legte sie auf meine Wange. „Bei allem, was mein Vater getan hat, was hat er sich nur hierbei gedacht?"

„Das, was sich jeder hier denkt." Traurig lächelte ich ihn an. „Dass ich dir nicht würdig bin." Stumm betrachteten wir uns eine Weile. Dann beugte ich mich vor und küsste sanft seine Wange. „Lebe wohl, Edward." Damit schob ich mich an ihm vorbei.

„Was?", ertönte seine nun erschreckend schwach klingende Stimme. „Nein... " Er griff nach meiner Hand, doch ich entzog sie ihm.

„Du hast es doch selbst gesagt.", flüsterte ich ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Du musst jetzt an dein Land denken."

Die Sonne brach durch die Wolken, warf ihr Licht auf die schlammige, trostlose Landschaft, die der Regen hinterlassen hatte. Ich kauerte auf dem Weidenzaun und betrachtete Marie bei ihren kläglichen Versuchen, ein junges, noch wildes Pferd einzufangen. Seit einer Woche trug ich nun wieder die Kleider einer Dienstmagd. Die wenigen Tage als Prinzessin Sophia erschienen mir nun als Traum, der zu schnell geträumt worden war. Nun befand ich mich wieder in meinem alten Leben, putzte und half in der Küche. Meine Mutter hatte meine Rückkehr stumm zur Kenntnis genommen. Früher hatte sie mich ständig herumgescheucht und auf meine Fehler hingewiesen, nun redete sie kein Wort mehr mit mir. Mehrere Male war ich kurz davor gewesen, sie auf meinen Vater anzusprechen und zu fragen, was an dem, was der König mir erzählt hatte, wahr sein konnte. Doch da sie schon damals jegliches Gespräch über meinen Vater im Keim erstickt hatte, waren meine Hoffnung nicht sehr groß und ich ließ es bleiben. Was spielte es auch für eine Rolle? Ich würde bloß die Illusion eines fürsorglichen Vaters und liebenden Ehemanns verlieren und ihn womöglich mit dem König in eine Schublade stecken. Das wollte ich nicht. Die letzten Träume, die mir geblieben waren, sollten geschützt werden.

„Verdammt sollst du sein!", rief Marie dem Hengst zu, der sie gerade in eine Schlammpfütze befördert hatte. Ich musste schmunzeln, als ein fröhliches Wiehern zu vernehmen war. Die anderen Pferde trotteten desinteressiert um die beiden herum.

„Amüsierst du dich?", flüsterte eine Stimme dicht neben meinem Ohr. Ich wäre vor Schreck beinahe vom Zaun gefallen, hätten mich nicht starke Hände festgehalten. Überrumpelt drehte ich den Kopf.

„Jacob!", rief ich aus. Belustigt zwinkerte er mir zu. „Ihr redet... mit mir?", fragte ich nun misstrauisch.

Er seufzte. „Bella, hab ich dir das nicht schon erklärt?" Er stützte sich rechts von mir auf den Holzbalken und beobachtete das Treiben auf der Weide. „Keiner ist, wer er zu sein vorgibt. Der König war nie ein gutmütiger Herrscher, die Königin war nie eine liebende Mutter und du hast zweifellos diese Eigenschaften, die sich andere hinzulügen müssen, jedoch keinen Adelstitel." Seine Augen verengten sich nachdenklich. „Und Prinz Edward hat sich nie für jemand anderen als sich selbst interessiert."

Ich schnaubte. „Und Prinzessin Rosalie war nie in dich verliebt."

Sein Kopf fuhr zu mir herum. „Wie bitte?" Er klang aufgebracht. „Wer hat dir – " Jacob schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Edward?"

„So ist es.", erwiderte ich gelassen.

„Dieser miese – ", begann er, brach jedoch ab und legte seine Hand auf meine. „Das glaubst du doch nicht etwa, oder? Bella, ich versichere dir – "

„Oh, hör doch auf!", fuhr ich ihn verärgert an und sprang vom Zaun. „Es reicht, dass du mich einmal belogen hast, aber wage es kein zweites Mal!" Wütend bewegte ich mich Richtung Schloss, hörte, dass Jacob hinter mir herstolperte.

„Aber, Bella, wirklich – es ist nicht so, wie du – " Er atmete hörbar aus. „In Ordnung. Ich habe die Geschichte vielleicht etwas durcheinander gebracht."

Ich blieb stehen, drehte mich zu ihm um und verschränkte die Arme. „Und das nur wegen gekränktem Stolz? Wie alt bist du, Jacob? Zwölf?"

Missmutig musterte er mich. „Das war ganz schön unverschämt und gemein."

„Du hast es herausgefordert.", erwiderte ich kühl.

Jacob seufzte tief, machte einige Schritte auf mich zu. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte er ernst. „Ich hätte dies bezüglich nicht lügen dürfen."

„Das solltest du bezüglich keiner Sache dürfen.", murmelte ich.

Er trat vor mich und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Verzeih mir, Bella. Mir liegt viel an dir."

Ich holte tief Luft, stieß sie jedoch wieder heraus. „Na gut.", gab ich klein bei und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das er sofort erwiderte. Dann wurde seine Miene wieder düster.

„Aber garantiert hat Edward dir nicht die Wahrheit über Renesmee verraten!", fuhr er fort. „Das war wirklich – "

Frustriert stöhnte ich auf lief ein paar Schritte weg. „Hör zu, Jacob!", rief ich ihm zu. „Es interessiert mich inzwischen nicht mehr im geringsten, was ihr beiden für einen Konkurrenzkampf auszufechten habt! Es reicht mir! Wenn du ein Problem mit Edward hast, dann geh und kläre es mit ihm, aber halte mich in Zukunft daraus!" Fassungslos starrte er mich an, doch ich ließ ihn stehen und durchquerte entnervt den Schlossgarten. Mir reichte die aristokratische Welt mit ihren angeblichen Problemen allmählich. Während hinter den Schlossmauern die Menschen verhungerten, interessierten sich hier drin alle bloß für ihre Eitelkeit.

So in meine Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte ich erst spät, dass ich mich nicht allein im Garten befand. Glasklares Lachen riss mich zurück in die Realität. Als ich aufblickte, erkannte ich nicht weit entfernt Edward und Sophia. Das Schicksal wollte mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich duckte mich hinter eine Hecke, da ich nun wieder zu den Dienern gehörte, die auf keinen Fall gesehen werden sollten. Unfreiwillig beobachtete ich, wie die beiden scherzten und Sophia ihn öfters berührte. Ein Kloß setzte sich in meinem Hals fest.

Die wahre Sophia hatte ich nur flüchtig zu Gesicht bekommen. Wir waren einander nicht vorgestellt worden. Durch Ulrich hatte sie mir ihren Dank aussprechen lassen. Ich musterte ihre Gestalt. Natürlich sah sie mir sehr ähnlich, sonst hätte man mich nicht in Betracht gezogen. Und doch waren die Unterschiede bei genauerer Betrachtung unübersehbar. Ihre Augen waren etwas heller als meine, mehr Gold als Braun, ihre Lippen waren voller und ihre Haare ein wenig kürzer. Sie ging aufrecht und selbstbewusst durch die Welt, strahlte wie die Sonne und hatte eine glockenhelle, freudige Stimme. Um ehrlich zu sein, passte sie hervorragend an Edwards Seite. Diese Feststellung trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Sophia bückte sich, um einige Blumen zu pflücken. Ich beobachtete Edwards Gesicht. Das Lächeln verschwand für diese wenigen Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte und ihm die Blumen überreichte. Er bedankte sich mit üblichem Charme und einem Handkuss, verabschiedete sich jedoch sehr plötzlich. Erschrocken zog ich die Luft ein, als ich sah, dass er in meine Richtung lief. Sophia hingegen sah ihm noch einen Augenblick zufrieden nach, bevor sie sich zum Schloss wandte. Ich presste mich gegen die Hecke und betete, dass Edward mich nicht bemerken würde.

„Hier bist du hingelaufen!", ertönte Jacobs laute Stimme hinter mir. Mit aufgerissenen Augen fuhr ich zu ihm herum und legte den Finger auf die Lippen. Natürlich verstand er nicht sofort, was ich von ihm verlangte. „Was ist los? Ich möchte dir doch bloß etwas erklären, Bella!", rief er entmutigt aus. Resignierend schloss ich die Augen, atmete tief durch und drehte mich dann um. Edward stand nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt, sah überrascht aus und blickte zwischen mir und Jacob hin und her.

„Oh, hoppla.", entfloh es Jacob. Dann hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Dieses Mal war das tatsächlich nicht meine Absicht!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen, während Edward mich noch eine Weile stumm anstarrte, bevor er den Blick senkte und sich von uns entfernte. Niedergeschlagen blickte ich ihm nach, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann drehte ich mich seufzend zu Jacob um. Sein Gesicht hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck angenommen. „Was ist los?", fragte ich leise.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, musterte mich eindringlich, als würde er mich zum ersten Mal sehen. „Unglaublich.", murmelte er.

„Was denn?", fragte ich nun ungeduldig und ein wenig verärgert, während ich mich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Meine Mutter würde zwar nicht mehr durchdrehen wenn ich zu spät kam, doch ich musste meinen Rausschmiss aus dem Schloss ja nicht herausfordern. Jacob schloss zu mir auf und starrte mich immer noch auf merkwürdige Weise an.

„Er liebt dich tatsächlich.", sagte er ungläubig. Verwirrt blinzelte ich und wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch er hob abwehrend die Hand und fuhr fort: „Tut mir leid, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Edward sich je verlieben würde. Das überrascht mich. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen... und du liebst ihn auch? Ach, das brauchst du nicht beantworten, das habe ich ja von Anfang an gewusst. Als hätte man das übersehen können." Er seufzte. „Aber die Ernsthaftigkeit kommt ein wenig unerwartet. Ich dachte, es sei bei dir bloß eine kleine Verliebtheit und bei Edward der Hang zu Unsittlichkeiten."

Ich schnaubte. „Bildet Euch bloß nicht zu viel ein. Selbst wenn es so wäre, nun ist es vollkommen egal. Es ist absurd, daran zu denken, dass jemand – jemand wie ich – also – ach, hören wir auf, davon zu reden." Endlich kamen wir an der Hintertür zur Küche an. Ich öffnete sie mit missmutig.

Urplötzlich griff Jacob nach meiner Hand und sah mich flehend an. „Oh, Bella. Es tut mir so leid. Das musst du mir glauben. "

Irritiert entzog ich ihm meine Hand wieder. „Was tut Euch leid?"

Jacob schluckte, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte die unwirsche Stimme meiner Mutter: „Sind die Kartoffeln geschält?" Ich seufzte und schüttelte mutlos den Kopf.

„Tja. Das ist mein Lohn für diese Tage lächerlicher Schauspielerei: Meine eigene Mutter spricht mich nicht mehr direkt an und behandelt mich wie man eine erwachsene Küchenmagd behandeln sollte. Ist das nicht ein Trost?", fragte ich sarkastisch und schlüpfte schließlich in den verdampften Raum hinein. Meine Mutter warf mir einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, wandte sich dann wieder ihren Töpfen zu. Ich verdrehte die Augen und ließ mich auf den kleinen Schemel fallen, zog die große Schüssel Kartoffeln zu mir heran und ergriff das Messer.

„Oh, die kleine Hure ist zurückgekehrt?", rief Johannas Stimme durch die Küche, begleitet von Helenes verehrendem Kichern.

Gelangweilt setzte ich das Messer an der ersten Kartoffel an. „Seit wann sprichst du von dir in der dritten Person?", fragte ich leise, doch natürlich hatte sie mich verstanden. Erbost schritt sie auf mich zu, blieb vor dem kleinen Tisch stehen.

„Du wagst es!", fuhr sie mich an. „Du wagst es, eine Zofe der Königin derart zu beleidigen!"

Halb belustigt, halb genervt schnaubte ich. „Weißt du, was ich mich Frage? Weshalb hast du so viel Zeit hast, um in der Küche bei den wertlosen Dienern der Herrschaften herumzulungern, wenn du doch eine so enge Vertraute der Königin bist." Sprachlos starrte sie mich an, war es nicht gewohnt, dass ich ihr widersprach. Ich seufzte. „Tue mir einen Gefallen und verschwinde bitte. Durch deine Anwesenheit wird mein Tag auch nicht besser."

In ihren Augen loderte das Feuer auf. Gefährlich dicht trat sie an mich heran. „Glaubst du, du bist nun etwas besseres? Du bist entehrt! In den königlichen Laken hast du dich gewälzt!"

Ich schenkte ihr ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. „Dann war ich ja da, wo du schon immer sein wolltest." Ihr Kopf lief hochrot an. Sie schnappte nach Luft und suchte vergeblich nach einer Antwort.

„Komm, Helene!", presste sie hervor. „Wir gehen. Hiermit müssen wir uns nicht abgeben!" Damit rauschte sie aus der Küche. Auch, wenn ich mein Verhalten womöglich bereuen würde, konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass es ungeheuer gut getan hatte.

Weitere zwei Wochen vergingen, bis eine Nachricht das gesamte Schloss und Land in Aufruhr versetzte: Der König war am späten Abend seiner Krankheit erlegen. Ich befand mich bereits in meiner kleinen Kammer unter dem Dach, als die Botschaft über die Gänge geisterte. Auch, wenn ich nun drei Wochen Zeit gehabt hatte, mich auf den Tod einzustellen, traf es mich unerwartet hart. Ich setzte mich auf die winzige Fensterbank und spähte durch das fleckige Fenster in den Schlosshof. Wachen liefen nervös umher. Mein Herz wurde noch schwerer, obwohl es mir kaum möglich erschien. Der König war tot. So schnell wie möglich würde man Edward zum neuen König krönen wollen. Und dies bedeutete wohl eine rasche Heirat. Eine Verlobung war noch nicht bekannt gegeben worden, doch für mich erschien es lediglich als eine Frage der Zeit. Eine Träne lief mir die Wange hinunter. Ich sollte trauern um meinen König, wie es sich gehörte. Doch ich trauerte um meine erste und einzige große Liebe, die ich nun niemals wirklich erfahren würde.

Plötzlich hämmerte jemand wie wild an meine Tür. Verwirrt und ein wenig verängstigt sprang ich von der Fensterbank und lief zur Tür, umschlang meine Brust mit einem Arm, da ich bloß mein Nachthemd trug. Vorsichtig öffnete ich. Vor mir stand ein niedergeschlagener und ganz und gar verzweifelter Prinz mit geröteten Augen und wirr abstehenden Haaren. „Edward.", wisperte ich überrascht. Er trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ mir kaum Zeit, die Situation zu begreifen, bevor er mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasste und seine Lippen auf meine presste.


	22. Das Leben ist nicht nur ein Traum

So, es geht weiter :)

Danke für eure Reviews!

Hila: Jaa, hatte nen richtigen Schreibdrang =) aber jetzt im Moment wieder leider weniger Zeit. Du liebst Jacob immer noch? :D Okay, find ich auch in Ordnung, ich hab ihn auch sehr gerne. Der wird auch nochmal auftauchen :) Bleib gespannt.

Jenny: Vielen Dank =) Hm, vielleicht blöd, vielleicht auch einfach verzweifelt ^^ immerhin liebt sie ihn noch immer, da ist man nicht immer sonderlich klug. Aber keine Sorge, ich verpass ihr nen Tritt :)

Facha: Dankeee :) Bellas Mutter bekommt jetzt einen kleinen Auftritt. Vielleicht magst du sie dann ein wenig mehr. Nun ja, Edwards Vater ist ja jetzt tot, über den müssen wir uns nicht mehr aufregen :) Jacob ist auch eigentlich ein lieber Kerl, der wird auch noch ein wenig zu tun haben in den nächsten Kapiteln. Lass dich überraschen ;)

Sooo viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel :)

* * *

„_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

_**'cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am."**_

_**(„Iris", Goo Goo Dolls)**_

Nach dem ersten Schock riss ich die Augen auf und stemmte die Fäuste gegen Edwards Brust, doch ich erreichte bloß einen geringen Abstand. Immerhin ließ er von meinen Lippen ab. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Was tust du hier?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich besuche Prinzessin Bella in ihrem Turm.", wisperte er und lehnte sich schon wieder zu mir, doch ich drehte den Kopf weg. Ungeduldig blickte er mich an, runzelte die Stirn. Seine Fröhlichkeit passte so gar nicht zu den geröteten, traurigen Augen.

„Edward, besonders in dieser Stunde wird man nach dir Ausschau halten.", sagte ich eindringlich, doch er schien mir nicht zuzuhören. Er legte den Kopf schief, ließ seine Hände von meinen Wangen über meinen Hals und meine Schultern gleiten, bis sie auf meiner Taille lagen. Ich ignorierte die Gänsehaut, die nun meinen Körper überzog. „Alle Augen ruhen auf dir!"

„Aber die meinen liegen nur auf dir.", erwiderte er leise und erneut spürte ich seine Lippen. Schweren Herzens drehte ich mich in seinen Armen, doch er ließ nicht von mir ab, stand dicht hinter mir und strich mir die Haare aus meinem Nacken. Ich spürte seine Nase an meinem Hals, seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut. „All die Jahre durfte ich nie erfahren... wie gut du riechst.", flüsterte er. Ein neuer Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper, sodass ich unwillkürlich die Augen schloss.

„Bitte.", hauchte ich.

„Um was bittest du mich, Bella?" Er sprach meinen Namen so liebevoll aus, dass mir schwindelig wurde.

Als ich mich endlich aus seinem Griff winden konnte, wich ich ans Fenster zurück und brachte so die nötige Distanz zwischen uns. „Bitte, mach es mir nicht so schwer und hör damit auf."

Er seufzte und stand etwas hilflos im Raum herum. „Bella, wann hast du das letzte Mal dein Herz für dich entscheiden lassen?"

Ich verschränkte die Arme. „In Bezug auf dich leider schon oft genug."

Er lächelte und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Und was sagt dein Herz nun? In diesem Moment?", fragte er und musterte mich intensiv.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass du wahnsinnig bist."

„Das ist dein Kopf.", seufzte er unzufrieden. Langsam ging er auf mich zu, ergriff meine Hände, wagte jedoch nicht, mich erneut zu bedrängen. Er sah in beinahe flehend in meine Augen. „Ich lebte Jahre in dem Glauben, ich hätte mich selbst verloren und für immer meinem Vater und meinem Land verschrieben. Doch dann bist du wieder in mein Leben getreten." Vorsichtig hob er seinen Zeigefinger und fuhr sanft über meine Wange. Nach seiner stürmischen Art mir diese Geste fast hoffnungslos unnahbar vor. „Du hast mich verändert vorgefunden, arrogant, egoistisch. Nicht fähig, meine Bella zu erkennen und doch von allen umjubelt für noch nicht vollbrachte Taten. Für die Welt war und bin ich der zukünftige König, aber für dich war ich immer nur ich. Ohne Krone, ohne Zepter." Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzerfüllt. „Aber nun ist mein Vater tot." Ich sah, dass er schlucken musste, bevor er weitersprach. „Erzähl mir, dass wir zusammen gehören, Bella."

Ich konnte ihm nicht gleich antworten, suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erwiderung, doch seine Nähe, die ich jahrelang ersehnt hatte, erfüllte meinen Körper und die Worte, die ich so lange hatte hören wollen, lähmten meinen Verstand. Edward betrachtete mich liebevoll, wartete auf eine Reaktion. Es raubte mir beinahe den Atem, ihn mit einem solchen Ausdruck zu sehen und zu wissen, dass all dies mir galt. „Vielleicht gehören wir zusammen.", sagte ich schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Doch nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Nicht in dieser Welt."

„Die Welt hat schon lange mein Interesse verloren.", seufzte er verträumt.

„Aber du nicht das ihre.", wisperte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe, spürte Tränen aufsteigen. Edwards Blick klärte sich. Seine Augen wurden hoffnungslos, als er wieder auf die Wirklichkeit prallte. Ich senkte den Blick. „Wir sollten endlich damit aufhören, es uns so schwer zu machen. Wir können nicht zusammen sein."

„Bella. ", wisperte er und trat wieder dicht an mich heran. Nun lehnte ich mich von selbst in seine Umarmung und schloss die Augen, als er einen sanften Kuss auf meiner Stirn platzierte, genoss die wenigen Augenblicke, die wir noch miteinander verbringen durften. Wir wussten nun beide, dass solch ein Zusammentreffen in Zukunft nicht mehr möglich sein würde. „Du sollst wissen, dass... " Er brach ab und stöhnte frustriert.

„Dass – was?", fragte ich leise nach. Er umfasste mein Kinn, hob meinen Kopf an und sah mir eindringlich in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich. Du bist meine Bella. Daran wird niemand etwas ändern." Ich versuchte nicht einmal zu lächeln, da ich wusste, dass er mit 'Niemand' seine zukünftige Frau meinte. Unsicher hob ich meine Hand, strich ein wenig zittrig über seinen Wangenknochen. Ein Mal wollte ich es selbst tun und auskosten dürfen. So zog ich ihn zu mir herunter und schloss die Augen, bevor meine Lippen auf seine trafen. Er seufzte leise in den Kuss, verstärkte seine Umarmung und zog mich noch näher an sich heran. Verzweifelt hielten wir uns aneinander fest und vergaßen für wenige glückliche Augenblicke, dass es ein Morgen geben würde.

* * *

Ich wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn, nachdem ich das frisch gebackene Brot aus dem Ofen geholt hatte. Draußen war es noch recht finster, doch der Sonnenaufgang kündigte sich am Horizont an. Ich stellte die Brotlaibe zum Kühlen auf die Fensterbank, bevor ich in den Garten hinaus trat und auf die überfällige Lieferung des Fleischers wartete. Hinter mir ertönten Schritte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich meine Mutter neben mich treten und durch die Dunkelheit spähen.

„Ist er noch immer nicht da?", fragte sie, obwohl sie sich die Frage selbst beantworten konnte. Doch ich drehte mich überrascht zu ihr um. Es waren die ersten freiwilligen Worte von ihr, seit ich zurückgekehrt war. Zumindest wenn man die vielen Arbeitsbefehle außer Acht ließ.

„Nein, er verspätet sich wie eh und je.", antwortete ich leise und erhielt ein kurzes Nicken von ihr. Auch jetzt erstaunte sie mich damit, dass sie neben mir stehen blieb, statt sofort in die Küche und weit von mir weg zu gehen.

„Merkwürdiges Wetter heute früh.", sprach sie in die Stille. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass es nun bis zum Winter regnet. Doch die Hitze scheint zurückzukehren."

Mutlos ließ ich mich auf einen Schemel sinken. „Dann ist ja alles wieder beim Alten.", murmelte ich. Einen Moment verweilten wir stumm nebeneinander. Dann eilte meine Mutter in die Küche und trat kurze Zeit später wieder neben mich, stellte einen zweiten Schemel auf und setzte sich hin. Verblüfft sah ich sie an, doch ihr Blick war auf den Wald gerichtet.

„Weißt du,", begann sie unverhofft zu reden. „dort hinten im Wald habe ich mich früher oft heimlich mit deinem Vater getroffen. Jahre bevor du geboren wurdest. Wir haben uns nachts aus dem Schloss geschlichen und sind bis Sonnenaufgang spazieren gegangen." Aufmerksam lauschte ich ihren Worten, denn nach seinem Tod hatte sie nie mit mir über ihn reden wollen. Ihre Augen glänzten, als sie sich in Erinnerungen verstrickte und für einen Moment wieder lächeln konnte. „Bis ich ihn traf, hatte ich mir nie Hoffnungen auf die Liebe gemacht. Welcher vernünftige Mensch tut das? Wir wurden dazu erzogen, zuerst auf das Vermögen zu achten."

„Ich wünschte, ihr wärt damals in dieser Hinsicht strenger gewesen.", sagte ich leise und betrachtete meine löchrige Schürze. Ich spürte die Musterung, die meine Mutter nun an mir durchführte.

„Ich habe es nach seinem Tod versucht, doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er dich schon erfolgreich mit Träumereien und romantischen Ansichten gefüttert." Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er war ein guter Mann. Eigentlich viel zu hoch gestellt, um mich zu heiraten." Meine Ohren spitzten sich wieder. Gespannt blickte ich sie an.

„Und ihr durftet heiraten? Einfach so?"

„Nun, einfach so nicht, nein." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Offensichtlich war dies ein Thema, über das sie nicht sprechen wollte. „Es gab Komplikationen. Seine Familie war natürlich dagegen. Er war ein Freund des Königs, gehörte dem niederen Adel an und sollte eines Tages Berater werden."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Mein Vater gehörte dem niederen Adel an?"

Sie verwarf diese Erkenntnis mit einer Handbewegung. „Bilde dir nichts darauf ein. Als er mich geheiratet hat, wurde ihm der Adelstitel aberkannt. Die Gesellschaft wollte nicht, dass jemand wie ich in ihre Kreise aufgenommen wurde."

Enttäuscht atmete ich durch und musste gleichzeitig ärgerlich über den lächerlichen Funken Hoffnung schnauben, der sich in meiner Brust gebildet hatte. Auch der niedere Adel wäre kein Meilenstein gewesen. „Aber ein königlicher Berater durfte er trotzdem bleiben?"

„Nein." Sie rieb sich die müden Augen. „Auch dieser Posten wurde ihm dann vor beinahe achtzehn Jahren verwehrt. Durch seine Fähigkeiten als Jäger durfte er weiterhin im Schloss bleiben und ich wurde irgendwann von der Küchenmagd zur Köchin, wie meine Mutter vor mir."

Ich runzelte die Stirn bei der Aussicht auf meine Zukunft, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sogleich. „Also hat Vater alles aufgegeben, nur um mit dir zusammen sein zu können?"

„Ja. Das hat er." Traurig lächelte sie mich an. „Er war ein Romantiker. Und ein Narr."

Ich biss auf meine Lippe und ließ mir diese neue Geschichte durch den Kopf gehen. Bis mir etwas auffiel. „Darf... darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", fragte ich leise, vorsichtig und traute mich kaum, sie anzublicken.

„Das darfst du.", erwiderte sie aufmerksam. Tief holte ich Luft.

„Ich habe vor kurzer Zeit etwas erfahren. Etwas über meinen Vater." Ich kratzte mich am Kopf. „Also, König Charles hat da etwas erwähnt, bevor er – "

„König Charles?", unterbrach sie mich schockiert. „Isabella, sag mir nicht, dass du – oh, bitte – wie viele Könige musstest du denn beglücken?" Sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte sie einige Momente an, bevor ich fähig war zu sprechen. „Ich habe König Charles nicht... beglückt!" Bei der Vorstellung daran bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und ich schüttelte mich unwillkürlich.

Meine Mutter lugte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch. „Hast du nicht?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du warst bloß die Mätresse von diesem – diesem – diesem anderen König?"

„Weißt du... " Nachdenklich beobachtete ich zwei Ameisen zu meinen Füßen. Nun, da alles vorbei war, würde ich es meiner Mutter wohl anvertrauen dürfen. „ehrlich gesagt war ich nicht einmal das. Das hört sich jetzt vermutlich nicht sehr glaubwürdig an, aber ich musste Prinzessin Sophia ersetzen, solange sie krank war. Sie sieht mir ein wenig ähnlich und ihre Familie wollte nicht ihre Chancen auf den Platz an Prinz Edwards Seite ruinieren, indem Gerüchte entstehen, dass sie zu schwach sei, um gesunde Thronfolger zu zeugen. Du brauchst dich also nicht zu sorgen, ich habe lediglich an einigen Festmahlen und Bällen teilgenommen. Niemand hat mich entehrt."

Sie ließ ihre Hände sinken, sah mich jedoch skeptisch an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Es klingt tatsächlich nicht sehr glaubwürdig."

„Du brauchst es mir nicht zu glauben.", murmelte ich und zupfte an meinem fleckigen Rock. „Aber erzähl es trotzdem besser nicht weiter."

„Du meinst, du warst die ganze Zeit Sophia?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Die Sophia, über die das Schloss täglich redete?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte, mein Auftreten war nicht immer dezent."

„Das meine ich nicht." Sie atmete hörbar aus. „Die Diener erzählten sich, dass sie Prinz Edward noch nie so hingerissen gesehen haben und dass er es tatsächlich ernst meinen könnte. Und das warst du?"

Ungeduldig verdrehte ich die Augen. „Soll ich noch weitere einhundert Male mit Ja antworten? Ich weiß, dass es unglaublich ist, dass ein Mann wie Edward sich für mich interessiert."

„Das ist nur halb so unglaublich wie die Tatsache, dass du Prinzessin spielen durftest.", seufzte sie tief. „Meinst du, ich könnte vergessen, dass Edward damals nur mit dir spielen wollte? Vielleicht erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran. Ihr habt oft zusammen gespielt, als ihr Kinder ward. Ich wollte dich immer davon überzeugen, dass du dich von ihm fernhältst, doch er hat mir täglich einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, indem er dich schnappte, sobald ich euch für einen Augenblick den Rücken zugewandt hatte."

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen.", flüsterte ich niedergeschlagen. Sie betrachtete mich kurz, ließ es jedoch unkommentiert. „Warum hast du mich so ignoriert, nachdem ich wiederkam?"

Sie rutschte auf ihrem Schemel umher, fühlte sich unwohl. „Ich dachte, du wärest eine Mätresse gewesen."

„Und?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd. „Mätressen sind höher gestellt als wir."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!", erwiderte sie ärgerlich.

Ich holte wieder tief Luft und nahm meine nicht vollendete Frage von vorhin wieder auf. „Könnte es damit zusammenhängen, dass Dad damals eine Mätresse aufgesucht hat?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum. „Woher – ?"

„König Charles hat es mir auf seinem Sterbebett gesagt.", erklärte ich schnell. „Dass mein Vater in seiner Zeit als Berater einige Nächte bei einer Mätresse verbracht hätte und dass es dir nicht gefallen hat. Stimmt das?"

Schmerz erfüllte ihr Gesicht. „Isabella, wollen wir wirklich darüber – ?"

„Moment mal!", fuhr ich dazwischen und starrte sie an. „Du hast mir erzählt, dass er seinen Beraterposten aufgeben musste, nachdem er dich geheiratet hatte. Dann konntet ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er eine Mätresse aussuchte, noch gar nicht verheiratet gewesen sein."

„Ich wünsche, dass du sofort aufhörst!", befahl meine Mutter und erhob sich zornig, doch mein Kopf arbeitete weiter.

„Und du sagtest, dass er seine Position vor achtzehn Jahren aufgeben musste, weil er dich heiraten wollte." Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah meine Mutter verständnislos an. „Ich werde erst in vier Wochen achtzehn. Wenn man das knappe Jahr der Schwangerschaft hinzurechnet, wie kann es dann sein, dass – "

„Schweig!", herrschte sie mich an. „Ich wusste, ich hätte nicht mit dir darüber reden sollen! Kannst du es denn nicht auf sich beruhen lassen?" In diesem Moment erschien der Fleischer. Meine Mutter fasste sich und führte ihn in die Küche, während ich erschüttert zurückblieb. Ich ging immer wieder in meinem Kopf durch, wie es sein konnte, dass ich bei einer Mutter, die die Vernunft über alles andere stellte, noch vor der Hochzeitsnacht gezeugt worden war.


	23. Die Welt außerhalb der Schneekugel

**Es geht endlich weiter. Hatte viel in der Uni zu tun und jetzt bin ich aber krank und hatte somit Zeit zum Schreiben, irgendwie hat ja alles etwas Positives an sich ^^**

**Danke für die Reviews!**

Facha: Ich fürchte, Prinz Edward braut noch gar nicht so viel in seinem Köpfchen zusammen ^^ dieses Kapitel ist auch erst noch mal Jacob an der Reihe. Bella und ihre Mutter werden sich noch ein wenig mehr annähern ein paar Freunde braucht Bella ja langsam mal. Sry, dass es so lang gedauert hat :S ich hoffe sehr, dass ich bald mal mehr Zeit finde!

Eddybella: Da bist du nicht die einzige, ich hab ganz viele Anfragen bekommen :S tut mir leid, wenn das so undeutlich war ^^ der König ist selbstverständlich nicht Bellas Vater, sonst wäre sie ja Edwards Halbschwester und ich könnte die Geschichte direkt in den Eimer schmeißen :D es heißt nur, dass Bella schon vor der Hochzeit von Bellas Eltern gezeugt worden ist und Bella findet das etwas komisch, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass ihre verantwortungsbewusste Mutter vor einer Ehe mit Bellas Vater ins Bett gegangen ist. Und dann kommt hinzu, dass Bellas Vater ein paar Nächte mit einer Mätresse verbracht hat, was Bellas Mutter nicht so gut gefallen hat. Das wars glaube in der Kurzfassung

Jenny: Na, vielen Dank ;) ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich nicht. Kein Edward dieses Mal. Aber nächstes Mal voraussichtlich schon ^^ mal sehen, was ich mir da zusammenschreibe. Viel Spaß!

LaLeLu: War schon etwas verwirrt, an wen ich die Antwort richten soll ^^ tja, Edward ist eben auch nur ein Mann :D die Theorie mit der Mätresse haben viele, aber ich verrate noch nicht, was wirklich passiert ist – allerdings ist das auch nicht schwer zu erraten nach dem neuen Kapitel oder spätestens nach dem nächsten. Das wird also nicht mehr lange ein großes Geheimnis bleiben Der Titel von Bellas Vater ist aberkannt, damit kann sich Bella vorerst leider nicht begnügen. Ach, ich verrate zu viel, wenn ich genau auf deine Fragen eingehe ^^ deshalb lass ich das jetzt auch ;) viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Hila: Na dann gibt es jetzt noch ein wenig mehr für Team Jacob ;) Kein Edward dieses Mal, nur zwei Mal Prinz Jacob und der wird uns nächstes Kapitel auch nicht fehlen. Hm, ich mag Jacobs Figur auch ganz gern, aber Bella passt in den Büchern einfach nicht zu ihm und quält ihn unendlich lange ^^ Nein, Bellas Mutter war keine Mätresse, du bist aber nicht dumm, das bin eher ich, weil keiner meinen Hinweis im letzten Kapitel verstanden hat xD keine Sorge, löst sich bald alles auf

Anomy D: Jetzt :P

**So das wars, viel Spaß!**

* * *

"Now I know that I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell.

I was a dreamer before you came and let me down.  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around."

(Taylor Swift, "White Horse")

* * *

Scharf kratzten die schon viel zu oft gebrauchten Besenborsten über die Steintreppen vor dem Schloss. Aus dem Inneren drang Musik und Gelächter an mein Ohr. Der letzte Ball dieses Sommers füllte die Räumlichkeiten bis auf die letzten Plätze. Gedankenverloren starrte ich vor mich, begann leise zu summen und wiegte kaum merklich hin und her, beobachtete den sanften Staub, den ich in die Luft wirbelte. Die Sehnsucht nach der höheren Gesellschaft und ihren Feierlichkeiten hatte zwar einen starken Dämpfer erhalten, doch an meiner Sehnsucht nach einem bestimmten Thronfolger würde wohl kein Unwetter, kein Schicksalsschlag dieser Welt etwas ändern können.

Ein wenig verwunderlich war es schon, dass die Bewohner des Landes so rasch nach dem Tode ihres Königs fähig waren zu tanzen. Doch noch nie hatte man den letzten Sommerball abgesagt; es war zu einer Art Tradition geworden. Hinzu kam, dass die meisten König Charles nur halb so gern gehabt hatten, wie sie es vorgaben. Sogar die Königin war zum Fest erschienen, wenn auch mit eindrucksvoll niedergeschlagenem Gesicht und nur halb so viel Schmuck wie an anderen Tagen.

„So allein?"

Ich erschrak und hielt sofort in meinen erbärmlichen Tanznachahmungen inne. Am Fuß der Treppe erspähte ich einen dunklen Schatten. „Wer ist da?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Niemand, der dich bedrohen will.", sagte der Schatten genervt, bevor er sich näherte. Als das Licht einer Fackel auf sein Gesicht traf, atmete ich erleichtert aus, nur um kurz darauf meine Haltung zu versteifen.

„Ich wünsche einen schönen Abend, königliche Hoheit.", wisperte ich, deutete einen Knicks in Jacobs Richtung an und widmete mich dann wieder meiner Arbeit.

„Du hast es herausgefunden.", mutmaßte er. Ich schwieg. Eine Weile standen wir nebeneinander, bis ich mich dazu entschied, dass die Treppe nun sauber genug war. Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wollte mich ins Schloss begeben, als er hinter mir aufstöhnte.  
„Bella, das ist doch lächerlich. Ich habe mich bereits entschuldigt."

„Oh, das habt Ihr, mein Herr.", erwiderte ich und drehte mich wieder zu ihm, neigte den Kopf ehrwürdig.

„Hör auf mit diesen Phrasen!", rief er ärgerlich und stieg zu mir herauf.

„Natürlich, mein Prinz, wenn Ihr dies wünscht.", sagte ich mit einem unterdrücktem Lächeln, da er sich nun das Haar raufte. Mit einem weiteren Knicks verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und lief ins Schloss hinein.

Die Eingangshalle war leer und spärlich beleuchtet. Gelegentlich huschte ein Diener hindurch, dies geschah jedoch meist lautlos. Ich stellte den Besen in eine Kammer und ging dann auf die Treppe zu, um in den Fluren vor den Gemächern nach dem Rechten zu sehen, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.

„Bella.", ertönte erneut Jacobs Stimme. Frustriert schloss ich die Augen, drehte mich jedoch gleich darauf zu ihm herum und senkte den Kopf.

„Wünscht Ihr etwas, königliche Hoheit?"

„Oh ja, ich wünsche mir, dass du endlich mit mir redest!"

Gespielt verwundert blinzelte ich ihn an. „Aber ich rede doch mit Euch, mein Herr."

Er ergriff meine Schultern und sah mich eindringlich an. „Hör zu, es tut mir leid, dass ich es dem König erzählt habe, aber daran kann ich doch nichts mehr ändern!"

Ich riss mich los und starrte ihn wütend an. „Hör du mir mal zu, Jacob! Du hast dem König erzählt, dass ich gar keine Prinzessin, sondern eine Bedienstete in seinem Schloss bin! Er hätte mich dafür köpfen lassen können, ist dir das bewusst?" Tief atmete ich durch. „Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass ich Edward niemals bekommen hätte, doch du warst eine Gefahr für mein Leben und für das meiner Mutter. Wenn du denkst, dass ich dir das verzeihe, nur weil du zufällig als Prinz geboren bist, liegst du falsch. Und wenn du mit meiner unterwürfigen Höflichkeit nicht einverstanden bist, halte dich von mir fern." Abwertend musterte ich ihn. „Ich habe auch ohne die Intrigen von deinesgleichen genug Probleme."

Niedergeschlagen blickte er in meine Augen. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass du mir eines Tages verzeihen kannst, Bella. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich tun kann – "

„Das glaube ich kaum.", schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab und drehte mich um, lachte freudlos auf. „Oder weißt du zufällig, wer meine richtige Mutter ist?" Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich meinen Weg fort und hasste Jacob einmal mehr dafür, dass er mir meine Illusionen nahm und mich in der Wirklichkeit absetzen musste.

* * *

Ereignislos lief mein Leben dahin, wurde niemals erschüttert und niemals erhellt. Mir ging es gut, das abzustreiten wäre undankbar gewesen. Ich hatte genug zu trinken, genug zu essen und hatte nicht zu befürchten, dass mich der zukünftige König je aus dem Schloss werfen würde. Es gab Menschen, denen es weitaus schlechter ging als mir und schlechter als irgendjemandem unter den Bediensteten hier. Doch dies konnte ich nicht als Trost ansehen. Es wäre ohnehin grausam gewesen, mich daran zu erfreuen, dass andere Mädchen in meinem Alter leiden mussten und ich nicht. Hinzu kam, dass mir meine Zeit auf Erden inzwischen wie ein grauer Schleier vorkam. In ihm herrschte keine Dunkelheit, doch auch kein Licht. Mein Leben war trist geworden und ich konnte keine Hoffnung auf die Erfüllung meiner Sehnsüchte zulassen. Somit waren mir meine Träume, die mich stets getröstet und gewärmt hatten, genommen worden. Es gab eine Anreihung von Tagen, in denen ich Küchendienst hatte und solche, in denen ich die verschiedensten Ecken des Schlosses putzte. Alles verlief in geregelten Bahnen, der Alltag hatte mich wieder und zog an meinen Fäden, um mich tanzen zu lassen. Dieser Ablauf der Gewohnheiten machte mich beinahe krank. Vielleicht sollte Edward Recht behalten. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, vor allem zu fliehen. Vielleicht sollte ich auf Jacobs Angebot zurückkommen und mich in ein fernes Land verschleppen lassen.

„Liebes, gehst du bitte ins Dorf und fragst den Fleischer, warum er nicht schon vor Stunden geliefert hat?", riss mich die sanfte Stimme meiner Mutter aus meinen Gedanken. Sie war nicht mehr auf unser letztes Gespräch eingegangen, benahm sich wieder reichlich distanziert, doch sie schenkte mir viele liebevolle, ungewohnte Blicke.

„Ins Dorf?", fragte ich verwundert. Dort war ich seit Monaten nicht gewesen.

„Natürlich wird dich jemand begleiten.", erwiderte sie rasch. „Ich habe Bastian angewiesen, mit dir zu gehen."

„Aber… kann Bastian nicht alleine gehen?", fragte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dass er das kann.", seufzte sie. „Geh bitte trotzdem mit ihm. Er wartet am Tor auf dich." Sie drehte sich zu mir und musterte mich. „Wasch dir vorher das Gesicht."  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Ihr Ton gefiel mir gar nicht und ließ mich aufmerksam werden, doch ich sagte nichts mehr und tat wie mir geheißen, fuhr sogar noch einmal mit den Fingern durch meine Haare, bevor ich durch die Hintertür schlüpfte. Ich lief einmal um das Schloss herum, vorbei an den Gärtnern, die noch letzte Hand an die Pflanzen legten, bevor in wenigen Stunden die Sonne untergehen würde. Bastian, der Stallbursche, stand bereits am Tor und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging auf ihn zu.

„Guten Tag, Bastian.", rief ich ihm zu, als ich nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war. Er blickte auf. Sein blondes Haar glänzte in der Abendsonne. Die Ärmel seines Leinenhemdes waren zum Arbeiten heraufgekrempelt worden, somit waren seine muskulösen, braungebrannten Arme zum Vorschein gekommen. Ich wusste schon, was meine Mutter plante. Bastian war definitiv jemand, der Mädchen von ihren Sorgen ablenken konnte.

„Guten Abend, Bella.", erwiderte er freundlich und lächelte mir entgegen. „Deine Mutter meinte, du bräuchtest eine starke, verantwortungsvolle Begleitung."

„Und weil sie niemanden gefunden hat, musst du mit mir gehen?", neckte ich ihn und fing mir einen sanften Rippenstoß ein. Wir passierten das Tor und nickten den Wachen kurz zu, bevor wir den gepflasterten Weg Richtung Dorf betraten. Ich kannte ihn flüchtig durch Marie. Die beiden waren gute Freunde und ich vermutete noch mehr dahinter, doch Marie spielte es gern herunter.

Bastian seufzte. „Ich glaube, deine Mutter will uns verkuppeln."

„Ach, das glaube ich nicht.", widersprach ich ihm. „Sie will mich wohl… auf andere Gedanken bringen. Sie würde niemals zulassen, dass ich dich heirate!" Ich musste auflachen. „Ein wenig niveauvoller sollte mein Mann schon sein!"

Gespielt entrüstet starrte er mich an. „Niveauvoller als ich?" Er sah an seiner verdreckten Kleidung hinab. „Weit und breit findest du niemanden, der es mit mir aufnehmen kann!"

„Oh, wenn das so ist." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete die ersten Häuser, die nun in Sicht kamen. „Dann sag ich meiner Mutter, dass sie eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten hat." Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und beschleunigte meinen Schritt. Er stolperte mir hinterher.

„Mach doch! Ich freu mich schon auf unsere Hochzeitsnacht!", gab er unbeeindruckt und schelmisch grinsend zurück, musterte dann meinen Körper. „Obwohl… der König könnte sein Recht auf die erste Nacht mit der Braut einfordern wollen. Na ja, ich schätze, so schlecht wird Edwards Geschmack nicht sein!"

Ich gab mir Mühe ein belustigtes Gesicht zu machen. „Wohl kaum.", seufzte ich. „Aber Marie gefällt ihm vielleicht, ich hörte, er habe eine Vorliebe für blonde Frauen." Vielsagend blickte ich ihn an und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er deutlich erblasste.

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte er unsicher und blieb stehen. „Denkst du, Edward würde bei einigen Frauen im Schloss so ein Recht einfordern?"

Mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Edward hat gerne das Gefühl, dass er die Frauen auf irgendeine Weise erobert hat. Es ruiniert sein Spiel, wenn er Frauen mit Hilfe von Wachen in sein Gemach beordern lässt."  
Er wirkte nicht ganz überzeugt, atmete jedoch tief durch und wir setzten unseren Weg fort.  
„Davon einmal abgesehen,", setzte ich unsere Unterhaltung fort. „denkst du nicht, du solltest dich allmählich beeilen?" Ich blieb vor dem Haus des Fleischers stehen und fing Bastians verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Augenverdrehend stemmte ich mich gegen die Türe. „Nicht nur Könige stehen auf Blondinen." Nachdem er einige Momente gedankenverloren in die Luft gestarrt hatte, half er mir endlich, die schlecht bearbeitete und verzogene Holztür zu öffnen.

„Du solltest mehr Gemüse essen.", wisperte er mir zu, bevor wir eintraten. Modrige Bretter knarrten unter unseren Füßen.

„Wer ist da?", ertönte es aus einem Hinterzimmer.

„Bedienstete aus dem Schloss!", rief Bastian. Ich ließ ihn vortreten, da der Fleischer mit Sicherheit auf einen kräftigen jungen Mann besser zu sprechen war als auf eine unscheinbare Magd.

„Ich komme.", murmelte eine raue, männliche Stimme. Rumpelnde Laute drangen an unsere Ohren, bevor ein älterer Mann mit einem krummen Rücken den Raum betrat und uns missmutig musterte. „Was wollt Ihr?", sprach er Bastian an.

„Ihr habt Eure Lieferung versäumt.", erklärte Bastian und sah sich um. Nirgendwo war ein Stück Fleisch zu sehen.

„Ist dies so?", fragte der Fleischer unbeeindruckt. „Was habt Ihr nun vor? Werde ich gefangen genommen?"

Verwundert starrten wir ihn an. „Deswegen sind wir nicht hier.", setzte Bastian an. „Wir erhofften, dass Ihr die Lieferung nachholt. Es ist längst Zeit, das Essen der Königsfamilie vorzubereiten."

„Dann seht Euch um!", fuhr er uns an, hustete gleich darauf. „Seht Ihr hier ein Stück Fleisch, das ich Euch liefern könnte? Meine Familie muss auch ernährt werden, doch selbst für uns ist nichts mehr übrig!"

„Was ist geschehen?", entfuhr es mir. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Fleischers wanderte zu mir. Verächtlich betrachtete er mich.

„Was geschehen ist? Der geliebte König Charles, Gott sei seiner Seele gnädig, hat vor seinem Tode die fantastische Idee gehabt, sein bereits übergroßes Heer, welches von Steuergeldern ernährt werden muss, noch einmal zu vergrößern, was wiederum Geld gekostet hat. Viel Geld. Und da König Charles, Gott sei seiner Seele gnädig, keine Einschränkungen im Schloss duldete, hat er höhere Steuern für den Handel eingeführt und eine Sondersteuer für Viehhandel erlassen. Die Leute im Dorf waren nie reich, doch nun sind sie so arm, dass meine einzigen Abnehmer die königliche Familie ist, die bei mir nicht einmal den vollen Preis bezahlt, sondern den, der ihr angemessen erscheint. Ich verdiene nicht genug, um meine Familie zu ernähren und neues Vieh zum Schlachten zu kaufen!" Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf einen Hocker sinken und ergriff ein Tuch, das auf dem Tresen lag, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wenn Ihr Fleisch sucht, müsst Ihr einen neuen Fleischer finden."

Tief getroffen wechselten Bastian und ich Blicke, bevor wir entschieden, den Fleischer vorerst mit seinem Elend allein zu lassen. Wir betraten wieder die Dorfstraße.

„Es sieht nicht gut für ihn aus.", seufzte Bastian.

„Ich wusste schon länger, dass es den ärmeren Menschen nicht gut geht, aber dass selbst diejenigen, die den König direkt beliefern solche Probleme haben, hätte ich nicht gedacht.", erwiderte ich.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, gerade von diesen Menschen hat Charles alles abverlangt. Er forderte oft geschenkte Ware, um die Treue zu ihm zu beweisen."

„Ich möchte den Fleischer nicht im Schloss melden.", sagte ich leise. „Er leidet genug. Wir müssen woanders Fleisch beschaffen."

Bastian nickte. „Ich kenne einen weiteren Fleischer, er wohnt am anderen Ende des Dorfes. Dort sollten wir aber lieber nicht hingehen, ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Menschen über Bewohner des Schlosses nicht sehr erfreut sind. Lass uns bitte zum Schloss zurückkehren und Dienstboten schicken, die ein wenig mehr auf den Rippen haben als wir beide."

„In Ordnung.", stimmte ich zu und warf noch einen Blick zurück, bevor ich mich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch auf den Weg machte.

* * *

„Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.", sagte meine Mutter leise zu mir, während sie hektisch das Essen vorbereitete. Die Lieferung des anderen Fleischers war glücklicher Weise rasch eingetroffen. „Die Leute haben genug Sorgen, wir müssen uns nicht auch noch gegenseitig des Königverrats beschuldigen."

„Denkst du nicht, dass ich Ärger bekomme, wenn diese Sache je ans Tageslicht kommt?", fragte ich besorgt. „Dann würdest du vielleicht auch bestraft werden."

Sie winkte unbekümmert ab. „Wenn Edward König wird, mache ich mir keine Sorgen um dich."

„Hm.", machte ich bloß und musterte sie. Ob es wirklich gesund für uns war, uns auf Edwards Gnade zu verlassen? Wenn die Jahre vergingen, würde er mich womöglich tatsächlich vergessen. „Ich gehe Wasser holen.", entschuldigte ich mich und trat aus der stickigen, verdampften Küche in den ein wenig abgekühlten Garten. Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und die Fackeln an den Mauern waren gezündet worden. Ich trat an den Brunnen und betätigte die schwere Kurbel, schnaubte vor Anstrengung. „Ich sollte wirklich mehr Gemüse essen.", murmelte ich.

„Wie bitte?", ertönte eine Stimme.

Ich zuckte zusammen und ließ beinahe die Kurbel los, riss mich jedoch rechtzeitig zusammen. Jacob schlenderte auf mich zu und legte seine Hände neben meine.

„Ich mache das schon.", sagte er leise. Stumm ließ ich von dem Brunnen ab und beobachtete, wie Jacob wohl den ersten Eimer seines Lebens aus dem Brunnen hievte.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte ich in die Stille. Er schwieg eine Weile, reichte mir den Eimer, den ich entgegen nahm. „Danke.", seufzte ich und senkte den Blick.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht sehen willst und dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust.", begann er und trat dicht an mich, sah mir eindringlich in die Augen. „Aber ich denke, ich habe etwas herausgefunden,


	24. Mysteriöse Botschaften

So. Es hat leider ein wenig gedauert, hab einiges hinter mir. Danke für eure Reviews :) Das nächste mal geht es flotter, sitze schon am nächsten Teil.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

* * *

**Aus Steinen, die einem in den Weg gelegt werden, kann man auch etwas Schönes bauen.**

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

„Wohin führst du mich?", flüsterte ich nervös. Seit zehn Minuten zog Jacob mich durch die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge und ignorierte meine Hinweise, dass ich nachts in der Nähe der königlichen Gemächer nichts zu suchen hatte. Wir blieben vor dem ehemaligen Arbeitszimmer des Königs stehen. Jacob warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick über den Gang, bevor er die Türklinke ergriff und sie hinunter drückte.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", zischte ich und versuchte, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten – was sich als äußerst schwierig erwies angesichts seiner Größe verglichen mit der meinen. „Du kannst doch nicht in des Königs Gemächer eindringen!"

Ungeduldig drehte Jacob sich zu mir um. „Nun, es ist nicht mehr sein Zimmer, nicht wahr? Hör auf, so viel Zeit zu vergeuden. Was hast du schon noch zu verlieren?"

Ich öffnete den Mund um ihm eine passende Antwort an den Kopf zu werfen, als mir auffiel, dass mir keine einfiel. Widerwillig seufzte ich auf, nickte jedoch. Jacob öffnete die Tür und bat mich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, einzutreten. Ich verdrehte die Augen und murmelte:„Wenn ich wegen dir erwischt werde, trägst du die Verantwortung für meinen qualvollen Tod und wirst büßen müssen!"

Nun verdrehte er ebenfalls die Augen. „Da Edward dich lieber in seinem Bett als am Galgen sähe, hege ich dafür keine Hoffnung."

Möglichst lautlos schob ich mich an ihm vorbei und versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Jacob betrat hinter mir den Raum, erhellte ihn mit einer Fackel, die er von der Wand im Flur geklaut zu haben schien und nun in eine passende Halterung an der Wand steckte. Leise fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

„Warum gibt es hier keine Wachen? Hat denn keiner Angst, dass jemand die Situation ausnutzt? Immerhin wurde der neue König noch nicht gekrönt.", fragte ich verwundert.

„Offensichtlich nicht, sonst hätte ich mich die letzten Tage hier nicht aufhalten können.", sagte Jacob, zuckte mit der Schulter und ging dann auffallend zielstrebig auf den Schreibtisch zu.

Fassungslos folgte ich ihm. „Was hattest du hier zu suchen?"

„Ich bin einer Spur gefolgt." Er ließ sich anstandslos auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken. „Wo hätte ich sonst suchen sollen?" Seine dunklen Augen blickten erwartungsvoll zu mir auf.

Ich blinzelte. „Was meinst du damit? Vielleicht hättest du nun die Güte, mir zu erzählen, weshalb wir uns hier herein schleichen mussten."

„Mhm." Er kratzte sich unter dem Kinn und überlegte scheinbar. „Nein.", schloss er dann. „Ich spanne dich gerne auf die Folter. Du bist wirklich hübsch, wenn du wütend und verzweifelt bist." Sein daraufhin folgendes Grinsen machte mich durchaus wütend, doch ich wandte mich ab und zog es vor, ihn nicht beim Durchwühlen und Durcheinanderbringen geheimer Unterlagen zu beobachten.

„Ach, sieh mal einer an!", rief er wenige Zeit später, weswegen ich möglichst gelangweilt über die Schulter zu ihm linste. Er hielt ein kleines Buch mit ledernem Einband in die Höhe. „Edwards Tagebuch."

Plötzlich erhielt er wieder meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. „Ist das dein Ernst? Was – warum liegt es hier, im Zimmer seines Vaters?" Ich lief um den Schreibtisch herum und starrte auf das leicht abgenutzt wirkende Objekt.

Jacob stöhnte genervt. „Beruhige dich. Es ist schon etwa sieben oder acht Jahre alt. Ich nehme an, König Charles wollte sich über die Entwicklung seines Erstgeborenen informieren und nahm es irgendwann an sich."

„So alt schon?", fragte ich nachdenklich, jedoch nicht minder interessiert. „Was er damals wohl für Gedanken und Erlebnisse hatte?"

„Vermutlich nicht viel interessantes.", erwiderte Jacob desinteressiert, warf das Buch in eine Schublade und wühlte weiter durch die Unmengen an Schriftstücken. „Heute habe ich Blumen gepflückt. Vielleicht esse ich morgen einen Regenwurm."

Mein Blick hing auf der bereits wieder verschlossenen Schublade. „Er war bestimmt einsam."

„Oh, natürlich.", murrte Jacob. „Einsamer eisiger Prinz, ganz allein unter hunderten von Frauen. Bemitleidenswert."

„So viele Frauen hatte er in dem Alter vermutlich noch nicht.", protestierte ich schwach.

„Übrigens hat er sich – im Gegensatz zu mir – nicht getraut, den Regenwurm zu essen.", bemerkte Jacob noch, bevor er sein Interesse an Edward gänzlich verlor. „Wo ist es denn nur? Gestern war es doch noch da!", fluchte er auf einmal.

„Was denn?", fragte ich erneut nach, stöhnte genervt.

Jacob erhob sich, runzelte die Stirn und suchte noch einmal mit seinen Augen den gesamten Schreibtisch ab. Auf seinem Gesicht herrschte Unverständnis und Verwirrung. „Jemand muss es entwendet haben.", murmelte er, verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme. „Aber wer wäre hier herein gekommen?"

Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß zwar noch immer nicht, wonach du suchst, doch da wir zwei uns gerade hier drin befinden, wird es auch für jeden anderen eine Leichtigkeit gewesen sein. So unbewacht, wie das Zimmer ist."

„Es ist nicht unbewacht!", winkte Jacob ärgerlich ab. „Das habe ich dir erzählt, damit du dich herein traust. Ich weiß bloß aus verlässlicher Quelle, dass der Wächter jede Nacht zur selben Zeit für etwa eine Stunde verschwindet, um sich heimlich mit einer Vertrauten der Königin treffen und vergnügen zu können."

Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an. Mein Herz begann wieder schneller zur pochen.

„Siehst du? Genau das wollte ich vermeiden. Nun wirst du wieder ängstlich." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Na ja, da es hier nicht viel gibt, das ich dir zeigen könnte, muss ich es dir wohl weitaus unspektakulärer mitteilen. Neben Edwards Tagebuch lagen hier auch mehrere Tagebücher von König Charles. Er hat all seine Gedanken dokumentiert." Erwartungsvoll blickte er mir in die Augen.

„Und?", fragte ich verwirrt, woraufhin Jacob frustriert die Augen rollte.

„Alle Gedanken seines Lebens, Bella." Er trat näher, sah mich eindringlich ein und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass ich endlich verstand. „Auch die Gedanken, die er vor knapp zwanzig Jahren gehabt hat."

Und es machte Klick. Leider nicht nur in meinem Kopf, sondern auch vor der Tür.

„Oh, nicht doch!" Geistesgegenwärtig ergriff Jacob meine Hand und zog mich unter den Schreibtisch.

„Bist du verrückt?", zischte ich ihm zu. „Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir –" Der Rest meiner Worte wurde von Jacobs Hand verschluckt, die sich auf meinen Mund presste. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Tür öffnete sich augenblicklich.

Langsame Schritte drangen dumpf an mein Ohr. Ich hielt den Atem an, mein Herz raste. Würde ich entdeckt werden, war mein nächster Gang der zum Galgen. Angespannt beobachteten Jacobs Augen den Schatten an der Wand, bevor sie zu mir huschten. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, dachte anscheinend angestrengt nach, während er meinen bereits zitternden Körper musterte. Lautlos atmete er aus, wirkte resigniert.

„Ist hier jemand?", erklang eine männliche, unfreundliche Stimme, ließ mich zusammen zucken. „Ich weiß, dass jemand hier ist. Du hast vergessen, die Fackel an der Wand zu löschen. Komm heraus!"

Jacob griff nach einem Stück Papier, das während seiner Wühlerei unter den Tisch gefallen war. Wo er so schnell Feder und Tinte hernahm, war mir schleierhaft, es war jedoch bewundernswert, dass er ohne hörbares Kratzen der Feder innerhalb kürzester Zeit einige Wörter schrieb. Er nahm meine Hand, legte den Zettel hinein und sah mir eindringlich in die Augen. Verständnislos blickte ich zurück. Er lächelte mir kurz zu. Dann stand er ohne Umschweife auf. Ich versuchte noch, ihn am Hosenbein zurückzuziehen, jedoch erfolglos.

„Ich bin hier, Sir.", sagte er laut und deutlich, trat dann um den Schreibtisch herum und somit aus meinem Blickfeld.

* * *

Laut hallte mein Atem in der Nacht wider. Meine Schritte waren unvorsichtig laut. Ich rannte, obwohl ich nicht verfolgt wurde und so langsam ging mir die Luft aus. Als ich um die nächste Ecke gestürzt war, machte ich Halt, stützte mich an der kalten Mauerwand ab und versuchte, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wohin ich mich nun wenden sollte. Ich konnte nicht in meine Kammer gehen und mich schlafen legen.

Sie hatten Jacob abgeführt. Ich wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, doch die Nacht würde er womöglich im Kerker verbringen. So hohe Adelige wurden meist in besseren Räumlichkeiten festgehalten, doch wer wusste schon, was sie ihm alles vorwarfen? Ich musste etwas unternehmen. Doch was?

Ich trat an eines der hohen Fenster. Mir war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich in meiner Hast so hoch ins Schloss gestiegen war. Von hier aus konnte man die Gärten sehen und weit bis zum Waldrand blicken. Nachdenklich biss ich mir auf die Lippe. So in meine Gedanken verstrickt, fiel mir erst recht spät auf, dass im Stall Licht brannte. Es war kaum zu erkennen, und doch gab es eindeutig eine Lichtquelle. Es half nichts. Alleine kam ich nicht weiter. Mit etwas Glück würde ich dort unten meine einzige Freundin finden, die sich, wie ich wusste, oftmals nachts im Stall aufhielt, um zur Ruhe zu kommen und ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Fest entschlossen, wenigstens irgendetwas zu tun, straffte ich die Schultern und machte mich auf den Weg.

* * *

Um einiges lautloser als zuvor, bewegte ich mich fort. Heute Nacht versteckte sich der Mond hinter den Wolken, somit war ich von den Schlossfenstern aus hoffentlich unsichtbar. Leise raschelte das Gras unter meinen Füßen. Je näher ich dem Stall kam, desto deutlicher wurde es, dass sich jemand dort aufhielt. Ich ging auf Zehenspitzen, als ich durch das geöffnete Holztor schlüpfte und mir der beruhigende Geruch von Heu und Leder in die Nase stieg. Na ja, und von der von Mist.

Von den hinteren Boxen drangen Geräusche an meine Ohren, ließen mich aufhorchen. Langsam schob ich mich vorwärts, versuchte, die Nachtruhe der Tiere nicht zu stören. Als ich die Quelle der Geräusche orten konnte, hielt ich den Atem an. Der Lärmpegel stieg eindeutig weiter an, je näher ich der Box von Bellissima, der Stute von Edwards Tante Esme, kam. War Edward vielleicht ebenfalls aus dem Schloss geschlichen? Wundern würde es mich nicht, in der Vergangenheit war ich ihm oft genug per Zufall über den Weg gelaufen. Die Tür der Pferdebox stand offen. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich zur Öffnung, lugte in die Box. Und verlor vor Überraschung fast mein Gleichgewicht.

„Oh!", entfloh es mir ungewollt, als ich Bastian und Marie in enger Umarmung erblickte. Sofort schreckten die beiden auseinander und sahen sich erschrocken um. Als sie mich sahen, atmeten sie tief durch.

„Bella.", seufzte Marie. „Du wirst einiges Tages für meinen Tod verantwortlich sein."

Schuldbewusst zog ich den Kopf ein. „Entschuldige. Störe ich?" Die Frage war wohl überflüssig.

„Hm. Ja.", antwortete Bastian ehrlicherweise, grinste jedoch und kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken.

„Was tust du überhaupt hier? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Marie und ging einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Ähm... " Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Es ist etwas passiert." Ich holte Luft. „Ich brauche Hilfe.", sagte ich dann ernst.

Marie runzelte die Stirn. „Wobei?"

Ich warf einen bedeutungsvollen Seitenblick zu Bastian. „In einer... einer Angelegenheit, die... "

„Wenn es um diese Bella-Sophia-Sache geht,", fiel Bastian mir ins Wort und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. „ich weiß schon Bescheid." Geschockt klappte mir der Mund auf. Ich sah Marie empört an, doch die zuckte jediglich mit den Schultern.

„Nun gut.", seufzte ich ergeben. Bastian konnte man trauen. „Ich stecke wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. Na ja, nicht direkt ich. Ein Freund von mir. Jacob. Du kennst ihn doch noch, Marie?" Nachdem sie bejahte, erzählte ich den beiden von den Ereignissen der heutigen Nacht.

Schweigend musterten die zwei mich. Ihre ernsten Gesichter brachten mich dazu, mich noch schlechter zu fühlen, weil ich Jacob allein gelassen hatte. Ohne Umschweife war ich hierher gerannt und hatte nicht einmal versucht, die Wachen aufzuhalten. Ich versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals herunter zu schlucken, während sich Schuldbewusstsein in mir breit machte.

„Der Prinz hat sich für dich geopfert?", fragte Bastian schließlich ungläubig. „Wieso sollte er das tun?"

„Er kennt bloß die Kurzfassung der Geschichte.", erklärte Marie. „Ohne all deine romantischen Verwicklungen und Verwirrungen.", fügte sie neckend hinzu.

Ich seufzte tief. „Was soll ich bloß machen? Ich muss doch etwas tun. Aber wenn ich zu den Wachen gehe und gestehe, dass ich bei ihm gewesen bin, sperren sie uns bloß beide ein!"

„Bis in den Kerker kommst du dann wohl kaum noch.", warf Bastian ein und erntete einen Rippenstoß seitens Marie, die mich nun eindringlich ansah.

„Du musst zu Edward gehen.", sagte sie. „Wenn alle Geschichten stimmen, die du mir über euren letzten Begegnungen erzählt hast, wird er dir zuhören. Du hast Einfluss auf ihn!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Zu Edward gehen und sagen, er soll Jacob frei lassen? Ich glaube kaum, dass das funktionieren wird."

„Da hat sie Recht." Bastian ließ sich auf einen Schemel sinken. „Ich weiß zwar noch immer nicht, warum Edward auf Bella hören sollte, doch dass zwischen ihm und diesem Prinz Jacob ein angespanntes Verhältnis herrscht, ist inzwischen allgemein mir bekannt."

„Unsinn!", erklärte Marie unwirsch. „Es ist Bella! Wenn sie zu ihm geht, vergisst er seine Feindseligkeiten!"

„Es ist Edward!", erwiderte Bastian mit dem Anflug eines Lachens. „Bin ich hier der Einzige, der sich nicht von unserem fast-König hat einnehmen lassen? Frauen sind viel zu anfällig für seinen angeblichen Charme." Ein fast beleidigter Blick zu Marie folgte.

„Es geht hier nicht um Edwards Charme.", seufzte diese, wandte sich wieder an mich. „Du musst es einfach versuchen, Bella. Was bleibt dir für eine andere Wahl? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du alleine nichts ausrichten kannst. Bastian und ich sind da auch keine große Hilfe. Was du jedoch hast, ist eine enge Bindung mit dem Thronfolger. Mach sie dir zum Nutzen!"

„Eine enge Bindung?", fragte Bastian misstrauisch und musterte mich. „Du hast doch wohl nicht die Nacht mit ihm verbracht?"

„Wäre sie dann enger mit ihm verbunden, als die anderen Frauen, die zuvor an ihrer Stelle gewesen sind?", fragte Marie genervt.

„Gott sei Dank.", seufzte Bastian. „Das hätte Bella doch ein wenig in meiner Achtung sinken lassen. Nun, um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen zu kommen: Wonach hat Jacob überhaupt in dem Arbeitszimmer des Königs gesucht?"

Ich schreckte auf. „Ach, richtig.", murmelte ich und kramte aus einer Tasche meiner Schürze den eilig gefalteten Zettel hervor, den Jacob so schnell beschrieben hatte. Komischerweise zog ich dabei auch ein schneeweißes Taschentuch mit einer eigenartigen Bestickung heraus.

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht.", brummte Bastian und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Wieso haltet ihr zwei auf einmal so viel von Edward? Ich dachte immer, ihr wärt ein wenig klüger als die anderen Frauen am Hofe, die sofort aufspringen, wenn er sie in seine Gemächer winkt. Wie Hunde."

„Bastian...", säuselte Marie auf einmal und trat dicht an ihn. „du hast wirklich keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu reagieren. Edward ist bei weitem nicht so muskulös wie du es bist." Auf Bastians Gesicht erschien nach kurzer Zeit ein schiefes Grinsen und er blickte zu ihr auf.

Ich entfernte mich aus der Box. Zum einen, weil mir diese offenen Annäherungen meiner Freunde ein wenig unangenehm waren, zum anderen, weil auf dem Gang weit mehr Licht vorhanden war und ich vielleicht endlich einmal lesen sollte, was Jacob als so wichtig erschienen faltete ich den Zettel auseinander, während ich Marie kichern hörte. Die Tinte war ein wenig verwischt, aber die Buchstaben waren überraschend leserlich, wenn man bedachte, in welcher Hektik Jacob die Worte verfasst hatte. Doch es waren nicht viele. Mir stockte der Atem, während meine Augen sich weiteten, auf die schwarze Schrift starrten.

Geh zu Johanna und gib ihr das Tuch.

Ich ließ den Zettel sinken. Sollte das ein Scherz sein?


End file.
